Girl From The Hamptons
by Ktss14
Summary: Its Olivia, Fitzgerald, Abby , Mellie and the rest of the crew at Harvard Its T for now the drama and M will make its way into this story
1. Chapter 1

Any resemblance of this story and the characters in the TV show Scandal is purely accidental

Assumptions

Chapter 1

OLIVIA Carolyn Pope 17-year-old wunderkid was spending her last summer in the Hamptons before entering Harvard with her grandmother, Bessie. In the Hamptons, as a worker not in her usual mode of doing absolutely during her stay every summer. .

Her Hampton's visit had been a summer staple since before her teens. While parents did what parents do during the summer Olivia and the other cousins spent the time with their grandmother Bess. It was the best of times and the worst of time. Worse since if was all too short, best because there was so much to enjoy from the foods to spending time with her Pope cousins.

This year instead of lounging all day Olivia joined other cousins working shifts at the nearby Country Club. This was not necessary but her granny told her it was as much of the learning experience as the books she read. Every grandchild was required to spend one summer working , real life experience GM Bess called it. For three summers Liv had put off working finally with her back to the wall she got a job mainly working with the landscaping crew. She filled in at various positions during this summer "experience", as her granny referred to it and today she was pressed into service to fill in as a server for a large party. It was a party for one of the older and richer residents in the area, a combination welcome home and birthday party so the crowd was large.

Not only was she drafted to work as a server she was drafted to work a family table. Each table of twelve had three servers. . The other two servers included her friend Abby and cousin Harrison , the table they drew was the Grants .

The party was going at a brisk pace when Olivia heard a diner, from another table, start to berate one of the servers... The diner was yelling that her drink order was wrong and started speaking in French while Quinn, the server , stood silent her head down. Hearing and seeing the exchange Olivia stepped and in fluent French responded to the diner. Shocked that a server spoke better French than she did the abusive female quickly sat down but not before she demanded that Olivia be removed from the room. In a perfect mix of German and French Olivia told her what she could do with the job then she grabbed Quinn and left the room but not before applause from several diners at the Grant's table.

She grabbed Quinn, went to their lockers and within 10 minutes was in a cab home.

Grandma Bessie saw them coming up the walk "the party is over so soon?"

"Yes , for us" Olivia responded granny gave her the look that demanded an explanation which Olivia gave...

"Good for you, who was the diner, someone at the Carmichael table I bet, was it was daughter Elizabeth or her cousin Melinda, both bad news and have been that way since birth"

"Talking about a bad seed that family has a whole field of bad seeds going back to the first Carmichael who bought the first house", granny Bess continued

Quinn apologized for getting Liv fired granny said," no problem ,working was to give her lasting life experience which she received a great lesson today. I'm proud that she stepped up. I hope she continues in the future. ".

 **Fast Forward to Harvard late October**

Political Science class of Dr. Beene . Olivia Pope and Abby Whelan started for their normal front row end seats to discover one was occupied. They gave the person a side eye as they sat on each side of him. This was two months into the semester didn't he know the two always sat in these seats.

As the class began Abby reached over to give Olivia the notes she borrowed from another class. After they exchanged some comments about that class the male turned to Olivia in the perfect French said" would you like to exchange seats?". Olivia looked up into the bluest ever she had ever seen and could only get out a huh.

He repeated in English "I said, would you like to exchange seats?"

"Why would you ask in French?"

"Because I received a first-hand account that you both speak an understand French. I had a ringside seat when to you took down Elizabeth two months ago, good job by the way"

"I'm Fitzgerald Grant , and you are"

"Olivia Pope, but I assume since you remember the incident and my face you also know my name….….this is Abby"

"What's that saying about assumptions. Which one of us gets to be the ass? , I know its Olivia but it's nice to hear your voice in a much calmer tone"

", hi Fitzgerald"

"Everyone calls me Fitz"

"hi, Fitzgerald, seems you are becoming the ass ", …... which elicited a laugh from him.

"You were there, ?"

"Yup, you served our table "

"Ok, sorry I don't remember"

"You were kind of busy until you got fired. How does waiting tables at a Country Club translate to attending Harvard?"

"Isn't Harvard more about ones' intellect and less about ones economic status but since you inquired I'm her on scholarship".

"A scholarship maybe but not one based on economics."

"Why would you assume that?"

"There is that assumption again…. No assumption, your shoes, bag and the fact that you speak two languages, plus English, fluently,

"Two , I speak five, but who is counting"

"French, German and English and what are the other three?"

" that information is on a need to know and you Fitzgerald don't need to know"

"It's Fitz"

"Ok what about you Fitzgerald , how many different languages do you speak." before he could answer the class started.

Dr. Cyrus Beene , the terror of all the Political Science teachers. He demanded the most, graded the hardest and gave out of a ton of extra assignments which were for not for credit or a higher grade but required by him... One did not get extra credit for these assignments but points were deducted if they were not done. Most students tried their best to avoid his class but if a student wanted to graduate and attend a top law school that student needed his classes on their transcript...

Most students took his classes as 3rd or 4th year students which gave them time to figure out the ones most probable not to be the most terrifying. . Both Abby and Liv are taking his class as freshmen , grabbing the bull by the horn.

Dr. Beene laid his stack of books and papers on the desk and pointed to Abby to distribute the new assignment paper to the class. This exercise was an oral argument about Franklin Roosevelt's decision to seek a 4th term and the ramifications when Congress decided on a Constitution Amendments to make sure it would not happen again. Each student was to present a written argument but everyone would also be expected to participate in the oral argument. Everyone whose name ends "A " to "M", argue from Roosevelt's point, "N" to "Z" for Congress... The papers were due the first Monday after the Thanksgiving break, , office hours are on the assignment sheet, the oral arguments would begin on the first class after the break. One student asked if the paper was due that first Monday, even if the class met on Tuesday, Dr., Beene replied. If you hope to ever have a Diploma that has Harvard printed above you name you will figure it out.

Both Abby and Olivia's names fell into the in "N" to "Z" so they figured they could work together . Their bubble was burst when they were told to meet with Dr. Beene after class ,not knowing what it was about but they both knew it wasn't good, Dr. Beene did not do good. . When they arrived at his office two other students were already there, Fitzgerald, and another male.

Dr. Beene introduced each and told them he was giving them another assignment. He was forming two groups, they were the two groups..

Grant and Pope would argue from Roosevelt's view. Fitzgerald came from a long line of Republican politicians , Olivia was a- political.

Abby and Stephen Bass, would form the other group and argue from the gop point. Dr. Beene knew Abby hated republicans. Stephen was Scottish, born and raised. He wanted each group to be the opposing argument for the rest of the class. When it's all done they were to argue against each other.

. He asked, …."any questions"….. as he stood up from his desk. They all mumbled something but everyone was smart enough not to say what they were thinking. He ushered them out of his office smiling to himself as they walked into the hall mumbling under their breath.

Liv and Abby were unhappy because she they studied together for most classes they had in common. The both signed up for this class because they would have had each other for help. Now they were expected to do battle against each other. And while Liv was a-political, Abby hated republicans

.Fitz was unhappy because being a lifelong republican nothing Roosevelt did pleased his family and he knew he could not present or defend an argument that presented Roosevelt in a positive light

Stephen wondered how he got into this kerfuffle .The four-discussed meeting in the library later that day but that was vetoed by the girls. Liv was trying out for the swim team Abby the track team.

" _If we can't find time for a meeting how are we going to prepare?"_ Fitz argued

" _We are opponents we don't need to meet",_ Liv countered.

" _yes, we do, we need to set guidelines, Liv and I are friends first and opponents second",_ Abby jumped in

Stephen looked at all three, shook his head and wondered what had he gotten into.


	2. Chapter 2

Girl from the Hamptons

Chapter 2

The four unable to find a time to set guidelines and rules finally decided to agree to meet at the girls' apartment at 8pm... The location was set so the girls would not have to travel around campus after dark. Both girls headed off to their prospective try outs the guys decided to pick up a case of beer and head to Fitz's apartment.

Both got settled with a beer and reheated pizza from the night before.

I am not sure if Professor Beene completely introduced us Fitz said," I'm Fitzgerald Grant"

"Fitzgerald Grant like Senator Grant from California?" Stephen asked.

"Guilty, The one and only"

"I'm Stephen Bass, born in New York, mother American, father Scottish, I've been living in Scotland with my father the past ten years., He decided it was time to return to the states. …. What do you know about the girls Fit?"

"I don't know any more about them than you do, I know they are freshmen both from the Hamptons, that's all. "

"Fitz, your snob nob is showing, I'm a foreigner and I know who they both are"

"Snob knob?"

"Yes, your family is so important there is no need to learn anything about the others. Olivia Pope is daughter to former Ambassador Elijah Pope who is now Undersecretary of the UN. Abby Whelan is a member of Ethel Kennedys family, how do I know this and you don't?"

"I went straight into the military from High School, spent four years there. I guess I lost touch with the in crowd, no wonder Olivia speaks four foreign languages"

"I suspect she speaks four but probably understands more so be careful if you are going to make underhanded references in another language"

"Thanks, I'll remember"

"And you Stephen, what is the rest of your story?"

"Both parent's diplomats who met at the UN. Mother American, Father Scottish. We lived with in New York until my dad's family decided it was time for him to take over as head of the family business, unfortunately my dad could not convince my mom to live full time in Scotland. I lived with my mother in New York until I was twelve, the past ten years with my dad."

"are your parents divorced?"

"nope, still married they live very unconventional lives. She spends the summer there he has an office in New York, it works for them"

"what year are you, Stephen?"

"I'm in my third year, I've put off Dr. Benne's class until now. Both my parents insisted I take his class so her I am… and you"

"First year but I'm doubling upon classes hoping to finish up in three years then off to law school,….. . its expected,"

"as it is expected….. for you to ace this class as you follow in the footsteps of your dad and grandad.!

"not really my mother family is from old New England stock, son went west and made his mark as a miner. I can either follow the political world of the Grants or the business world of the Andersons"

"Grant and Anderson, you are stacked you can choose either"

"yes, but right now I just need to pass the three classes I need from Dr. Beene so I can get into law school, I'll decide after that.

They found a football game and settled back to enjoy the beer pizza and the game.

The four met at the girls' apartment and set the boundaries for the project.

Abby began ;

"Absolutely no work on this project will be done in this apartment. If Fitz wishes to discuss it in his apartment or if Steven wishes to discuss the project in his, ok, We will not allow any discussions in our apartment."'

"Why not", Fitz asked

"because we said so", both answered at once

The guys looked at each other in dismay

"Any other places off limits ", , Stephen wanted to clarify

"yes, at the restaurant where we meet to chill"

"what restaurant?'

"the grill, of course"

OK, Fitz said anywhere else"

"nope"

"Now notes!" Olivia said

"notes, yes we are not to snoop into the others notes", Abby continued

"Ok," the guys agreed

"No involving friends, to take sides or offer opinions… matter of fact no discussing this project with outsiders."

" So who is it accepted to discuss it with", Fitz inquired

"The other person you are working with", Liv said as she gave Fitz a WTF look

"What about others in the class who are arguing from the same point of view?", Fitz asked

"The problem, they may be trying to pick you for ideas be careful, don't add anything just listen to theirs, if they ask., Don't volunteer any information. This is like a high stakes poker game don't share any tells. Remember when it's all over we have to debate each other. We don't want any of the others to steal our ideas from us", Liv said. "This class and this project can make be the start or end of a very promising law career"..

"Ok". Fitz gritted his teeth. It's a project in a first-year political science class, why all the boundaries?"

"You may appreciate the boundaries when you hear the discussions around the campus", Stephen said," I've heard about and lived with Dr. Beene's projects it can destroy lives and friendships."

"Right", Liv agreed …". Abby and I will start as friends work on the opposite side on this project and end better friends than ever". The girls gave each other a high five, shook hands with the guys and decided to go out for coffee to celebrate their beginning to be foes, friendly foes

They ended up at The Grill, where else, its where they would usually find themselves at some time in each day.

They all joined Huck and Quinn deep in a discussion about a new app for the newest iPhone which Huck was trying to see how vulnerable it is. Harrison was discussing the latest paper due in his English Lit class with Beth a newbie to the group. The four crowded around the table and ordered coffee.

"I heard about the new assignment from Dr. Beene, it's a rough one" Quinn stopped her discussion with Huck just long enough to say.

"That assignment is not to be discussed at this table, we are in the class we are aware of the assignment…., by the way this is Stephen all, say hi and be nice, Abby answered

"Ticky Ticky, its only been a day and nerves are already frayed and you guys have three more weeks. It's going to be a long three weeks for all of us "…..Harrison said as he looked around the table.

"Why such long faces, it's a simple assignment, the pros and cons of the decision of Roosevelt and the congress", Harrison continued

"they said, no talking about it at the table, what didn't you not hear", Huck said

With that the conversation was changed as Huck rarely spoke about anything and never in that tone.

'How did the tryouts go today, Liv, do you think you will make the team? Fitz asked

"Yes, I will make the team, not as a freshman but next season for sure. I will join the swim club which will include some of the same demands that required from the team so I'm happy, thanks for asking"

"How about you Abby, how did track tryouts go?"

"Too much sweating I decided I would join the writing club, someone needs to document you guys. It may make a great book later"

"Just think"…. Abby continued…and looked around the table…..

Fitz will become governor of California maybe even POTUS.

Liv loves to solve problems she will head a think tank or open a firm solving problems saving reputations

Stephen will, become either the Scottish ambassador to the UN OR the head the largest multinational corporation in Europe

. Huck,…. afraid to says…. probably find a way to make costly smartphones obsolete,

Harrison and Quinn lawyers and me I will have the skinny on everyone. I will become a writer; this table alone will net 4 books….. all best sellers.

About then Mellie and her cousin Elizbeth entered and made a beeline for the table. Mellie sided up to Fitz, put her arms around him and asked, "are we still on for later?"

Fitz gave her a nod, as Mellie gave him a kiss on the lips and walked back out the door when no one asked them to join the table. They all looked at Fitz who hunched his shoulders.

"I guess I missed that one about you and Mellie, "Stephen said…., Fitz said nothing only taking another sip from his coffee but noticed Liv giving him a disapproving look.

The night ended, Fitz volunteered to drive the girls back to their apartment which they refused, Liv saying, "we don't want to detain you."

"nope its late we will see you home safely," the girls climbed into the back seat of his car, both giving Fitz the evil eye.

On the drive to drop off Stephen , Fitzhe was asked "why Mellie"

"why not, she's a family friend, we have been in the same circles since grade school …and

"…And she has the pedigree for the first lady of California and the first lady of the US., Stephen finished the statement for Fitz

"I guess so and she fills certain needs right now"

"Do you love her Fitz?"

"Nope"

"Do you even like her?"

"Nope, not really"

"Then why?"

"it's complicated"

"complicated to whom"

"both our fathers have planned for us to be together since we were babies"

"Fitz, this is not the middle ages, you don't have to accept the woman you family chooses"

"I took my time in the military to try and make a decision but it kept coming out the same way. Mellie seems built into my future, like it or not. I slept with countless women the past four years, they were all just a lay. I am not sure what I thought was out there, what was possible actually exist, maybe we are all just here to keep the species going nothing else"

"ok, it's your life"

"not much of a life"


	3. Chapter 3 The swagger is Back

Girl from the Hamptons

Chapter 3

The Swagger is back

Fitz dropped Stephen off and headed for Mellie's apartment. He thought about what he and Stephen had discussed he also remembered the look on Liv's face as Mellie was draping herself over him.

Mellie had everything needed to be his wife, the right pedigree, she was smart, beautiful, rich and knew all that was to know in navigating through political and social power. She just did not have his heart. This was not the first time he had really thought about finding love with someone who may not fit all the right slots but someone that had his heart. This time he felt he wanted to find that person, "his person" and he did not have a clue what brought this on or why...

Mellie met him at the door and led him directly to her bedroom. Tonight, he was working harder to finish, for some reason he just could not finish even Mellie's moaning beneath him, moaning which has always seemed so artificial and tonight seems more artificial and acting than ever before. He tried going faster and harder, that did not work, he tried to visualize anything to help and nothing was working t until he remembered the scent of Olivia as she leaned over him did he reach his climax.

Usually he spent the night at Mellie's place when they had sex, tonight he wanted to go back to his house and Mellie wanted to talk.

"what's with you and "diplomats row?"

"Who?"

"diplomats row…, everyone at the table tonight have a diplomat for a parent or family member"

'That's interesting, how do you know that?"

" I make it my business to know…... I wanted to make sure the girl Elizabeth had the problem with at your party was never hired again so I checked her out.. She is the daughter of a UN Under Secretary, not sure why a diplomat's daughter was working as a server at the party. Guess a diplomat's pay doesn't cover the cost of the bag she was carrying tonight.

"That's interesting"

"what's more interesting why were you with them, I had to hunt all over since you were not answering your phone. Andrew told me you were at The Grill"

"I turned it off during our meeting"

"what meeting?"

"the meeting to discuss Dr. Beene's assignment"

"what's the assignment?"

"Franklin Roosevelt and the 22nd Amendment"

"Why did you need to meet?"

Look, Mellie, it's a class project and I don't want to discuss it, not now not ever, I think I will go home tonight so I can get started."

"Fitz, you always spend the night, I love waking up with you and I really enjoy morning sex"

"another time, maybe next weekend we can get together after the game….., spend the entire weekend together"

"promise"

"I promise"

Fitz was glad to get away from Mellie and he wondered why did it take remembering Liv's perfume for him to finally finish.

"you back" Jake and Andrew looked at Fitz when he came into the living room. He got a beer from the frig and joined them sitting on the floor not wanting to squeeze in on the couch..

"what are you watching?"

"a rerun, some show based on a Stephen Kings book, Mr. Mercedes. This kid is demented. I'm going to start watching the electronic geeks a bit closer, "Jake answered.

"The Queen let you go,, how did you make that happen?" Andrew asked returning from the kitchen with fresh beers for everyone?"

"don't know?"

"you don't sound happy for a guy who has just been laid"

Fitz shrugged his shoulder again

"what's with you" both Andrew and Jake said at once…." trouble in paradise, has something happened to throw a wrench into the well laid plans of your dad and Mr. Carmichael, come on tell us."

Fitz finished his beer got up from the floor and headed for his room, he doesn't have a clue to what is wrong. He only knows he was hurt by the look Olivia gave him and he couldn't finish until he remembered the scent of her perfume. He was couldn't figure out, what was wrong with him. He had only seen this woman two times, at his party and today so why was she invading his sex life.

That night….. Olivia also invaded his dreams!

Fitz could hear Olivia's voice feel her hands running across his face, feel his hands running across her body, his fingers massaging her nipples. He sat up, in bed breathing hard and sweating his penis was hard as a bone and he knew he would have to give it some attention this morning.

After his very long shower he called Olivia using the pretense of discussing a time and place to meet for their project.

"Olivia, this is Fitz":

"Hi Fitzgerald, what's up "

"It's Fitz, … Fitz remember…, …..can we make a schedule to work on the project?"

"sure Fitzgerald….. , I did a schedule that includes my classes and my free time I just need you to look at it so you can plug yours in and find a common time you are available, I'll send it to your e-mail, what's your address.".

Fitz gave Olivia the information and waited for the information to arrive and then sent his schedule to her.

"We both have really heavy schedules; a perfect time would be the evenings after Dr. Beene's class and weekends "

"perfect, that works well for me, we can plan our meeting around the evenings after his class and a couple of weekends. " , Liv said as she compared their schedules. Let's see how much information we can collect independently, and see what are the common arguments we can use."

"Olivia that's sounds great. Write the paper then use our conclusions to form an oral argument favoring Roosevelt, although that may be a tad difficult for me."

"If you are going to become governor of California and then POTUS you will need to learn to see the other guys point."

"governor, POTUS, where did you get that?"

"your classes, your major, your family connection and the family pedigree of your girlfriend"

"when did you have time to reach your conclusion you have only known me for 24 hours"

"easy, Google…., plus my aunt gave me a short history lesson the night of the party"

"'what did she tell you, and who is your aunt?"

"as I said yesterday in class that's information on a need to know and you, Fitzgerald, don't need to know"

"if it's about me I need to know"

'this is too deep a conversation this early. Let's meet after class on Thursday. We can set a definite schedule and compare notes'

"where are we meeting?"

"my place is off limits so it's the library or your place."

" I am sure we will run into some of the class members in the library if you feel comfortable we can meet at my place... "

"why wouldn't I feel comfortable, it's a study group. Do I have to think about my personal safety with the future POTUS,…... but absolutely no studying in the bedroom"?

"ok, no bedroom ,…..the house has a study area set up on the third floor. It's the perfect place for this type of project too bad the four of us aren't working together "

"ok, see you Thursday at your place, "

"we can ride over together since we will both be in class"

"I don't expect you to provide my transportation, I'll get there on my own."

"come on its easier"

"ok, you provide the transportation I'll buy dinner, your choice"

"'that sounds like a good compromise, how about Chinese?"

"ok, see you in class"

Fitz went to the kitchen where Jake and Andrew were having breakfast. He popped a couple of pieces of bread in the toaster, and started to make some scrambled eggs. When he put his plate of food on the table he saw Jake and Andrew both looking at him.

"what?"

"what, nothing, you seem in a much better mood than last night. Are you hiding a girl in your room?"

"why do you think I'm hiding a girl?"

"your body language and you were humming "

"what body language?"

'you were in a funk last night, this morning you are singing and you have that Fitzgerald Grant swagger "

"You guys are seeing things"

"nope, whoever she is that has put you in such a good mood it's not Mellie and Mellie doesn't know it but she is in big trouble".

 _ **Decided to start removing Mellie … Early. I want to try and give Olitz a real courtship.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Girl from the Hamptons

Chapter 4

After Liv ended her call she joined Abby in the kitchen for breakfast.

"who are you talking to this early, everyone knows you are not a morning person?"

"Fitz"

"Fitz, I thought he was Fitzgerald, … what changed overnight?"

"nothing has changed, he's still Fitzgerald"

"he may still be Fitzgerald but something has happened between you and Fitz?"

"why would you say that, nothing has changed he's just a student in my class that I've been assigned to work with on an assignment"

"sure, Liv whatever you say" Abby responded. Something had changed overnight Liv only eats a full breakfast when she is in a happy place. In front of her now is a plate filled with breakfast foods Abby had rarely seen Liv eat separately now they were all piled on her plate together.

Abby and Liv left the apartment together with plans to meet at The Grill with their group later. They had decided to attend this week's game and wanted to make sure there were no last-minute changes.

The first to arrived was Harrison he was soon joined by Abby. Both were checking their phones for messages when Liv arrived with Stephen, Beth and Huck.

"I saw Stephen and asked him to stop by our table, ok guys,"

everyone mumbled "ok."

"I also asked him to join us for the game, "

another "ok"

"Liv loves to pick up strays" Huck said off handed

"I'm not a stray",

"welcome Stephen, everyone at this table is a stray, own it" Abby said

"are we ready for this weekend, everything in place any changes?"

"everything was in place until I remembered a paper due Monday " Harrison grumbled.

"how could you forget" Abby said …". we talked about it a week ago?"

"I forgot"

"you forgot or did you forget you invited two girls to join our tailgate party?", Liv said as she gave Harrison the Pope look.

Harrison gave Liv a long stare, "my forgetting about a paper that's due doesn't have anything to do with the fact two girls think I am irrestable".

The crowd moaned as Harrison gave them a smirk and returned to his phone...

"did you and Fitz set up a schedule yet?" Stephen asked Liv

"no talking about anything related to the class project at the table, did you forget?" Huck shot a look at Stephen.

"check your messages Stephen," Liv directed him

He did and saw their schedule. The group spent the rest of their time discussing the game and food for the tailgate party.

 **The next day**

Fitz was waiting for Liv at the door to Dr. Beene's class when Liv arrived he walked over and gave her a folder full of papers. She leafed through the folder then passed him her folder which contained twice as much as his.

"you have been busy," Fitz said as he flipped through her folder

"it isn't hard when my search did not start from scratch, I am aware of the much of the material on both sides off the argument ", Liv said

"what is that comment meant to infer?", Ms. Pope

"since it's now Ms. Pope it's meant to infer just what you think it infers, Mr. Grant."

"from Fitzgerald to Mr. grant, I can't determine if that's an improvement or a step down"

"it determines whatever you choose it to determine", with that Liv left Fitz standing in the hall and moved into the classroom...

Fitz was unsure if he should sit next to her or move to another seat. He decided next to her was better. If they were going to be working together he could not let her bully him, which he really did not mind. He was beginning to like Olivia Pope more each time he saw her.

When the class ended Dr. Beene told Liv, Fitz, Abby and Stephen to follow him to his office... He wanted to see how they were coming although it had only been a few days.

"so, how is it coming guys, Abby, Stephen you first."

"we decided to meet after your class every week and not the meet at the girl's apartment since they are friends and roommates. No discussing or involving our friends"

"Olivia, Grant?"

"that's about it, we all have free time after your class"

"how is the lifelong republican and apolitical team doing?"

"surviving…... intact ", Liv said with a frown

"no blows yet, I hope"

"we are good"

"Grant, any problems, anything to add"

"nope"

"I'll talk to you guys next week"

As soon as they left Cyrus locked his door and dialed a familiar number

"hello, ` he said to the person on the other end of the phone"

"I did not think I would hear from you so soon, you have some news, good or bad? "the person asked

"neither, but the first chess piece has been moved"

"what do you think?"

"it's too early to know, I'll keep you guys updated"

Fitz and Liv left campus together after stopping at her apartment for her laptop. Elizabeth, who was visiting a friend nearby, saw them together and called Mellie. Mellie then made a quick plan after receiving the information from Elizabeth that Fitz was with Olivia. She would wait until dark and then go to his apartment, that way she could be certain she would spend the night and let Olivia know Fitz was hers.

Waiting until it was dark Mellie took a cab to Fitz's house and was admitted by Andrew, Jake was sitting on the sofa flipping through TV channels

. "Where is Fitz?", she asked.

"upstairs studying"

"I thought that area was off limits to outsiders?"

"looks like Fitz changed the rules"

Mellie sat with Jake and Andrew for a while then excused herself to use the bathroom. In fact, she went to the bedroom where she changed into a t-shirt then walked up the stairs to surprise Fitz.

Olivia and Fitz had completely set up their study area and was commentating about how perfect it was. Fitz had bought and set up white boards for notes. The printer was ready, plenty light and a refrigerator filled with water and juice. He even had a coffee pot and plenty of tea bags. As he had told Olivia, it was the perfect study area.

"someone thought of everything" Liv said, as she looked around.

"my mom, she turned this from a storage area into a study area. Her idea was to provide an alternative spot to study other than the bedrooms."

"smart woman"

"yes, she is, I never knew how useful it could be, until now. I do a lot of my studying in my bedroom but that will change."

They both turned to the sound of the door opening. There stood Mellie dressed in only a t-shirt. She moved over to Fitz wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"how long will you be we have some unfinished business Fitz," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and looked directly at Olivia.

Fitz made the introductions although he knew introductions were not needed "Olivia this is Mellie…...Mellie this is Olivia, we are working on a project for Professor Beene's class."

Olivia noted Fitz did not identify Mellie as his girlfriend so she knew Mellie was trying to make a point by her dress and actions.

"Mellie, we just started …... why are you here?"

"Fitz, we have some unfinished morning sex so I thought this was the perfect time", she said as she hugged Fitz closer

Liv could see what Mellie was doing, this was not her problem so she decided to leave Fitz to handle his problem.

"Fitz, you have the notes, we can continue this next week.", Olivia said as she packed her papers away.

"Olivia give me a few minutes, don't leave"

"nope, lets meet next week at the library…., night Fitz…. night Mellie "

"wait, I'll take you back to the campus Fitz said as he followed her down the stairs and towards the door"

"nope, I'm fine"

Jake and Andrew, saw Fitz and Olivia come down the stairs followed by Mellie who remained at the bottom of the stairs... They both stood up, Jake walked towards the two and moved over to the door next to Olivia, ...

. "I'll take you home no need for us too worry about your safety. The food you guys ordered just arrived so I know you haven't eaten. How about we stop at The Grill for one of their burgers. "

"nope, I'll call a cab"

"you will not…, Fitz you take care of your guest I'll make sure this young lady gets home, I'm Jake Ballard and you are "

"I'm Olivia…...Olivia Pope

Fitz was not happy, first with Mellie, now with Jake but he knew now was not the time to settle this problem. Jake taking Olivia home was the best real-time solution...

The two headed for his car and started to talk as they walked. "are you related to Harrison Pope?"

"Yes, he's family, you know Harrison?"

"Yes, he's in one of my classes…... He was also in one of my classes last year, nice guy" … "how do you know Fitz, … Olivia?"

"don't know him we are working together on a class project."

"sorry about Mellie "

"why are you sorry, she's his girl, I was there to study. Evidentiary she was letting me know he's taken"

"maybe he is …..., I'm not"

"Jake I'm not interested"

"what can I do to interest you?"

"I was there to work on a class project…. that's all, … I'm not looking for anything else"

"maybe I am interested, don't rain on my parade…... let's stop for that burger I promise to remain a gentleman and take you straight home after. Call Harrison he'll vouch for me"

"I'm old enough I don't need a protector… ok a burger "

"a burger, with fries"

"a burger with fries it is"

"are you and Fitz more than study partners?"

"nope, just working on class project together, I did not know Fitzgerald Grant until two weeks ago, why are you asking?"

"we take care not to chat-up another guys girl"

"chat-up?"

"hit on"

"no problem, class mates only"

"are you sure?"

"very sure"

"are you going to the game Saturday?"

"of course, my group is planning a tailgate party"

"your group"

"yes, Ambassadors Row"

"what's Ambassadors Row?"

"we are all friends and everyone is related to someone who works as an ambassador or at the UN. It's meant as a slur but we have decide to own it"

"sounds like another name for a group of nerds, do you mind if a jock crashes your party Saturday?"

"the more the merrier, don't know where we are setting up but give me a call I will let you know where we are "

"I have a better idea, I'll save a spot for you next to us, we usually block off two spots "

"how will the others feel about that?"

"I know Harrison, you know Fitz, so we already know each other, who else is in your group?"

"Stephen, Abby, Beth and Huck so far"

"I know Stephen and Huck, we should meld well. That's settled, you set up next to us."

Liv and Jake enjoyed their time together. By the time he dropped her off he decided this was the perfect time to see if the person who put the swagger back into Fitz was Olivia Pope. The had met two weeks ago and Fitz had completely changed except when he was around Mellie. Olivia is the only outsider who had been allowed to enter the hallowed study, even Mellie. If Fitz was interested in her he decided he had to find out …, right away... Fitz was his closest friend, pals since middle school, enlisted together, enrolled in Harvard together two years ago…... He knew Mellie was bad news for Fitz but was Fitz was interested in Olivia, Fitz was his buddy he had to find out. Olivia was perfect for him but she was more perfect for Fitz

Meanwhile back at the apartment. Andrew excused himself and went to his room as soon as Jake and Olivia left. Fitz grabbed Mellie's arm and pulled her into his bedroom.

"I knew you would be glad to see me "she said as she removed the t-shirt which only covered a thong. She then began removing his pants as she got on her knees and pushed him back on the bed, pulling his penis into her mouth as Fitz moaned out loud.

Mellie went to work, full force on Fitz who was enjoying himself... Mellie worked hard and long but she could not get him to finish. She got up from the floor and squatted over him, sitting directly on his cock. He looked up at her gyrating as she took his hands and massaged her breast, nothing. It took him imagining it was Olivia before he could finish…. What in the hell has he gotten himself into. Whatever it is he's got to get rid of Mellie to find out.

True to her word, Mellie wanted morning sex but Fitz was finding it hard to perform. He never got completely hard but Mellie did not seem to mind. She crawled on top of him and worked until she finished, he never did blaming it on sex from the night before.

Fitz got up and showered first excusing himself to make breakfast. He had the kitchen alone which he was happy about he wasn't in any mood to discuss last night. He hoped he and Mellie could leave before the two got up, but no luck

"morning Fitz", came the greeting from Jake"'

"morning,": Fitz answered. what time did you get back last night I did not hear you come in?'"

"maybe you didn't hear me because I could hear that Mellie was keeping you kind of busy"

"did Olivia get home ok"

"of course, that was the intent wasn't it"

"what time did you get back":

"It was late …...I lost track of time, we stopped for a burger then sat in front of her apartment and talked for a while until Stephen dropped her roommate off, it was late"

"what did you two find to talk about?"

"school…., classes …, family…she knows Harrison. I'm joining her group at their tailgate party this weekend, they are setting up next to us"

"you were just supposed to drop her off, not chat her up"

"and you were supposed to study with her not invite your girlfriend over for middle of the week sex., what's it to you if I got to know her"

"nothing…., I just wanted to make sure she got home ok"

"she did, and if I have anything to say she will never need a ride home from this house again, I've got that covered"

"whatever". Fitz said as he left the room to tell Mellie breakfast was ready.

Jake watched Fitz walk away as Andrew entered the room.

"what's wrong with Fitz?" Andrew asked Jake as Fitz passed him without a word. "Why is he upset?"

"Andrew, I don't know, but I'm in a great mood. I have enough happiness for the both of us"

"what happened, you and Olivia bonded over one meeting?"

"yes, she's super…..., pretty, smart and available, mark me off for Saturday I'm joining her group for the tailgate….and they are setting up next to ours"

"you are leaving a proven good time with us?"

"yes"

"she must have made a great first impression?"

"she made a great first second and third"

Fitz and Mellie returned to the kitchen just in time to hear Jakes comment

"who made a great first, second and third impression Jake?", Mellie asked

"Olivia, I think I am in love"

"she saw Fitz was taken and set her cap for you "

"if she did I am a happy man, if she is available I'm going to do everything I can to make her my girl"

Andrew looked at Fitz whose jaws were clenching tighter with each comment Jake made about Olivia. Jake also noticed and a smile crossed his face. Mellie… you are about to be replaced..

 **Who Was Cyrus Talking To On The Phone. ?**

 **Does Andrew suspect Fitz have an interest in Olivia that's more than a study partner?**

 **I hope enough readers remain interested in this story. It would be fun to follow them through college and into their adult life….into a State House maybe even the White House.**

,

.

'


	5. Chapter 5

Girl from the Hampton

Thanks everyone for sticking with this story **Reader 575,** Jake could be considered a snake but in this story, he will not always be the bad guy. The world is filled with so many really bad guys we need a break from evil, except Mellie and Andrew they both are fair game.

Spell check is good and bad. Sometimes they change words at will, so please excuse the errant words.

Chapter 5

The Tailgate

Olivia and her group loaded up the last of everything they needed, and did not need, then she placed a call to Jake to get their parking location and headed that way. Even using Huck's truck, it was a tight squeeze, three in the cab and the remaining six sitting in the truck bed which was filled to the brim with bodies and food.

"tell me Liv how did we go from our group tailgate to merging with Fitzgerald's group.?" Abby asked

"we are not merging, Jake invited us , he said they would save a spot next to them, if we don't like the location we can leave "

"no way Stephen and Harrison" both said," they have a great spot "

"how do you guys know?"

"they are part of the crowd with legacy spots, their family or house have had the same spot for years. "Harrison answered

"a legacy tailgating spot, no such thing" Abby chimed in

"it is when you make the size donations that they do., The Andersons , Fitz's mothers family, have been in the area for years, his father is a Senator. The university makes room for the big donors to have some privacy. It's just one of the extra perks they get when, and if, they attend games especially this one, Stephen added."

"why this one?" Beth asked

Stephen shuttered as he gave her a look of disbelief….. "I'd rather not answer that but I will, Harvard vs Princeton, never gets better than this game. Everyone who is still alive and has ever been and will ever be part of the _**in-charge crowd**_ will be here"

"I thought women were gossips, you guys are just as bad" Liv said giving the guys a questioning look.

"nope, we just try to know who we may need to know in the future"

"how will we fit into this select group?" Beth asked

"we were invited, no need to fit in we are already in, otherwise no invitation", Harrison answered her

"are we missing something? ", Liv turned to Abby.

"Just face it Liv, this is Harvard either everyone here is related to someone connected or trying to befriend someone who is"

The group held on to everything and every body clustered together in Huck's vintage truck making sure they did not lose any food…. or people. As they neared the area where Jake said they would find their parking spot they were stopped but allowed through the barricaded area when they gave their names. They had been put on the _**list**_ _._

"told you", Harrison said as they were directed into a spot next to the swank silver Airstream with the canopy already extended, grill smoking ,chairs in place and Jake and Andrew throwing a football.

"glad you guys could make it, love the truck whose is it?" Andrew asked

"it's mine, easy with the football, no football or drone dents "Huck answered as he unloaded their supplies.

"who isn't old enough to drink?" Andrew looked at the girls

Beth, Liv and Abby gave Andrew a look that stopped any additional comments about age and drinking.

They all pitched in to complete the setup, Mellie and Elizabeth arrived with several other girls.,. No one from her group helped or offered to help. They all took a seat, searched the coolers for their beverage of choice and opened their phones, as everyone else continued to set out the food.,.

Mellie kept asking about Fitz but kept getting the same answer, … no one knew where he was. He left the house early but had not told anyone where he was going.

Senator Grant, along with his wife Mona, stopped by on their way to the president's group and asked for Fitz. They were told the same thing they told Mellie, no one knew where Fitz was ... The senator stopped to talk to Mellie…., Mona Grant came over to the group near the truck and introduced herself.

Olivia had met Mrs. Grant before and had seen her several times the years when Olivia visited her grandmother but that had been a while. She took a seat and asked Olivia if anything was ready yet.

"how about a cup of tea and a homemade pumpkin muffin that's is incredible. Abby is an awesome baker; her pumpkin muffins are one of the most sought after treats in the fall..."

"thank you…... that sounds great, tea…. cream only, and a muffin"

Olivia busied herself serving the tea in a cup with saucer and the muffin on another small plate sitting on a doily.

The tea, cream, muffin and a spoon were placed on a small folding table that was placed next to her chair.

"This is really fancy for a tailgate" Mona Grant commented as she sipped her tea.

"Mrs. Grant, the rest of the day will be filled with dust, dirt, overcooked and overcooked food consumed by, loud and drunk students, Abby and I decided we would start the day off like the ladies who were part of this day years ago." The three sat down with their tea and muffins enjoying a casual conversation about school and classes.

"Olivia, Abby I like it…., it going to become crass but start off with class… the muffin is great…... Would you put one aside I would like to return here after the game for another cup of this marvelous tea. Your group may be the one place today where one understands what is expected from Harvard students…. Do you know my son Fitzgerald….do you know where he is?"

"he's in one of our classes, we haven't seen him, Mrs. Grant", Abby answered

"it's Mona…. please call me Mona….

"don't think so Abby and Liv said at once"

"ladies, we are tailgating, … it's Mona"

"you are having tea with us, in the past younger ladies would never refer to you by your first name while they have tea with you. . Maybe later…... over a burger Mona may be considered", Liv answered

Mona thought to herself, I really like these girls, not only do they know the proper etiquette they have not lowered the etiquette standards just because of the location. Generation X should never be underestimated... She finished her tea and muffin, and promised to stop by later.

The celebration continued, still no sign of Fitz. It was an hour before game time and no one had heard a peek from him. The food was all done and everyone was enjoying a plate of their favorites when Fitz appeared carrying a case of beer on his shoulder and a manila envelope in his hand. Mellie saw him and ran over to grab him almost pulling him over as he struggled to maintain his balance with the beer still on his shoulder. He said hello to everyone depositing the beer with the other beverages stacked near the Airstream then walked over to Olivia and gave her the envelope. Mellie walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist.

"this is for you Ms. Pope"

"what is it?"

"information your research did not cover"

"why today, you could have given it to me in class?"

"why today…. because we are behind in our preparation…. because you cut our study period short. This is some information we will need to properly complete the project on time"

"thanks" … Liv opened the envelope and looked inside…" what if I lose it?"

"it's up to you to make sure you don't. Make sure you have read it and made the necessary notes before our next meeting"

"ok…, I booked a private room at the library for Tuesday"

"I thought you said the library was not a good place, … you agreed the room we set up at the house is perfect for the project"

"I don't intend to have a repeat of our last meeting, we will meet at the library Tuesday…, we will meet there from now until we complete the project."

"do I have a vote…. I am the other half of this project…. You decided we would not study at your place because you and Abby are friends. Now you have decided we will not study at my place for a reason I don't understand, or accept.. You said the library is not the best place to work on this project ….now you insist on going to the library.". His voice was rising after each sentence.

Everyone had stopped to listen to the two. They all sensed there was more going on than what was being said. Jake and Andrew listened closely and gave each other a knowing look. Fitz was not happy. He was not happy with himself, he was unhappy with Olivia and Jake suspects Fitz was not happy with him. He does have feelings for Olivia that's obvious to everyone listening except maybe, the two of them.

"the library, Tuesday at 5pm. That's where I will be, either be there or I will start to prepare the paper…, alone"

"fine, you do that…. I will prepare my summary…, at my house…. we can submit both papers to Professor Beene."

The tension between the two was reaching a critical level until finally Huck broke in "I thought there would not be any discussion of the project outside the designated study area,….. this is not a designated study area. You agreed not to discuss the project around friends…, you are around friends, that's enough discussion over…... Fitz make yourself a plate and sit down."

Fitz grumbled something to himself and walked away, Olivia took the envelope and placed it on the dashboard of the truck and everyone else tried to return to what they were doing but continued to watch this Fitz no-one had ever seen.,

Fitz went over and started to make himself a plate but Mellie took the plate from his hand and offered to make it... He picked up another plate and filled it leaving Mellie holding the empty plate then walked over to Abby and asked what treats did she have hidden away in the pans as he uncovered several. Taking what he wanted he then settled in a chair next to the Airstream. Mellie picked up a cold beer and handed it to Fitz then tried to sit in his lap but he was too quick, getting up before she could sit down. With his plate in one hand he walked over to the coolers got a beer and sat on the ground next to Huck's truck...

Everyone finally returned to what they were doing until Harrison reminded them the game would start in under an hour.

Jake walked over to Liv and asked if anyone in her group would exchange their ticket for his so he could sit with her group. Fitz interrupted," we will not exchange tickets"

By now Jake knew what the problem was but was determined not to make it easy for Fitz.

"it's my ticket, I will exchange it if I want to"

"fine, I won't be there, do what you want ", he threw his food in the garbage and walked off. Mellie tried to follow him but he walked away from her.

Everyone was shocked at his behavior, this was not like the Fitz they all knew. Mellie returned to sit next to Elizabeth and they started to talk in low hushed tones.

Jake repeated "anyone for my seat, I'm joining Ambassador's Row and since Fitz isn't coming there are two available seats. The two girls Harrison had invited agreed to exchange seats as they all started to pack and clean the area, even Mellie. Which was one way to keep herself busy.

The area had been completely cleaned when Jake walked over to Olivia and leaned over her shoulder saying in a low voice," if there isn't a seat in you group, you can sit in my lap"

"for three hours, don't think so…... Jake thanks for the tailgate spot but I am still not interested"

"give it time, I will grow on you, even if it's only as a friend"

"a friend…., that's ok I'll accept that, a friend "

"that's good a friend, I know my friend Fitz would like to make you interested in him"

"he has a girl, why would you think that?"

"he has a girl but is it the girl he wants?"

"Jake what are you doing?"

"absolutely nothing, let's play this out….. see what happens. I like you but my buddy Fitz, really likes you,"

"Jake, you are wrong"

"nope I am right., I have known Fitz since middle school, he has broken his own rule for you, that never happened before, . No outsiders are allowed in the third-floor study area. Never has happened….. not even Mellie, except now he is insisting that's where you two should study. Let's just wait to see how this plays out. If I'm wrong will you be my date for the dance in three weeks."

"Jake,!"

"ok, ok, …as a friend…. Olivia…Come on, I promise to always be a gentleman. Now let's get to our seats"

It was a typical Harvard vs Princeton game, a lot of punting not a lot of stats, Harvard won by a field goal. The group returned to their area and finished off the remaining food and drinks. True to her word, Mona Grant stopped by for another muffin and a cup of tea.

'Great tea Olivia I love it, and the muffins are great Abby, "

"yes, the tea is my grandmothers secret blend"

"yes, I know I have been trying to convince her to share it with me but she insists if I want a cup I have to visit."

"You were able to enjoy a cup without taking the trip to the mountain"

Mona quickly changed the subject when she realized she had made a big mistake mentioning the tea.

"where is my son….., is he hiding from me?"

"he was here earlier, but he left" Abby volunteered

"I looked for him in his seat that pretty girl over there was sitting in it. And that other pretty one was sitting in Jake's. Where did the two of them spend the game, don't tell me in the Airstream?"

"Jake sat with us, Fitz left not sure what happened to him", Liv answered

"why did he leave, what happened?" Mona Grant asked

"not sure, a lot of little things, nothing big" Liv replied

"It must have been big he knew we would be here and we expected to see him at the game, guess we'll have to stop at the house."

They were interrupted by her husband saying they had to go, he wanted to talk to Fitz before they went back to Washington.

The two groups packed everything away and got ready to leave. Jake tried to get Olivia to stop by his house but she said she had to go over the information Fitz had dropped off. He accepted her excuse but he knew she had to do some thinking about the conversation they had earlier. Jake knew Fitz really liked Olivia, he did not know if Olivia was interested in Fitz but he hoped after their conversation if she did she would act on it, and act on it soon.

The Grants found their son in the third-floor study room…... on the computer.

"Fitzgerald what the hell is wrong with you why did you miss the game, you knew we would be there and what did you do to Mellie?"

Fitz stopped what he was doing just long enough to walk over to his mother speaking to her and giving her a hug and a kiss, then returned to the keyboard...

"did you hear me, what's wrong with you, Mellie said you were late coming to the tailgate and you ignored her when you did arrive, what has gotten into you. You better make things right with her like yesterday. Her father and I have big plans for you two."

Fitz kept typing…. ignoring his father

"look, she's your future wife you can't embarrass her in front of her friends. We have given you time to sow your oats, it's time for you to settle down, put a ring on Mellie's finger and start your run to the White House. She's the woman that can help you get there."

Fits ignored his father and kept typing his paper for Professor Beene's class

"Mona, talk to your son, I'll be downstairs", Jerry Grant said as he gave his silent son one last look before heading out the door.

"Fitz… son what's wrong?" Mona Grant asked

"mom I don't know, I just don't want Mellie in my life. I don't want her as my wife. I thought I could settle, could adjust and be unhappily happy but I want more. I want someone to share my life with that I love. I don't care about the State House of the White House, I want a house with a wife I am happy with and filled with happy children. I want to teach my children to ride a bike, I want to share their numerous firsts', worry when they are sick, be happy at their successes and be there to console them when they fail. I want to take long walks with my wife and come home to her because I want to not because society says I should. I don't want Mellie."

"You had four years to find that woman, what happened, have you found her"

"yes, I have but I think she hates me"

"who is she, do I know her?"

"nope, she is a girl in Professor Beene's class, we are working on a project together"

"what's her name?"

"I'd rather not say, she frustrates me…., little things"

"little things…like what? "

"the first time we met she insisted on calling me Fitzgerald after I repeatedly told her I prefer to be called Fitz, and she is still calling me Fitzgerald"

"why would something so minor bother you, that's your name?" Mona said

"I don't know, I told you she frustrates me, and she is apolitical"

"and"

"she's the opposite of everything I always thought I needed in my life to be successful"

"a successful politician or a successful husband and father…... you can have both, do you want both?"

"never thought of that, but dad is determined that I will marry Mellie but it isn't what I want, how can I be a successful father and husband if I start out as an unhappy husband?"

"it's up to you to …., tell Mellie…... tell your father …and tell this girl you are interested in. The one who frustrates you and who. If she is in your life she will frustrate you but if she is the woman you want…. you will enjoy that frustration."

"you know how that will go down with them, I'm not sure how it will go with her"

"who cares what he thinks… you can follow in his footsteps, and be a politician or follow in mine and be a CEO, husband and father. It's your decision, I'm not going to tell you what to do. If you don't want Mellie in your life, tell her make a clean break give yourself time. Maybe this girl, who you will not name or identify, isn't what you want either but the decision you make will be the one you have decided is best for you."

"thanks mom…. I needed that talk"

"I'll handle your dad and give you time to make a decision "

Mona Grant left he son to think about what kind of life did he wanted.

Her husband met her in the living room with a one on word question, "well?"

"well… we will give our son some space he has some thinking to do"

"thinking…... the only thinking he has to do is thinking about when he will propose to Mellie, she said some girl in his class sees his social position and bank account and is using sex to get him"

Jerry Grant did not have any qualms about talking about his son's future in front of his friends. Both knew his mind set for Fitz to become POTUS.

He turned to Jake and Andrew, "what do you two know about this girl, who is she?"

Both shook their head "the only girl we have seen Fitz with is Mellie, we have not seen him with any other girl in his bedroom.". The truth …but with a couple of omissions.

"Mellie said this girl was at the tailgate today, who is she, did Fitz leave with her?"

"Senator we don't know anything about any girl other than Mellie, Fitz left the tailgate alone. "Jake answered

"who is she, does anyone have a name, a few thousand should clear this up."

"Senator you will have to ask Mellie her name, "Jake answered

Mona Grant was listening to the conversation and knew both Jake and Andrew knew who the girl was but were refusing to provide any information, she looked at each with a sly smile, good job guys.

"Jerry lets go, Fitz will talk to us when he wants to …. stop harassing these young men."

Both Jake and Andrew took a deep breath when the two left. They watched from the window as they drove away, then turned to see Fitz sitting on the couch.

"thanks guys, sorry you had to lie for me"

"technically we did not lie. We don't know of anyone who is using sex to lure you into a relationship…...except Mellie "they all laughed

"It would be nice if Olivia was using sex to lure me", ….."I don't know what to do, can we talk about it, about me and Olivia"

"sure, let's talk" Jake answered

"Jake are you interested in Olivia,… is she interested in you … please tell me the truth not what you think I want to hear", Fitz asked

"Hell, yes I'm interested in Olivia, …but she is not interested in me"

"do you think there is a chance, for us?"

"a chance for what?"

"Everything, the whole thing ring, marriage, house, babies, growing old together?":

"Is that what you want Fitz, what you really want?", Andrew looked straight at Fitz as he asked. "will you someday find the two of you don't have anything in common. One day you will see a Senator or a President and think, that could have been me if I had made a different decision. Will you resent her will you resent your children? Mellie is safe, the perfect wife, everything that you need to ensure a successful future."

"but I don't love her, I like Mellie but I don't love her"

"do you love Olivia?"

"too soon to say it's love but my feelings for her are much deeper than my feelings are for Mellie. Can I tell you something I'm ashamed to admit? The last two times I was with Mellie I had to think about Olivia to finish so maybe Olivia is using sex" Fitz said with a smirk

"All I know is three weeks ago you got that Grant swagger back, it was about the same time you met Olivia. Before you make any decision, you need to know how Olivia feels. If she is not interested your decision is easy. Think on it a couple of days, when you see her Tuesday, if you still feel the same, ask her how she feels.", Andrew said.

"We will do what we can to block Mellie for you. If she shows up here we will let you know. Maybe you need to get a hotel room or bunk with some else until Tuesday. I suspect your father, and Mellie will have someone following you so they will either try and get Mellie into your bedroom or follow you to see where you go and bring her there... You need some time to think, hotel room or find someplace to lay low. Once you make your decision if it does not agree with what they want expect fallout from her, her dad and your dad". Jake said

"sorry to get you guys involved, I need a place to think. Maybe Stephen, nope he has roommates no need to get them involved... Harrison , nope he's Liv's family. My dad knows all my friends... Got to find someone he can't bully someone who my dad and Mellie doesn't know but who knows Olivia. …. Huck…... Huck, perfect, not sure even the FBI would take him on."

"I'll get his number from Harrison and see if he will help. We can go to The Haven for a drink and slip you out the back door... "Jake said she he called Harrison to get Huck's number.

"Fitz, we are friends and we want you to be happy. Neither of us like Mellie, she's a manipulating witch and would make your life hell. But if you decide she is the one we will welcome her with open arms.

"thanks"

"Huck said he would help and will bring a couple of guys to make it easier for you to slip out." Jake said as he returned to the room

 _ **Meanwhile The other side of Campus**_

"Liv, what happened today?" Abby asked

"what happened, what are you referring to?"

"as if you did not know, what's with, Fitzgerald

"except for being an ass, nothing"

"an ass with the hots for you"

"he has a girl, he doesn't have the hots for me, and I don't need anyone to have the hots for me."

"not that kind of hots, when you two were talking the attraction was so thick you needed a hacksaw to cut the connection, didn't you feel it?"

"all I felt were negative vibes from a brash, spoiled, selfish, coddled brat who was upset because he could not get his way"

"why did you decide to study at the library and not at his place, what happened?"

"his girlfriend showed up dressed in a t-shirt and a thong letting me know he was her man"

"what has that to do with you studying at his place, if you aren't interested, unless you are interested"

"I am not interested I just don't like the way the whole scene with her went, it started with her wrapping her arms around him then discussing morning sex which I thought was completely unnecessary"

"As I said again, if you don't care why does it matter…. I think you care, …. you do, …...you care"

"nope, nope, and nope. Let's call it a night Abby I've had enough Fitz for today"

"There is that Fitz again"

"Abby please…... enough"

Liv went to her room but she tossed the entire night, she had Fitz on the brain. She thought of the things Jake and Abby had said, does she have feelings for Fitz, there is that _**Fitz**_ again, easy answer…. yes. When she first turned to look at him she nearly drowned in his eyes. She was smitten but she knew smitten was all it could ever be. Now…..., maybe there is a chance, a small one but a chance.

She was awakened by both the unbelievable great scent of baking bread from the kitchen, Abby is baking some goodies, and the pounding on her door.

"get up Liv, you have company"

Company at 8am on a Sunday morning, someone has a death wish, she took time to wash her face and brush her teeth before finding out whose body will soon be buried. She slipped her phone in her pocket, just in case... She figured the visitor at 8am. was not a friend. There standing in her living room was Senator Jerry Grant looking down his nose at her.

"Are you Olivia Pope?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Ms. Pope I'm Senator Grant"

"what can I do for you Senator?"

"may we have some privacy Ms. Pope?"

"nope, you stay Abby stays, when you leave, she will leave"

"how much will it take for you to leave my son alone?"

"who is your son?"

"don't be cute with me, I'll give you 50k to get out of his life. "

"make it 500k and I might consider, make it a million and it's a definite yes."

"girlie I can destroy you, I can stop you from seeing him myself, don't mess with me."

"if you thought that you would not be here offering me a lot of money to do something you could do yourself, free. Now get out of my house before I sign a complaint charging you with assault and or sexual harassment"

"I'm a US Senator who would believe you"

"the person hearing the comments you just made," Olivia flipped the volume up so he could clearly hear himself.

"this is not over".

"I know it isn't, but it's over for today, not get out of my house, you have five seconds"

Jerry Grant left slamming the door behind him.

"what was that?" Abby said

"I think I just threatened my future father -in law" Liv said as she and Abby sat on the couch laughing.

Liv decided to stay in the rest of the weekend and Monday, except for her classes until she saw Fitz Tuesday in class, just in case. Just like Fitz she anticipated a problem from Senator Fitzgerald "Jerry" Grant.

Mellie came running up to him when he entered the building Tuesday for his class, grabbing his arms.

"Fitz where have you been I've been looking for you for two days, are you ok, we need to talk…. Can we talk after your class?"

"Mellie I'm working on the project after class I'll call you tomorrow"

"Is something wrong?"

"we will talk tomorrow I have to go"

Mellie put her arms around Fitz to hug him as he was trying to walk away, a scene witnessed by Olivia. Why was Mellie in this building? What had happened between them over the weekend? Are they still a couple? These thoughts filled Olivia's head as she entered the room

Fitz sat down next to her and gave her his summary, which she quickly looked over then passed him a copy of hers., They both had highlighted some of the same points, it was as if they wrote both summaries, together.

Professor Beene asked the two to meet with him after class

"I had an interesting visit from your dad Grant, seems Ms. Pope has set her sights on you and is using sex to trap you… is this true?"

He looked at Fitz…..." no sir…... wish it were true"

"what was that Grant?"

"nothing, sorry professor"

He looked at Olivia … "no sir"

"what's the story?"

"no story "Fitz replied. "Mellie gave my father some made up story about Liv"

"Liv?" …Professor gave Fitz a look over his glasses.…

"sorry…... Ms. Pope"

"Is anything going on between you two that would prevent you from completing your assignment?"

Olivia…"no sir"

Fitz….:"no sir"

"Senator Jerry Grant instructed me to change the assignment, he said I should partner you two up with someone else….. any comments…. any suggestions about changing partners for this assignment."

Fitz…..." no sir"

Liv…..." no sir"

"My…. aren't we extra polite today, which indicates there is something going on but since it does not impede you finishing this assignment it's not important to me. You are both unbelievable smart and could set the political world on end if that's what you both decide to do. Fitz, you are fighting your natural ability as a politician. Olivia, you say you are apolitical but you are anything but apolitical. I have read some of your papers, you both possess the instinct needed to be successful politicians."

"Senator Grant said if I did not change your group he would go to the President of Harvard and have me removed from the facility. I had to inform him even the President of the United States did not have the authority or clout to remove a tenured Political Science teacher from Harvard. If there isn't anything else you need to ask me about the assignment you are excused."

The two left the room heading in the direction of the library. Fitz pulled Olivia to the side.

"can we go to my house please, we need to talk."

"ok, let me tell Abby where I will be, I had a visit from your father Sunday morning"

"my dad came to your house?"

"yup, 8am and I am not a morning person"

"what did he say?"

"he offered me 50k to stay away from you, I told him to make it 500k and I might consider, make it a million and he had a deal"

"you said what…..., I know that left him reeling"

"not really he threatened to ruin me"

"and"

"I played his remarks back, threatened to file a sexual harassment complaint so the visit ended Olivia Pope 1 Senator Jerry Grant 0, but I am sure there will be a round two, or maybe three since round two was Professor Beene. He's 0 for 2 so we better get ready for a really big number three, I am seriously considering the 1M if he makes the offer again."

"'one million for what?"

"he and Mellie think there is something going on between us, so it's a cool million for making them believe they solved a problem that doesn't existed""

"doesn't…... could it ever exist?"

'he would not be paying for what could exist, he would be paying for what he believes is happening right now. I'd take it in a flash and give some to a Women's charity, under his name"'

"you wouldn't, would you….?"

"Let him make the offer again and we will see"

"enough of coming up with schemes to beat my dad, let's go to my house and study, we need to finish this assignment."

Both Jake and Andrew were out, so taking precautions Fitz set the alarm on the house. The two made their way to the third-floor study and started to set their notes out

"Ms. Pope, Olivia can we have one minute. One minute to shut my father and Mellie out. Two people not a Senators son or an Ambassador daughter just two people who I hope will grow to like each other, a lot. I already like you a lot. Can we have one minute"

"one minute"

Fitz walked over to Olivia lowering his chin on the top of her head. All the doubts he had about being with her disappeared. All the doubts about the two of them being together disappeared from her.

Fitz stepped back from Olivia but did not put his arms around her

"I like you Ms. Pope, a lot and I would like to have you in my life, do you like me a little, just a little. If not, we have caused a lot of trouble for nothing."

"Fitzgerald, let's just say the trouble we caused wasn't for nothing"

"If you are still calling me Fitzgerald we are moving in the wrong direction"

"Just wanted to keep you on your toes, to see if you were listening, Fitz.


	6. Chapter 6

Girl from the Hamptons

Chapter 6

Guys **, This chapter is for you**. Thanks for the wonderful reviews which made me really want to get this chapter out. Thanks for the encouragement. I decided to break it into two parts. Fitz and Olivia acknowledging their attraction now will they both accept that attraction and will build on it, I hope so... Mellie is out, or going fast maybe under duress maybe not., Jerry will be handled in an unlikely manner. Olivia is 18 Fitz 22, 4 years in the military after high school so I've decided to delay the mature content for a while yet...

I hope this chapter piggy backs well off chapter 5

Fitz

"Fitz …... did you just call me Fitz …It took my father offering you 500k to convince you to call me Fitz and not Fitzgerald. This is moving forward in a really good way...

Olivia moved away from Fitz and took a seat at the computer and started to remove papers from her case. Fitz walked over. sat on the desk facing her and took the papers out of her hand.

. Liv got up from the desk and walked over to the refrigerator getting a bottle of water for her and handing one for Fitz.

" really, ….you are using a bottle of water for cover?"

"nope,…. just giving the both of us some time to think about what we are going to say."

Fitz took the water and placed it on the desk, then took Olivia's hand walking her over to the sofa and pulled her down next to him. He took the water from her hand sat it on the table and grabbed both of her hands in his.

"what happens now, Ms. Pope

"I'm Ms. Pope, you are Fitz, aren't we moving in the wrong direction."

"that depends….., do I get a cut of the 500k"

"'why should you get a cut, and it's not 500k it's 1M?"

"1M… am I being sold to the highest bidder?"

"yep, you have become a piece of meat that your father and Mellie want and I am asking 1m to let them have"

"and your decision?"

"I haven't decided if you are worth the effort to fight for or if I could pick up a good nest egg for my children's education"

"children, have you picked their father yet?"

"that depends on you…... are you interested in the job."

'" why does it depend on me?"

"is there a reason I should turn down your dad's offer?"

"is there a reason that you want to turn it down?"

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, it seems like we are talking in circles"

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, I believe you are right, one of us need to stop circling, ladies first. "

"why am I going first?"

"because it's your decision what happens now"

"my decision?"

"yes…... your decision, …. simple, do you want me,"?

"do I want you,…. ?"

"stop circling, yes …...do you want me in your life as more than a friend."

"I did not know we were friends"

"stop circling, there isn't anyone here except us, … me and you…... whatever is said here will stay here, what do you want Olivia?...

Olivia remained silent as she picked phantom lint off her sleeves. She tried to pull her hand away from him and get up from the sofa.

"Olivia, talk to me…... please. Tell me what you want"

She remained silent …. Fitz let out a deep breath, frustrated with that silence. He took Olivia by the shoulders and turned her body to face him, then moved his hands down her arms grasping her hands in his...

." Since you won't tell me how you feel or what you want I'll tell you the same thing I told my mom in this very room Saturday."

"First" ... Fitz continued," I like Mellie but I do not love her. I am not sure if she loves me, more like we were thrown together at birth by our fathers to achieve their goal. I enlisted trying to give us space to find out if what they wanted was what we wanted. Four years later I am more certain than ever, Mellie is not what I want."

Fitz got up from the sofa and walked over to the window, trying to give himself time to figure out what he wanted to say because he knew he would only get one chance. If the two of them were not completely honest, right now, there would never be a do over. Once the outside forces move in they were doomed if they had not decided if they wanted to be together. A decision that he had made and hoped Olivia would make the same one.

He turned from the window and walked back over to the sofa and sat down, once again taking Liv's hands in his.

"Olivia Pope, I want to marry a woman I truly love. To share a home with that woman, to have children with that woman. I want to have the 2am feedings….., the first teeth…., the terrible two's…., the first day of school…., the prom and the arguments that go along with marriage and the make-up sex that comes after those arguments"

"make-up sex?"

"is that all you got out of what I said?"

"nope, but that was the most interesting "

"Liv, please I'm serious, what do you want, do you want me in your life as more than a friend?"

"can I have you in my life as more than a friend?"

"haven't you been listening to what I have been saying?"

"I've been listening…. you never said I was the woman you wanted to share that house, white picket fence and 2 ½ children with"

"that's all I have been saying for the last hour. I'm really going to enjoy make-up sex. "

"there is that make-up sex again, we have never had sex"

"nope… but we have had a lot of arguments, … I want you in my life, please tell me what you want, tell me what you want from me, tell me what I need to do… what we need to do so we can be together."

"Fitz, I like you" …

" you like me" he interrupted…...

" yes…. I like you"

" how much?"….

"let me finish, …...please"

"sorry",

Fitz did not like the speed of this slow-moving train. At this speed he could not determine its destination or direction... Is he a part of her life or not, would he ever be a part of her life? _**I like**_ _**you…...**_ does it mean I want you …, I want us…together ,…? Did Olivia like him enough to want him in her life.?

"Fitz, I like you, a lot….

"what's a lot?"…

"Fitz please"

"ok"

He wanted her to **just say it** , put him out of his misery of make him a very happy man.

"I like you, a lot…... I have since the first day in Professor Beene's class. I knew who you were and I knew about your fathers plans for you so I knew WE could never be. Then I met Mellie, wow, meeting her let me know you were completely out of reach for me so I put you out of my mind. Each time I saw you two together I knew there could never be anything between us.

Then Saturday… at the tailgate and Sunday with your Father, I did not know what to think and now here we are. You are talking about 2 am. feedings and the terrible two's and I am still trying to get my mind around the possibility that you may be interested in me….. interest that was more than someone working on a class project together. "

"and"

"and what"

"and do I get a split of the 1m?"

"Fitz"

"sorry, just trying to lighten things up"

"you do know if this becomes serious it will spoil your father's plans"

"spoil his plans… his plans would spoil my life….and, Ms. Pope , Liv this is already serious to me. "

"so how do we navigate the storm that we know will come"

"first, Liv…... are we together in this?"

"yes Fitz, we are"

Fitz leaned in to kiss Olivia when house burglar alarm sounded, both startled by the sound,

"what happened?" Liv said as she walked over to the window.

Fitz turned a tv on that Liv had not seen and saw Jake and Andrew in the living room, Andrew was shutting off the alarm.

"was that always there?" Liv said pointing to the TV

"we always had an alarm system, Huck upgraded it"

'Huck, how did he get involved?"

"I'll fill you in, I better let the guys know we are upstairs."

Fitz went to the door only to hear Andrew calling his name.

"I'm upstairs, its ok… see you in a few"

Fitz turned to Liv, "I'm going to update the guys, would start merging the papers I'll be back as soon as I can"

Fitz went downstairs to meet with Jake and Andrew.

"I assume Live is here that's why the alarm was set", Jake said with a half smirk.

"only because we were studying and we need to be alert since my dad, and Mellie are out there and we don't know what their plans are."

"studying, is that what it's called now", Andrew said as he came into the room carrying his laundry to the laundry room, '"now we know the alarm really works. That was a good idea by Huck, no-one but us know it has been ungraded. Are you concerned about your father or/and Mellie?"

"I'm concerned about everything and worried about what my father will try and worried about what he will convince Mellie to do"

"we will keep a lookout…. what have you decided, but if Liv is upstairs that's easy to figure out", Jake said

"It's not a certainty but I believe we have moved past the friendship stage. We still have to finish the project so Liv being here did not really indicate anything."

"yes, it did, "Jake countered "if Mellie was still in the picture you never would have agreed to the alarm upgrade and since it was set indicated you did not want any unwanted unexpected Mellie visits. Are you and Liv together Fitz,"

"does that bother your Jake?"

"yes, but you saw her first so I can accept you winning the girl's hand… this time"

"If I have any say, this is the last girl's hand I will win…. except my daughters of course."

"is it that serious?"

"for me it is, I hope Liv feels the same, she's it for me no need to look any further"

"Fitz, are you sure?"

"Jake, I am sure. The last four years, thinking about the girls you and I went through they were like a knife going through butter. The only girl that slowed us both down was Olivia, that's why I'm sure.

Andrew returned from the laundry room with some clothes in the hamper, including a pair of black thongs, he held them up and asked "I wonder who these belong to? ….. They better disappear fast otherwise the honeymoon will be over before the wedding."

The three had a good laugh as Fitz found a knife… cutting them to pieces and then walking them out to the garbage.

"that guy is whipped already" Andrew said as Fitz disappeared out the door.

"Andrew, she is one girl worth being whipped by"

The three sat down and Fitz told the other two about his father and Professor Beene saving his encounter with Liv for last.

"The Senator offered liv 50k to stay away from me "

"50k, that's a nice piece of change", Andrew shook his head and whistled

"It gets better, Liv demanded 500k to think about it, 1M to agree "

"I knew I liked her for some reason other than her looks, she's got spunk, taking on your dad, have you talked to Mellie yet?"

"nope, not yet. Guys I need to finish this assignment we will talk later about everything... I need to get back upstairs"

"what if Mellie shows up?"

"I already saw her today, told her we would talk tomorrow. If she shows up call me to come down don't let her come up…... ok."

"ok… Fitz you have a problem most guys would hope for two pretty smart girls and they both want you"

"I'll see you guys later, if you leave let me know'"

"we are ordering Chinese later, should we order enough for you and Liv?"

"Yes, just double the order"

Fitz returned to find Olivia with her ear buds in her ear furiously typing. Not wanting to scare or interrupt her he eased into a chair across the room but in her sight. She kept typing as she began to talk to Fitz,

"You back…. for good?"

"yes, they are ordering Chinese for dinner is that ok"

"that's good, not sure if I will still be here…... this should not take long. Did you guys decide what to do about the Mellie Fitz Olivia triangle?"

"There is no triangle"

"there is until you talk to Mellie and talk to your father"

"how do you know I haven't already talked to Mellie?"

"I saw you two together earlier today"

"is that why you were so reserved when we were talking earlier?"

"partially"

"partially?"

"she stopped you in the hall, you did not enter the building together, she had her arms around you, you never put yours around her and she kissed you but you did not kiss her back, she was not having the total meltdown she would have had if you had ended it"

"'pretty observant, but still doesn't completely explain why you were partially reserved when we were talking."

"I'm still not sure…. just because you did not want Mellie it does not mean you want me, and then there is also papa Grant."

"my father … the grandfather of your children"

"now we have children, how did that happen we skipped the courting, engagement, wedding and don't forget make-up sex"

"they all will come, we have passed the first four hurdles in a five-hurdle race"

"what five hurdles?'

I like you…... a lot

You like me a little but that will change soon…. I hope

My closest friends like you

My mother likes you

"Your mother, she doesn't even know me"

"yes, she does"

"I just met her once, on Saturday,"

"you met her twice, Saturday"

"Ok, twice" … "She had a couple of cups of tea with us while she was waiting for you. We had a short conversation, nothing too unusual for two people in a social setting'

"That's because you do not know my mother, yet"

"What am I supposed to know about her, that would show she liked me"

"my mother absolutely loves the tea you served her and the manner you served it but she hates anything pumpkin. She may have eaten the first one but she would never have returned for seconds unless she had an ulterior motive "

"why would she eat something she did not like?"

"she wanted to talk to you, get to know you. If she returned for the second muffin it showed she liked what she saw, she wanted to talk to you some more, see what her gut said about you. See if her gut agreed with her head."

"how did she know I was the girl you were interested in?"

"I haven't figured that out yet. I talked to her when they came here Saturday, I called her later to let her know I was ok and staying with a friend through the weekend. It was what she did not say, or did not asked that let me know, she knew who you were."

"Fitz, this isn't making sense, you did not know you were interested in my, I did not know you were interested in me how could your mother 500 miles away know. Is she the Olitz whisperer?"

"what's Olitz?"

"nothing important, let's table this and get back to what we are here to do, finish the project. We have Mellie, her father and your father to worry about I don't know if I'm ready to add your mother to the mix. You think she likes me, that's good"

"I know she likes you "

"ok, your mother likes me, you father hates me, of the two which one would you rather have on your side?"

"my side…...how about our side"

"ok our side…..., which one?"

"my mother, she has more cunning and has more subtle strength than my father and she knows how and when to use it. She's on our side… she will handle my father"

"What's the fifth hurdle"

"Your friends", they need to like me."

"that's not a problem, they already like you after the tailgate parking space and the box seat tickets, you are in"

"not so sure, I spent nearly three days with Huck. He is very protective of you, I'm not sure I would survive his wrath if I mistreated you"

"then, don't mistreat me"

"that's settled…

"Let's get back to the paper, this is what I have completed, read it and let me know what you think."

Fitz took the pages from the printer and settled in to read., holding a red pencil in his hand to for edits. Olivia took a book from another class and started that assignment waiting for Fitz to finish. After a while she looked over to see Fitz with his head against the back of the sofa, his eyes closed.

"Fitz, are you asleep?" no answer…..." Fitz!"

"Liv, its perfect, I did not edit out, one word, other than to move my name to the first line"

Liv threw her book at Fitz, as she moved over to the sofa next to him.

"it's perfect, how did you do this so quickly"

"you don't realize how long you were downstairs, plus I just put our two papers together, it was easy. In most cases I just used whole paragraphs. "

The two-continued working on the paper, putting the finishing touches until they agreed it was as perfect as they could make it. They then made an outline of their oral argument, each taking the opposing side working like a machine. It was clear to them that if they were on opposing teams, neither would win. They were in such a groove they did not realize how much time had passed until Jake called to say the take-out order had arrived.

The two joined Jake and Andrew for dinner where the conversation turned to her encounter with Senator Grant a couple of days earlier.'

Jake asked" Liv I heard you took on a member of the U.S. Senate and won"

"Wasn't too hard of a battle, he started with a deficit"

"do tell, explain Ms. Pope", Andrew said

"most men see a woman and they see a victory,"

"are you saying men underestimate women?" Fitz asked

"nope, they overestimate themselves, they forget about their mothers, aunts, sisters, grandmothers and the successful women they meet in their lifetime. Women sometime walk the narrow path of females but more often are asked to walk the wide path often wearing the hat of both male and female. Women think faster because they must. Women can nurse, talk on the phone and cook at the same time. Men often forget women walked with them from St. Joseph to California, they did not ride in the wagons. Many of those women had children, rested a few days then got up from the hard ground and walked the rest of the way.

"Women are forced to balance numerous hats so dealing one on one is easy with any man that overestimates himself. Senator Jerry Grant was easy. I've gotten a harder argument from his son.

The three men looked at her and their admiration for the women and their roles in their lives grew. The group ended the night when Olivia noted the time saying she still had work to do for another class.

"I'll get my things, Jake will you drive me home"

"why Jake, why not me?" Fitz asked

"It's one of the hats women wear Mr. Grant, deception using smoke and mirrors. No way would you allow Jake to take me home if we were involved. For now, we will play this like we are just two students working together on a project, when we make the step we both will know it's what we really want."

"Liv, I know what I want right now, no need for smoke and mirrors"

"I do too but let's play it this way for now, if we will have a lifetime together a couple of months will not matter, Jake I'll be right back"

"Fitz where has she been smart, funny, pretty and more devious and cunning than one would ever expect. She is ten steps ahead of Mellie and your dad. Married to her is going to be fun, I envy you", Andrew said.

Olivia said goodbye to Fitz and Andrew, Fitz reminded Jake driving Olivia home tonight did not mean a stop at The Grill.

Olivia and Jake left the house, both saw a dark auto parked down the street and saw that auto follow them to her house. Concerned about her safety Jake took the precaution of walking her to her door. Both Olivia and Fitz knew it wasn't over but outside forces, they did not know existed, were working for them...

 **Two chapters posted one day apart but it was necessary to post them that way. I wanted to post it as one chapter but posting them this way allowed the small conversation that would/could happen between two people to take center stage rather than play a supporting transitional role.**

 **Not sure when the next chapter will be posted, maybe 2 weeks. I will attempt to follow the holiday season as part of the story. Who knows what conversations will take place that we will listen in on and what those conversations will lead to.**

'

"

.

"

"

'

"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mona Grant

Olivia stood in her door until Jake pulled away. When she turned around Abby was there blocking her way.

" Glad you got home ok, we were concerned but since you said you would be with Fitz we decided we were worrying for nothing"

"who are you talking about Abby, who else is worried." Olivia turned the corner into her living room and was met by a few of her close friends and a couple of people she did not know.

"What is this an intervention, I did not know I had a problem", Liv laughed

Abby took Olivia's hand, "is it Fitz or Fitzgerald"

Recognizing what Abby meant, Olivia said" it's Fitz, what's going on".

Harrison came into the room dressed in pajama pants, Olivia could not remember him ever being dressed that casually, especially any girls other than family

"she's here, now I can go back to bed, you guys can explain everything, I have to finish my paper"

"explain what"

Huck sat her down on the coach and sat on the table facing her.

"Fitz spent the weekend with me and Abby told us what happened with Senator Grant, she even played the tape. We have formed Ambassador Row bodyguards for Olivia Pope, guess you could call is your gladiators."

"what's it all about?"

"we know you are not afraid, but you are being careful about your safety and we want to help you. One of the males will spend a week here with you ladies. Harrison took the first watch because he's family and it gives you and Abby time to get comfortable with having a man around. I'll stay next week, then Stephen, and finally by buddy Charlie will walk you to class every morning... You have three classes with Abby and one in the building with Marcus and one in the building with Stephen. Call Charlie if you need someone to walk you home after class. "

"what about Charlie's classes?"

"no problem we have that covered, he's a friend."

"this a lot I don't

"don't know what" Stephen interrupted, "what did Huck call us, strays, and strays look after other strays, ok"

"can I order a pizza for you guys, to show my appreciation"

"nope, we ate while we were waiting, Abby made her killer Chili. We are calling it a night, what time your first class tomorrow?"

"9am"

"Charlie be here by 8:15, we are out of here"

Olivia stood in the door and hugged each person as they left, thanking each one as she started to tear up. She then turned to hug Abby who gently rubber her shoulders letting her know it was alright to cry.

"You two are together, good I'm going to get some rest it's tiring worrying about your safety, see you in the morning. I'm making fresh rolls for breakfast" Abby said as she left the room

"Abby, I thought you said you were tired"

"I am, I made them while we were planning all this. They will set overnight, all they need in the morning is 20 minutes in the oven."

"thanks Abby",

"thanks Abby… please …...girlfriend, I remember when you threatened to decapitate the ex-nearly boyfriend who decided no did not mean no when you walked in on him pinning me against the wall, friends help friends, period.

"see you in the morning, I'm going to clean up and call Fitz"

Across campus

Fitz was waiting at the window when Jake's car drove up and met him at the door. "Thanks Jake, did everything go ok"

"just a car that was parked outside and followed us to Liv's place, could not get the license plate or a good description "

"she's a great girl Fitz, anyone but you I would have been challenging that person to a duel at ten paces for her hand"

"do you have feelings for her?"

"yes and no, no feelings as a girlfriend, strong feelings as a friend, if you ever hurt her we will have those ten paces"

"I'm not worried about you"

"you don't believe me, we are friends, but she is a very special lady Fitz."

"I believe you, but Huck will kill me first and my body will never be found for you to kill, again and then there is Harrison "

"that lady has a lot of men willing to protect her"

"she's that kind of Lady, I'm going to call her and say goodnight, thanks again."

 **Fitz called Olivia,**

"hi"

"hi, back mister"

"Jake said everything was ok, but I am concerned about you being home alone in case my father or someone he sends makes a visit"

"no worry there, the Olivia Pope Irregular are making sure nothing bad happens"

"Olivia pope Irregulars?"

"I can see you never watched Sherlock Holmes, they call themselves Gladiators, I prefer Irregulars"

"Good I can relax a bit knowing you have someone else watching out for you, how is it going to work?"

"I have three classes with Abby, one in the same building as Stephen and one with Marcus. One of the guys will stay with us for a week at a time and Charlie will walk me to class each morning and home at night as needed."

"wait…. who is Charlie and who are these guys staying at your house?"

"Charlie is a friend of Huck, the guys are Harrison, Huck and Stephen "

"how did Stephen get roped into this?"

"the same way as Jake and Andrew, I think Stephen and Abby are getting close, so he doesn't mind. He loves her breakfast rolls; he and the other Irregulars' are here every other day for breakfast anyway. Abby's baking makes our place the perfect place for that great cup of coffee. The guys come in once a week with bags of breakfast foods, ingredients for Chile and of course popcorn. It gets really crowded some mornings. "

"Nice to know someone did not steal your heart before me. I'm going to call my mom and tell her about you, although I think she knows already, are you going to bed soon…., can I call you back after I talk to her?"

"yes, I'll be up for a while, today's events have me wired"

"I'll call you back after I talk to my mom"

Fitz moved from the bed to a chair, he knew he had to be very aware of everything he said and everything his mother said to see what she knew,

Mona Grant answered on the second ring. She was sitting at her desk writing thank you notes to those who helped with the last clothing drive to buy winter coats for a school in DC she had adopted She and the Senator split their time between their California Ranch and their Georgetown Townhouse. Having a place in DC was good for her. Mona spent some of her time in New York and her proximity to her husband cut down his ability to stray. When she saw the caller ID she was glad and slightly concerned, it was late for Fitz to call but she was glad to talk so soon after Saturday.

"hi Fitzgerald "

"hi mom, is dad home?"

"nope, poker night…, or also called the night to smoke cigars and lie about the cards you are holding,"

"I need to talk to you and I don't want him to hear"

"go ahead"

"I talked to the girl, like you suggested"

"yes…... what happened"

"I discovered she likes me almost as much as I like her"

"that's good, are you going to tell me her name now?"

"no need to tell your you already know her name and I'm sure a lot more about her"

"what is her name, or are we playing twenty questions?"

"her name is -Olivia Pope, you met her Saturday, twice, but I believe there is more that you are not telling me",

 **Smart boy this son of mine. He has all my smarts and he knows how to use them. Now I've got to be very careful not to protest too much, but enough so he won't come to the right conclusion.**

"Why would you think that I know something?"

"the muffins, pumpkin muffins you hate everything pumpkin and you ate two, on the same day."

"It was a tailgate Fitzgerald, I sampled many different foods, nothing special about eating a pumpkin muffin"

 **Mona don't protest too much, she had to keep saying to herself(Mona)….…**

 **that's two Fitzgerald's, she is hiding something (Fitz)** **.**

 _Mother and son were dueling with words…... his aim was to find out what she knew, hers was hiding what she knew and keep him as clueless as she could._

"mom, the only reason you would put yourself through that twice, you were trying to figure something out. You were interviewing Olivia for what…. Daughter-in-law,". **I really hate this smart kid sometimes, but he's still the student and mother Mona Anderson are still the teacher**.

"Fitz, you are wrong, I just enjoyed her company, do you know she served tea the proper way, it was so refreshing. She, and Abby are such delightful young ladies"

"mom she's the same girl who took on Elizabeth at my party"

"I did not remember her from that"

"mother, you remember everything and everyone who does something courageous, you were one of the first ones to applaud when she schooled Elizabeth, but I will let this rest, for now I have something more serious"

"your husband, my father, the US senator tried to bribe her and when that did not work he threatened her…...He went to her house at 8am Sunday morning, the threat ,,,,, he would, destroy her… the bribe, ,,,,,,he offered her 50k to get out of my life "

"50k that's a nice number I wonder why such a large opening amount, who is she? "

"mom!"

"sorry, continue"

"-it gets better, she countered by asking for 500k to think about it and 1m to actually do it": (Mona) wow. **I knew I liked her for a reason, good girl Olivia, that took spunk, she's going to make a great addition to this family. My mother was a take no prisoners lady, she gave those traits to me now Olivia will pass them on to my grandchildren.,**

"Fitzgerald I'll take care of your father, but we still have to worry about Abby and her father, have you told her yet that things are over between you two"

"I'm doing that tomorrow"

"make sure you do better she hear it from you than someone else, and make sure you do it in public. I understand she can be kind of irrational and I don't want to break my nails on her."

"mother!"

"Fitzgerald…. I'm a society lady third, a senator's wife second and a mother first. The Carmichael are an obnoxious bunch. I am so glad they will never be a permanent part of our family. But I will break all my well-manicured nails if Mellie or her dad tries anything with you or Olivia. And can we drop the discussion about the muffins"

Fitz knew then something was up, and Mona Grant knew her son would drop it but it, but she also knew it would always be a hairs breath from him bringing it up again.

"ok mom thanks for the support"

"Why don't you and Olivia meet me in New York for brunch Sunday?"

"Thanks for the invitation but we are playing it close until things settle a bit"

"Fitz don't start off hiding her, if you want her on your life be proud to have her on your arm."

"I am…. it's her idea, until I have completely ended things with Mellie and told your husband. We don't want to add fuel his wrath "

"she is right, you picked a good one., I would like to welcome her to the family as soon as possible. Let's plan something around the holidays by that time things should be near normal, …night Fitz I'll handle your father"

"thanks…... night mom"

Fitz immediately called Olivia

"hi, are you still up, hope I did not wake you"

"nope, just finished reading the last chapter and moving my notes from my notebook to my tablet."

"You still use a notebook?"

"I found it the perfect way to study, Read… make notes…. then move the notes to a computer and to a thumb drive or SD card, no possibility of ever losing your work and writing them twice makes them easier to remember …. it works for me"

"that's probably why you already have a semester of your required courses completed and a 3.5+ gpa,"

"how do you know all that about me""

"I had two days with Huck, I asked everything I could think of about you"

"what did he tell you?"

"everything…..., even old boyfriends"

"He doesn't know anything about any old boyfriends"

"are you saying there aren't old boyfriends "

"what did your mother say about the muffins?"

"nothing useful"

"back to old boyfriends"

Olivia heard the hitch in his voice when she asked about his mother and the muffins, she knew something was there, but she wouldn't press it.

"let's talk about your girlfriends…..., past and present"

"are you changing the subject Ms. Pope"

"are you refusing to answer Mr. Grant"

"nope, I'm telling Mellie tomorrow at The Grill before my last class. "

"what time is that?"

"about 2, is that OK, any advice"

"nope, I know you can handle it, when will you tell your father."

"I assume Mellie will call him, so I guess he will call, or drop in tomorrow night, or at least by the weekend. My mother is staying on the East Coast through the Thanksgiving holiday and she invited us to brunch this Sunday, I told us we were staying low key until this was settled. I was warned not to hide you, but I told her it was your idea. Maybe I will invite Jake and Andrew to drive down and meet her for Sunday brunch Sunday. It would vex my day if he shows up and I'm in New York. Do you mind if I leave for the weekend?"

"smart Fitz I agree, meet your mom I will be OK with my band of Irregulars. "

"can I talk to you until you fall asleep "

"no mister, you have three classes tomorrow, you can't fall behind. When I graduate so will you, we will talk tomorrow morning"

"I love you Olivia, you don't have to say it back, but know I love you and don't say it's too soon, goodnight"

"goodnight, Fitz.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Girls from the Hamptons

The Talk

Fitz and Olivia were finishing up the last of the oral arguments that Abby and Stephen may use when Olivia collapsed on the sofa and laid her head against the back, Fitz flopped down next to her and unexpectedly laid on the sofa putting his head in her lap. This took her completely by surprise, when she looked down he was starring at her as he sat up and reached to pull her lips closer for a kiss.

The kiss was just a peck, but it soon turned into a battle of tongues with Fitz sitting up straddling Olivia. They became more intense with her pulling at his hair as he attempted to get his hands between them and unbutton her blouse. Clothes were being tossed on the floor and the sofa. They were removing everything and soon only her bra and panties and his black briefs remained, these items soon joined the other items...

Fitz look at Olivia's body and moaned aloud as her started to kiss her starting with her neck and soon his mouth replaced fingers on her breast. He gently rolled one between his lips then moved on to the other one. Fitz stopped just long enough to change places with her, he was now sitting as he maneuvered her to sit facing him her legs spread open across his lap as his fully engorged member bounced up and down. Olivia started to slowly stroke him as their foreplay reached the level of not return.

He asked, "Liv are you sure?", but her slowly stroking his very hard member made that question seem irrelevant. He pulled her closer until she was right over his cockl then slowly sunk her whole body down and Fitz nearly lost it. He began to move slowly as her walls grabbed him like a suction cup grabbing him each time he moved. The sensation was heavenly and he started to moan and tell her about how wonderful her body felt. He heard her gently calling his name, softly, then louder then Fitzgerald!.

Fitzgerald!, what the hell, he opened his eyes and discovered her voice was coming from his phone. They had both gone to sleep still talking and he had just had the most surreal dream only to have Liv wake him up. Did she hear him…..., what did he say, …OMG, what could he say to her...

"Liv"

"Fitz are you ok, what's wrong, are you hurt, are having a dream?".

"Liv, I'm sorry", but then looked at his morning wood and decided he better get off the phone fast before he embarrassed himself more. It was a no brainer, he had to get Mellie out of his life ASAP...

Fitz started his day with a cup of coffee, a strong cup. He hated his Wednesday schedule, but he knew it would get him out of school faster. Liv already had nearly enough credits to be classified as a sophomore, so he really had to complete the required courses to have his college credits he earned in high school properly credited. Gabbing his travel cup, he headed out for his first class while still thinking about his meeting later with Mellie.

Fitz had also taken college level courses when he was attending St. John's. Unfortunately, he had to take a class, and write papers to update those credits. By, taking this class and taking several summer classes, he and Liv could begin to take their core courses, at the same time, next fall. The class load was a bit full right now and he would lose his summer break, but he would save a year and be able to enter law school in three years. This was the once a week 4-hour class on Wednesdays 8am to 12pm. He then had two other pm classes. This was the perfect time, he decided, to meet Mellie. He would meet her during the break between his two afternoon classes in a very public place.

Fitz saw Mellie sitting at a table with, who else Elizabeth, he knew this wasn't an accident, so he knew he had to tread carefully but this is a public place, so he tones his danger dial down... Mellie immediately got up when he came to the table wrapping her arms around his waist trying to kiss him. Fitz gave Mellie a peck on the cheek greeted both ladies and took a seat at the table facing the window.

Both Mellie and Elizabeth started talking at the same time, but he immediately started to zone them out. The first thing he saw was the red hair streaming from under her bright aqua cap falling midway down her back. …..., Abby…. he kept looking and then he saw Stephen, then Huck and coming up last was Olivia with an arm laying across her shoulder. The arm belonged to a man he did not know, had never met and could not remember ever seeing before either on campus or with the group... They entered the restaurant and Fitz tried hard to ignore them and give his attention to Mellie and Elizabeth. He wanted to turn and sneak a look which became unnecessary when Mellie and Elizabeth started to make comments about the group.

"Ambassadors Row has arrived, huh", Elizabeth said smirking …, The three watched as they sat in a booth across the room directly in Fitz's view, … "…Ambassadors Row" … Mellie took over the comments about the group. " I see Olivia has moved her attention since she found out you were taken. That's Charlie Lane a Techers Assistant in the computer Lab. His father owns Lane Electronics. I heard he doesn't need the degree, but his father told him if he wanted to inherit the company it would only come with a degree from Harvard. Not sure if it's a step up from you Fitz but it's certainly is a step down for him".

"What in the world does he see in her, what in the world does any man see in her?.", Elizabeth chimed in with another negative comment.

Fitz was trying hard not to get up and walk out. Just tell Mellie it was all over between them and leave but he couldn't. He couldn't leave after seeing another man's arm draped around his girl. He did not know who Charlie was, then he remembered Olivia telling him about a Charlie walking her to class. It dawned on him this was all a set-up, planned to perfection. The arm around Olivia's shoulders was a good touch but was it necessary. Anyone seeing them together every morning would think they were an item **. Well done Irregulars, my job just got easier.**

"Mellie, I would like to talk to you alone" Fitz said as he took Mellie's hands in his.

Both Elizabeth and Mellie had a wide smile on their faces as Elizabeth made an excuse to leave.

"Ok, Fitz, what do you have to tell me that you could not say in front of my cousin, something romantic … maybe. Not the optimum setting but it's something we can tell our children about."

"Mellie, we have known each other forever. Your dad and my dad decided we were the perfect couple to make it to the Oval Office"

Mellie smile grew wider and wider in anticipation of what was coming next.

"Unfortunately, neither your dad or mine asked us what we wanted. Mine did not, did yours?"

"No Fitz …. no need, they knew we would make the perfect couple."

"It's not up to them to determine if we would make a perfect couple. It may have happened naturally, but they forced it on us, they never allowed our relationship to develop on its own… Mellie, we are not the perfect couple, I like you, but I do not love you. I am sure if you thought about it did your father ever give you a chance to choose or did he just sell you off to the person that could make him look important. Both your father, and mine, want power the Oval is the ultimate power…... I'm breaking things off, there is no us now nor will there be any us in the future."

Mellie sat there looking like a zombie as she started right at Fitz... She had expected a marriage proposal, but she was getting dumped, ungraciously in a public place and this was not the place for one of her patented loud temper tantrums. It took all the control she had to remain quiet and smile.

'" Is it someone else…... is it Olivia?"

"How could it be Olivia you said she is with Charlie?"

"who is she Fitz, I demand more than an…... **it's over**."

"there isn't anyone, and it is over, I have a class I have to go."

"It's not over I'll tell your dad and you will be back, you can bank on that."

"nope, I won't be back, and I will not insult you by saying we can be friends, it's not what I want, and I know it's not what you would ever accept so this is it. Goodbye"

Fitz got up from the table and walked to the door not looking back at Mellie or over at Olivia sitting with Charlie's arm over her shoulder. Mellie sat there stunned until she was brought out of her daze by Elizabeth sitting down next to her.

"So, that must have been some proposal you are totally spaced out. When is the wedding'''''', I am in the wedding party, right…... let's make it in February, a Valentine wedding…that would be so cool …... The ranch would make a beautiful setting, there is enough time…. who needs a long engagement."

Mellie sat there with a vacant look on her face, saying nothing,

"Mellie say something, what happened, what did Fitz say?"

Mellie stood up from the table and walked out the door without saying a word. Huck reached across the table and took Charlie's arm off Olivia's shoulder, "you are enjoying playing your part a little too much. First part is done now we get ready for the fallout. Are you ready Olivia"

"Huck, I have never been readier for anything"

Fitz was happy, but he knew it wasn't over, it was just beginning. He somehow made it through his last class and back to his house. Andrew met him at the door telling him his dad had called him when he could not reach Fitz, who had turned his phone off after sending Olivia a text. His father wanted Fitz to call as soon as he got the message, Fitz thanked Andrew then went straight to him room, never turning his phone back on. He knew the fallout would be swift, but he also knew Congress was in session and his father was too busy to make a personal visit himself, but he had surrogates, a lot of surrogates ...

Four more times that night either Jake or Andrew knocked on his door telling him his father was trying to reach him. About 10pm the doorbell rang, his father's private secretary, Daniel, was at the door demanding to see Fitz, with a message from his father but Jake and Andrew lied and said he was out. They knew the refusal to talk to his father was not going to stop either Mr. Carmichael or his father, but they had been stopped for tonight at least.

Fitz figured someone would be waiting for him when he left the house the next morning, so he went out a side door and through his neighbor's yard to the next street over. As Jake picked him up he saw Daniel sitting in a car in front of his house.

The one good thing about today he would see Olivia. She was a breath of fresh air. Just the thought of spending the rest of his life with her gave him more of a reason to stay the course, stay strong. Just seeing Olivia in class changed his day from stormy to sunny, because he knew the category five storm called Jerry Grant was coming.

That afternoon he returned to his house and faced Daniel who told Fitz his father wanted to talk to him, it was an emergency.

Fitz made the call, "'dad what is the emergency?"

"Boy…... have you lost your mind, how dare you break up with Mellie and you chose to do it in a public place. That really hurt her and embarrassed her even more"

"dad, there is not good time or place to end a relationship but it's over. Your dream of the Oval through me is over. It's your dream not mine just let me live my life my way. I have a paper to write I have to go."

'I'll cut you off, we will see how far your good looks will take you without my money. Is it what girl from your Political Science class I told Cyrus he would lose his job if he did not break up your group. Mellie may not have you, but I will ruin that girl and make sure Cyrus Beene loses his job."'

"dad do whatever you feel you must but whatever you do there is no Mellie and me and there is no Fitz, Mellie and the Oval."

Fitz hung the phone up and started to get his papers ready for the study session

The doorbell let him know Olivia had arrived, with Charlie who dropped her off and left. Both Jake and Andrew said they would be home and the two could study in peace, no visitors or phones...

Earlier Fitz had called his mother and updated her about everything, ruining Olivia, getting Cyrus fired and cutting him off.

"Fitz, live the life you want to don't worry about your dad. How is Olivia doing?"

"She acts more like your daughter than I do your son." He told his mother about Charlie. Mona Grant smiled as Fitz continued talking explaining the conversation with his dad…...Mona remained quiet, but she was thinking to herself…., **Olivia smart very smart. I always knew that girl was smart, almost too smart for my son. What is Senator Jerry Grant thinking, I'm worth more than he is, and my father set up a college fund for Fitz. If Senator Grant keep acting like the ass he is I will put his clothes on the front lawn in black plastic bags.**

"Don't worry about any threatsfrom your father or anyone else. Make sure you touch base every day I'll keep an eye on your dad and keep him out of your hair. Don't worry about Cyrus and Olivia either , it's being handled. Bye son"

 _ **Son not Fitzgerald, that was my mom talking not Mona Grant, yes, she is hiding something. The question, what is Mona Grant hiding …... not his mother but Mona Grant is hiding something.**_

The two got to work with the outline for their oral argument. Studying was the best thing, it took their minds off what could possibly happen. They had to be on the alert and watch out for the Carmichael clan and Senator Grant but right now they could focus on writing the best paper and presenting the best oral argument possible...

After about two hours, they decided the outline was good, and they could stop for the night. Olivia made a cup of tea, Fitz poured himself a shot of scotch and filled the cup with coffee.

'" drinking…. on a weekday?"

"Its been that kind of day, my girl walking around campus with another man holding her hand, both Mellie and Elizabeth at one sitting, then my father threatening to ruin my girls' life, get my teacher fired and disinherit me, he walked back to the bar poured another shot in the cup," it's definitely a two-shot day." They both laughed as Olivia packed her papers back into her briefcase.

"can we sit for a while, maybe find something to talk about that does not include my father, my ex or her father"

"Fitz I know what we can talk about that doesn't include any of the above"

"Ok, you start, what are we talking about?"

"Your dream"

"My dream," _**This was the last conversation I thought Olivia would have ever think of having.**_

"If we are going to be together we have to talk about anything and everything"

"Anything and everything, like what" _**He was going to deny if possible maybe she would find something else interesting to talk about.**_

"Were you dreaming about us having sex?"

Fitz almost chocked on his drink and dropped his head, this was not a subject he wished to talk about especially not this early in their relationship.

"Liv, I don't want to discuss sex with you, shouldn't you be talking to another female, Abby maybe?"

"I already talked to Abby, she is the one who said I should talk to you."

"Liv, please I don't want to talk about this with you, not now."

"Well, I want to and I'm going to discuss it… with you. Mellie mentioned morning sex and if you are having dreams about morning sex, or any sex I hope I'm the one you are dreaming about. Were you dreaming about me… about us having sex?".

"Would you think different about me if I said yes?"

"Think different about you…. why…... how are we ever going to have makeup sex if we don't have sex and how are we going to have sex in we don't talk about it?"

"Liv… most people don't talk about sex they just do it…. it just happens"

"Is that how it was in your dream…... did it just happen?"

"I never said I was having a dream and I definitely never said I was having a dream about sex."

"So, why were you moaning, calling my name, saying how good my body felt. Please answer, were you having a dream when I heard you on the phone and were you dreaming about us having sex. Unless there is another Liv…... I would really like to know."

"Liv, I really don't want to have this conversation, we haven't really kissed, and you want to talk about sex, and there is no other Liv in my life and I was dreaming"

"Please…. tell me about your dream, tell me what we were doing, what I was doing that had you moaning and calling my name."

"I don't want to discuss this…. why are you asking, …. why is it so important to you?"

"I'm asking because it is important…... it's important to me because…because I have never had sex before."

Fitz looked at her astonished…" never?"

"never…, not ever… don't you believe me?"

"not once that was so bad it made you swear, never again?"

"I said never…... not once"  
"you are a virgin?"

"yep… 100%"

"how did you manage that?"

"Fitz, I'm only 18…soon to be 19…and I have never met anyone who I wanted to have sex with."

"No boyfriends?"

"yes…. I've had boyfriends"

"and sex never came up?"

"of course,"

"so…... what happened?"

"I told you I had never met anyone I wanted to have sex with, I never said no one wanted to have sex with me…... they did I did not. Maybe that's the reason my boyfriends never lasted a long time…... Tell me what your dream was about."

"Ms. Pope are you a closeted peeping tom, a voyeur, getting your kicks by talking about sex?"

"Nope, I just want to know what I have to look forward to."

"Have you found that person you want to have sex with?" Fitz said, smirking as he was trying not to smile.

"yup. So, the more I can learn before the less I will have to learn during."

"Liv what do you think you will be able to learn without actually having sex?"

"a lot of things…... I guess…... I don't have any experience, so I don't know anything… what were we doing before it happened…? where did it happen…...you know the whole preparation…tell me some of what happened, tell me about morning sex."

"You really should talk to another woman about sex?"

"You may be right, but it's more fun talking to the person I'm going to lose my virginity to and who will be the father of my 2 ½ kids…..., Where were we, what were we doing, what is morning wood and why is sex better in the morning, or is it just better to you?"

'Olivia, you are smarter than 90% of other 18-year-old freshmen, males and females. Your questions about sex is borderline pre-teen. You seem so naïve about sex. Didn't you talk to your friends as teenagers, didn't you ever experiment with your former boyfriends?"

"no, no. nope to both. My friends and I, including the girls, never seriously discussed sex and as for experimenting…. when Bobby Mays stuck his tongue in my mouth after a dance when we were 14, I nearly barfed. After that the over achiever in me decided I never wanted to discuss sex until I discussed it with the person I wanted to be with."

"Will you barf if I put my tongue in your mouth?"

"no silly, I got over that a long time ago, but even then, all it felt like was a foreign object invading my very personal space. I knew I did not want to have sex with any of my boyfriends because if their tongue felt weird, having sex was never going to happen…... Now you make me sound like a fourth grader because I'm asking questions about the most beautiful intimate moments between two people in love. Or at least that is what the books I have read says and what my Granny Bess told me. I'm going, I'll call you when I get home."

"Liv I'm sorry, I've just never met anyone like you before, you can write and debate like a grad student, yet you can sound so vulnerable when you ask about sex. I like you a lot, no I love you which makes it hard to talk to you about something so intimate."

"why?''''"

"because…."

"because, what?"

Fitz just looked at Liv, never saying a word hoping that smart brain of hers would answer her question."

"oh…oh…...I see, we can discuss it on the phone if it's easier, I'm going."

"no, no…. please don't go. If we are going to be together it's important that we can talk about anything, especially sex... There may come a time when we may have to have a very difficult talk. I'm glad that you feel so at ease you can so easily talk to me. I would never have started a conversation like this. Just a minute, make sure the door is locked, and turn the tv on to mute the conversation."

"why?"

"why…this is a conversation I want to keep between us, including the fact that you are a virgin. First morning wood, or a morning hard on. For some reason I wake up some mornings and my penis is hard"

…..." without you doing anything" …...

"yes… without, me doing anything." **Fitz started shaking his head, thinking this is not going to get any easier. "That** may not be the same withall men **."**

"does it go down by itself?"

"most of the time"

"if it doesn't?"

"a cold shower helps"

"and if it doesn't?"

 _ **Damm Fitz thought…... she won't let up but if she wants to know I am going to tell her.**_

"If you are married, it's simple."

"If you are not married?"

"If no woman is available and a cold shower doesn't help then men masturbate"

"Ok"

"Ok, does that explain everything?"

"Nope"

"nope…. what else?"

"A lot more but that's enough for now… So, what were we doing before we started having sex?"

"we were here going over the oral arguments and it happened right here on this coach"

"On this couch, …Ok…, I want you to know I'm already on the pill."

"why are you on the pill if you have never had sex?"

"my granny gave my mom the talk and told her when she was a college student, an ounce of prevention stops a lifetime of regrets. They are both college graduates and they understand the college campus. Both say male college students see women as boobs sitting where her naval is with the rest of her upper body missing. According to them, a college campus has more uncontrolled testosterone than the entire US Military."

"Some people believe allowing a girl to take birth control gives her permission to have sex. Granny Bess, says, nature gives her permission because nature takes over... They both talk very freely with me about sex. Some questions can't be answered by them, unfortunately, that's why I'm asking you to fill in what they missed or can't explain, the empty spaces. . When I started taking the pill it wasn't giving me permission nor was I inclined to look for someone to have sex with, but it lets me know I'm protected when it happens."

Fitz was amazed that Olivia was able to talk about sex in such a so matter of fact manner. Very good advice from two very smart women. Her mother and his mother had the same idea. At thirteen his father did not give him the "talk" his mother did, and she bought boxes of condoms and put them in his bathroom.

He did not think she was ready right now and after the other night he figured he was going to be taking a lot of cold showers…. cold showers were never a regular part of his past, but it seems they will be a big part of his immediate future...

Liv laid her head on his chest," I can't wait, if I could make you moan and call my name like that in a dream I have to make sure I can do the same thing as the Olivia in your dream. I have read about sex, I have talked to my mom and Abby. . This is the first time I have talked about it to a man. This was a good talk. Next time I hope we will talk about what my first time will be like. I would really like to touch you I've never touched a man or even saw one naked"

Fitz leaned his head back against the couch,….. yes, a lot of cold showers.

 **I know the conversation between Olivia and Fitz about sex is kind of sappy BUT. What would a smart inquisitive girl do when confronted with the possibility of losing her virginity. It's her choice, it will be with someone she cares about and who cares about her. She would have questions, facts littered with misinformation and doubts. Being young and naïve she would not think twice about asking the man/boy the questions she wanted answers to.**


	9. Chapter 9 Show ant Tell

Girl from the Hamptons

Chapter 9

 **Wow, I really did type too fast or think too slow, Daniel would be an aide to Senator Grant not a secretary, so sorry. But a personal aide paid by the family who can carry out the wishes of the Senator without explicit directions. I also hope I can keep the spelling, Jerry Grant and Gerry Grant in their right lane. Gerry Grant (G =/ g\good) the good guy verses. Jerry Grant /J\=just a pain in the arse). .**

 **This chapter was a tad longer than usual, but I wanted to tie everything up in one swoop. I hope I did not meander too much.**

 **This is the last chapter until after the Christmas Holiday ( maybe) so I hope I ended it in a manner that will make you return to the story.**

 **Thanks for the feedback I appreciate every reader and every comment.**

Chapter 9

FOPV

It had been three weeks since his breakup with Mellie. Fitz wasn't sure what was happening with his father, Mellie or her father. He expected the worse but right now things are quiet which is not always a good thing...

He and Jake spent time with his mother in New York, but she did not have anything more to tell him. Their brunch was filled with conversation about the upcoming holiday and little about anything else. Fitz was not sure if she was being a protective mother or if she was in her Mona Grant master strategist mode... …., probably the latter he guessed..., Mona Grant was planning something, but she was not giving away a hint to what it was...

Senator Grant and his wife decided to spend Thanksgiving with the Anderson side of the family at the Hamptons and spend Christmas in California. Mona did not ask about her son's plans he understood without being told Thanksgiving was the one holiday he was expected to spend with her and the rest of the family. Because of the weather conditions at Christmas, the Hamptons was the usual place at Thanksgiving. It as was a safer time to visit during the winter months without the possibility of getting snowed in. The political break also made more sense, ten days during Thanksgiving six weeks during Christmas.

Fitz knew even though it had been three weeks and no explosion he knew the holidays could be a minefield, the perfect setting for a Grant/Carmichael ambush. Olivia told him her family would be in the Hamptons for Thanksgiving also. Seeing the possibility of anything and everything happening he and Jake considered spending Thanksgiving in California, but he knew this was a favorite holiday for his mother, so he just had to be careful.

It was their last class before the holiday they knew it was the last times they would be able to openly see each other until after the Thanksgiving break. Interactions in class between students was a norm, it gave them 90 minutes to see each other in an open setting. They had been extra careful. No contact except in class and during their study sessions which had been moved to Cyrus's office the past two weeks to convince anyone watching of their lack of a romantic interest... They talked every night, about everything and all night. Most mornings they both woke up to a line still open from the night before.

The conversations rarely covered sex anymore …maybe because Olivia understood the ramifications of the discussion on him. He still had the dreams along with morning wood. Cold showers were becoming a staple in his life, but he understood talking to him about what she did not know, or understand was a good thing. He knew he would have to go slow, let her tell them when it was right. He knew what he wanted, oh boy did he know, but it was more important what she wanted, what they both agreed to. He was treating her like she was already his wife…treating her like he hoped any man lucky enough to be the first man intimate with his daughter would do.

Fitz wanted to wait until they were married but they both were college freshmen. It wasn't a need it was want but each day he wanted her more to the point he was needing her.

Being realistic…. Graduating, getting a job and getting married it could be three to five years. That was not going to happen, and he understood that... He would marry her today, not because of the daily ache in his loins but because of the ache in his chest. He knew beyond a doubt that her loved and wanted to marry her. His mother liked her, his friends liked, and her friends liked him, he hoped, but how did she feel. Could they navigate marriage, school and the rest of the mine field that came with marriage and especially marriage at their age.

Olivia had talked to him candidly about sex, would she talk about marriage as candidly. He hated being away from her, he hated the ruse they were playing. She was in his heart everyday he wanted her in his home every day ,,,,, he wanted to be with her and just not in bed. He wanted them to study together, his head in her lap then going to bed together not her going back to her house. He decided he would find a way to see and talk to her during the break... That settled he turned the warm water off and got ready for another cold shower.

OPOV

We have been careful, staying away from each other. She just wanted to run her hands through that mass of curls every time she saw him, darn OMG just thinking about him brought a smile.

She was going to talk to Fitz, both were having a hard time. She wanted to take the next step in their relationship… it time for her to talk to Fitz, let him know how she is feeling.

FPOV

Fitz had a lot on his mind and a lot of things he wanted to avoid or accomplish, depending on the person involved. A week trying to avoid all contact with Mellie and her family and a week of trying to find time to spend with Olivia out of the eyesight of most everyone else. Olivia was leaving, with Abby, on Thursday after Dr. Beene's class. She would spend a couple of days with Stephen and Abby in New York with his parents then a couple of days at Abby's house. The remained of the time starting Tuesday she would spend with her family. No matter how he tried he did not see a window where they could see each other. He had no way to know if someone was watching him... If he disappeared overnight and his father or Mellie found out all their weeks of being careful was for nothing... His emotions were getting out of control she was on his mind every waking minute in the day. He knew he did not want her to be just a quick lay, in a non-descript hotel room hiding from the world he wanted her to remember and recount on their 50th wedding anniversary their first time together. What did he want…... his wish … the first time they made love, he would be making love to his wife, not his girlfriend.

In the meantime, he knew he would see her, they were bound to run into each other, probably during the annual holiday choir celebration. He just hoped when it did no-one would see the love and lust in his eyes.

It's the Tuesday before Thanksgiving his mother asked him to drive her to the store to pick up some fresh herbs and cranberries. His father volunteered saying he could drive her, but Mona Grant insisted she wanted her son to drive her because she did not see and talk to him as much as she would like... On the way back home, she asked her son to stop at a friend's house, so she could visit and have a cup of afternoon tea, it was about that time... Fitz followed his mother's directions never asking exactly where they were going or about the friend.

The door was opened by a woman that Fitz never remembered seeing… his mother introduced her as Miss Mary Clark... The two were ushered into the sitting room where another woman was sitting. Fitz stopped for a moment, the woman reminded him of someone, she looked a little like Olivia, same statue, same coloring. same expressive smile. He shook his head he had Olivia Pope on the brain.

Miss Mary introduced the woman to him…... "Fitz do you remember Miss. Bess. Come on in, my goddaughter Lynn is getting more hot water, sit until she comes back. Aren't you at Harvard now, … Lynn is also a student at Harvard, …. I know it's a big campus, but do you guys know each other… Sit, sit she should be back in a minute then you young folks can visit and talk about Harvard while we ladies visit."

Fitz held out his hand to the lady introduced as Miss Bess, but he soon found himself being hugged into her small frame.

"It's been some time Fitz since I saw you, I believe you were just going off to boarding school, it was the same year your father was re-elected to the Senate. You and your mother came by for a cup of tea. Mona said it is was good-luck tea…... Yes, like Mary said you and my granddaughter can visit while Mona, Mary and I reminisce..."

Her granddaughter, Miss Mary's goddaughter, is someone trying to play matchmaker, no thanks he just got out on one basket now he's going to have to politely wiggle out of another. How could my mom allow this she knows Liv and I are trying to work things out?"

When Olivia was asked to take her grandmother to visit her godmother she agreed, Mary Beene Clark was such an interesting lady and always had so many interesting tales to share. Each visit brought out another story about her family or Olivia' family... Their conversation always returned to her aunt, Caroline Louise Otkins, the woman she was named for and the woman Cyrus was engaged to marry...

Olivia heard the doorbell ring when she was in the kitchen brewing another batch of her grandmothers' special tea. Granny Bess never really shared her tea or the mixture she used but she would bring some with her when she visited friends as a gift…. She said it was good to ward off the cold and to bring luck to the house. ... When Miss Mary said an old friend and her son were going to stop by, Olivia thought, ' _ **who are they**_ **trying** _ **to fix me up with**_ '…... Now she had an inkling why her granny insisted that they spend the day together, "visiting friends". Her motive…, fix her up with someone. A man she had absolutely no interest in.

Olivia entered the study and saw Mrs. Grant… sitting across from her grandmother was Fitz. She stopped dead, a look of disbelief on her face... Fitz took one look at the person carrying the tray then realized who this granddaughter/goddaughter was, and his mouth dropped open.

"Lynn, I hope you remember Mrs. Grant, although she has not stopped by for tea while you were here visiting in years…..., this is her son Fitzgerald."

Olivia sat the hot water down then tugged at her shirt trying to hide her pleasure in seeing Fitz. The person, moments ago, she had no interest in seeing is the only person she really wanted to see.,

"Come sit with us for a moment… Fitz is also at Harvard… do you know each other?"

"Yes, we do…. he's my study partner in Professor Beene's class."

"You two are both students in my nephew's class, I know that is not a lot of fun. Lynn is Cyrus making it harder on you since you are his goddaughter."

When Mrs. Clark said goddaughter Fitz's head nearly did a 360 as he turned to look at Olivia...

"You know each other…..., good…. you can visit while we ladies enjoy our tea. Olivia take him to the rear porch, I lit a fire earlier, so it should be nice and warm. We will call when Mona and your granny are ready to leave."

Fitz got up, giving his mother a long look, and followed Olivia into a room at the back of the house where he could see the fire fully burning making the room very warm and inviting.

"Goddaughter…... Goddaughter…. Why is she calling you Lynn …who is Lynn …? Olivia, what haven't, you told me. Why didn't you ever tell me you knew Cyrus…. that he is your godfather."

"Fitz, he's my godfather he's not Don Corleone…... I don't broadcast that Cyrus is my godfather, especially since he is one of the most feared professors at Harvard. …. Miss Mary is my godmother, Cyrus is my godfather and she calls me Lynn because I was named for my Aunt Carolyn who was engaged to Uncle Cyrus. They were engaged and slated to be the godparents of my parents first child. Miss Mary stepped in when my aunt died…...See…. it's a simple, lets drop it.

"Olivia, we are definitely going to talk about this again…. really soon. We have been talking every night for over a month, I can't believe you never mentioned the little fact about Professor Beene".

"I thought you were running errands with your mother that's what you told me when you hung up."

"are you trying to change the subject…. I was I never thought one of the errands would bring me to you. Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"Nope, don't have a clue. Miss. Mary told me to make sure I stopped by, Granny Bess picked today for a visit... I thought it was her way of getting her fall tea I did not have any idea the three of them were planning this."

"Do you think anyone, but my mother knows about us?"

"Fitz, are you serious, …. all that…... you both are at Harvard… do you know each other was such a crock but I am going to let them believe it's all a big accidental meeting between us..."

"Do you think my mother told them?"

"What do you think…. you know your mother what do you think?"

"Yes, this has Mona Grant written all over it. I knew she was hiding something I never knew what until now. She should be recruited into the State Department, no one could have so seamlessly plan this and neither of us had any inkling until it happened."

"I want so badly to hold and kiss you, but I'm not sure making out here while our super sleuths are visiting in the other room is proper."

"Not proper but I would love you to hold and kiss me right now.'"

Fitz placed his hands on both sides of Olivia's head and began to nibble on her lips finally placing his firmly on her as he gave out a loud moan as Olivia raised upon her toes and put her arms around his neck pulling the two closer. The two kissed until they both had to come up for air. As Fitz pulled back from her he whispered.

"'Let's hope your no-tongue in mouth days are over because I'm about to put mine as far into your mouth as possible…...ok Lynn"

Olivia stepped back and gave him a look…...," I told you that only happened once, and it only happened then because the person who did it was not the person I wanted to do it.'"

"have things changed, a little'" Fitz said as he peppered her face with light kisses.

"nope, things haven't changed. The person has changed…... would you stop teasing."

"I'm not teasing, this is fun making out while the grown-up folks are sitting a room away."

"'If you don't hurry up you will be on your way home before I receive my very first real kiss from you."

The two resumed their kiss which floored Olivia and her whole body seemed like it would explode. She wondered is this what the books she has read call love, is this what intimacy feels like. If so she really liked it.

FPOV

Oh my, this feels right, this feels just right, we must talk. We must talk about us, but I don't want to spoil this. Whatever was planned for us today is working to perfection and I want more. I want to be with her full time, not hiding my feelings. Spoil things or not we have to talk about us. Talking on the phone is ok, but what we need to talk about needs to be done in person. We need to see the others body language and facial expressions while we are talking.

OPOV

This feels good. I want this feeling with this man, forever and I can imagine it will get better…... much better. No matter how it effects Fitz we must talk. We must have that talk and we must have it now.

Olivia told Fitz she needed to talk to the ladies next door, she did not tell him why and left the room

Then she entered the study all the women were surprised to see her, then she asked if she could have a moment.

"Fitz and I appreciate that this has all worked out, we need about an hour to talk so can you please find a way to give us enough time, we really need to talk and talk in person not on the phone. This is the one opportunity that may be possible since our study group will end with at the end of the semester and we need to talk strategy. We need about an hour to talk, only talk."

Mona Grant spoke up, "we can give you an hour maybe two. If it's important to you it's also important to us. Take your time, talk only, right."

"What did you two really do in that study group that you need time to talk, care to explain." her grandmother said as a smile crossed her face.

"'Granny, I will pretend you don't know anything that is going on."

"And I don't have to pretend that you are happy about how today turned out. Ok go on and have that talk."

"Talk only, thanks". With that Olivia returned to the room with Fitz

"Olivia what is going on?"

"I asked if we could have an hour to talk, your mother said we could have two. Fitz, I'm having weird dreams and maybe it's time to take our relationship to another level. I know you said one doesn't talk about it, it just happens. I don't want out relationship to be hidden and sordid. I want us to be a couple a real couple. I am not sure how we are going to do that if we are hiding out feelings. We are hiding from your father, we are hiding from Mellie, her father and Elizabeth and we are not developing the relationship we should because we are afraid of people finding out about us."

"Dreams huh, I can imagine…... I have been also thinking about us. I want us to openly date and spend time together. The more I see you the less I can suppress my feelings, …. all of them emotional and physical. I don't want a backstreet hidden relationship. I want to wake up with you in my arms tomorrow morning and every morning for the rest of my life, but I don't want to put any pressure on you about my physical or emotional needs. I want to wait until we have graduated but we are still only freshmen."

"real life sucks don't it. Mother nature really does play a big role just like my granny said. Fitz, we have to think about what do we do next."

"we could always get married, that would solve all our problems, between us and from outsiders..."

"Fitz that's not something to joke about."

"Fitz fell to his knees on the floor in from of Olivia…...I'm not joking, Olivia Carolyn Lynn Pope, will you marry me?"

"Fitz, stop, what happens if I say yes?"

"Then we start planning a wedding, let's bring in the new year as man and wife.""

"Are we creating a bigger problem than we are trying to solve?"

"Well, it will solve a big problem that I am having every time think about you or see you."

Olivia slapped Fitz on the shoulder. 'Are you asking me to marry you, so you can have sex with me?"

"Nope, I'm asking you to marry me because I love you, I don't want to hide our relationship and if sex with you is part of what happens and an added benefit it's good, right. As I remember I would not the only one it would benefit, would your care to explain those dreams..."

"Fitz, we are both freshmen in college, we still have at least three , probably five years before we are able to support ourselves, I want to get my degree, I don't want to set up house, start having babies and have our relationship fall apart because of the problems that come with marriage… For starters, where do we live?"

"Olivia, we can't always dictate what success is, what tomorrow will bring... When you got up this morning would you ever have imagined the events of today, say yes and let's start living not worrying about the what if's. We will use the most modern up to date pregnancy prevention available. If we… not you… if we have a baby, we will handle that if it happens. I love you…. a lot and I know you love me…... Just say yes."

"YES" …...I bet no one thought a tea date would end in a marriage proposal and an acceptance but Granny Bess calls it ' _good luck tea'_

"'What now… what's next, …ok a ring that's next I must get you a ring. Shall we break the news to the three in the other room?"

"why not, if not for them I was destined to weird dreams and you to daily cold showers."

The two came back into the room, with expressions of happiness on their faces. All three women looked at them, each other and broke out into wide smiles.

"Mona Grant spoke up, 'what's the news?"

"Mom, Miss Bess, Miss Mary, I proposed, and Olivia accepted. I hope…. no, I know it's the right thing for us. I don't want to hide her from the world or from my dad."

Miss. Bess said under her breath, "someone got a nudge from mother nature!

Mona grant looked at Bess," what did you say Bess?"

"nothing I was just commenting on the tea. This is a very good batch."

The three ladies looked at the couple. Miss. Mary finally said, "when is the wedding and what can we do to help?"

Olivia stepped forward and started talking.

"we know we are young, we know we are still in school and it's going to be a mess trying to figure out school and a marriage, but we are willing to try, we know we can do it... We haven't decided on a date, Fitz just proposed, and I just accepted."

"We could have just eloped but since you guys were in the middle in getting us together we wanted to share the news with you. Maybe during Christmas, that way Fitz will never forget our anniversary so that's one argument we will never have. Something small during the Christmas break, it's six weeks plenty enough, time for a honeymoon. We can renew our vows after we graduate and have a big celebration that included a graduation and wedding ceremony."

"Fitz, what do you think."

"I think you are doing very well, I like it."

"Where are you guys going to stay while you are in school?"

"we haven't thought that far., for now we will remain in our present housing."

"Guys we want you to have a say but if it's ok we will think over what you have told us and give you several suggestions, you can pick the one that best fit your needs, or you can come up with your own plan." Mona said as she got up and hugged Olivia and then her son...

"You both are young, you have a big job already with school and growing into adulthood but if this is what you want we will work hard to remove as many of the barriers as possible. It will be hard, but you love each other and have each other to lean on. We won't try to take over your lives. If our input becomes too much, tell us. I am just so excited my son is going to marry the woman he loves rather than settle for a woman he likes. Fitz, I have a ring at home that you can have resized, look and see if it's what you want to give your bride. It's your grandmother's engagement ring."

"I think we better break this up. I will see if I can get Fitz out tomorrow, will you be here or with your grandmother Olivia?"

"probably still here until Thursday morning now. I'll make sure I tell my parents, after dinner Thursday no need for them to spill everything during dinner."

"will your father be upset since I did not speak to him first?"

"I hope not, he doesn't have to spend the next 75 years with you I do. They have taught me well and they know I have a level head plus they know you already Fitz. I am sure they also know what is going on already…. Harrison is my cousin and my father's favorite nephew. I am sure he has shared it all with his uncle. My mom is the same, she taught me to think for myself. We both have our family to call on if we stumble. They may not catch us, but they will not let us fall. I suspect with the first grandchild even your father will come around, especially if it's a boy with a IV behind his name.'"

"You are willing to wait 5 years for my father to accept you."

"I'm not marrying your father Fitz…. I'm marrying you that is the important person, for me, in this relationship. I want you to be happy, if you are happy then I am happy. I will try to not let the outside forces spoil our marriage which will be a struggle itself, as most marriages are. "

"Olivia Lynn Pope, I love you and I want these three ladies who are important to both of us to know that."

'Fitz, I love you too., you guys better get out of here before someone starts looking for you."'

Miss. Mary said her goodbye as Miss. Bess and Olivia stayed away from the door in case someone was watching.

The two settled in the car. At first Fitz was going to let what happened rest but he couldn't, he had to know.

"Mom, thanks a lot, I could never have imagined today."

"Fitz, I hope you did not feel pressured because I arranged you to meet Olivia."

"Nope, we both were trying to figure out a way to see each other. May I ask how did you know I was interested in Olivia, even before I did.

" Fitz I'm your mom I know you better than you know yourself. The night of your party I saw your eyes following Olivia as she served our table and I saw your reaction when she dressed down Elizabeth."

"I thought you said you did not remember?"

"It wasn't really a lie, I was not watching Olivia I was watching you. Then I remembered who she was when Cyrus called and asked about you. He said, and I will para-phrase "your son is making eyes at my goddaughter should I be concerned about his intentions. I decide he should give nature a nudge and see what happens "

"I knew you were not in love with Mellie and I knew you were interested in Olivia."

"How did you figure that out from 500 miles away?"

"Fitz, you ask too many questions, I will give you the abbreviated version. Cyrus called when after almost two months in his class suddenly you changed your seat to where Olivia and Abby had been sitting since the beginning of school. He could tell which girl you were interested in, so he called me to ask about you. Remember you had been away in boarding school then the military. He did not want a slickster chasing Olivia. I told him you were a good guy and about your father and Mellie that I hoped he would find a girl he loved to marry rather one he liked. "

"I am not sure what he did but whatever it was ended in you two being study partners and your group and hers tailgating together. The first time I had a chance to see and talk to her was at the game. When I saw Olivia and Abby, and I was very impressed. I am not sure what happened but the next time I talked to you. you were talking like a man in love."

"That's about it. We did not do anything but make it possible for your feelings to develop naturally. If we did something wrong, I'm sorry but I did not want you saddled in a loveless marriage. There are just too many of those around, I wanted more for my son. Spending your life with the person you love, and who loves you, it doesn't get any better..."

"Thanks mom, I knew something was up. Remember the pumpkin muffins.?"

"Yes, you came close to finding out, but close only counts in horseshoes and political races."

"mom that's not how the saying goes."

"It works for me…. I'll pick up the ring and get it to you. We are spending the week here flying back to DC next Thursday. Why don't you meet me in NY on Sunday, we will use brunch as a cover? I hope you two will have finalized your plans by then. Don't elope, give Olivia the memory of a wedding …...it may be small but it's a memory every bride should have, close family and friends… marrying the man she loves."

'I'll meet you in NY a week after Thanksgiving and I promise we will not elope, Olivia deserves more than a Justice of the Peace."

The two pulled up in front of the house knowing keeping it all from Jerry Grant would require they both stay on their toes.

Elijah Pope came into the kitchen Thanksgiving morning to find his mother busy adding fresh herbs to her stuffing.

"morning Mama, happy Thanksgiving"

"Hi Jay…. happy Thanksgiving to you."

"Where is Olivia…... I saw her in New York a few days ago., she said she would be here until the break is over."

"She's at her godmothers she will be here for dinner."

"I guess we will find out then what has been happening behind her parent's back."

"If something is happening I am sure she will share it when she sees you."

"can you just tell me and put me out of going through a dozen possibilities half of them bad'"

"If something is happening it's Olivia's to tell, not mine."

"I'm too young to be a grandfather."

"I'm definitely too young to be a great grandmother, I'm sure she will share whatever is going on with you.'"

And share she did after dinner., Olivia explained to her parents Fitzgerald Grant had proposed and she had accepted. The wedding, small just close family, would be over the Christmas break. They have two choices for a honeymoon, at the Grant house in Bermuda or Miss Mary will stay with Cyrus for a week and give the newlyweds her house.

Olivia explained everything, both parents not totally happy, accepted her decision. They told her they would continue to pay her college expenses. They said would discuss with them where, as a married couple they would stay, and what living expenses they would help with and for how long.

"Why the rush Olivia," her mother asked." you are just eighteen, Fitz is what twenty-two, you have plenty of time. You are in your first year as is Fitz, what's the rush. Are you pregnant?"

"If you are we respect his willingness to marry you but it's not necessary to marry just because you are pregnant, those days have long past."

"Mama…I am not pregnant. Fitz and I love each other, and we want to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Olivia honey", her father jumped in "marriage is very hard. You two are both in school, no jobs. Don't make your life harder by marrying so young."

"Dad, I know of all the reasons we should not get married, why we should wait but the one reason we should is we love each other."

"Olivia, you have only known him for what, four months?"

"Dad, when did you first know you loved mom?"

"From the first day we met in Junior High."

"Mom…...same question."

"Same answer I am happy to say."

"You taught me well, you made sure I had the best education possible. You have given me room to develop into a thoughtful sensible woman… young but thoughtful and smart."

"Plus" …Olivia dropped her head, she did not want to share this, but it would help her parents understand.

"Jerry Grant may try to break us up and…...

"and what Olivia" both parents said at once as she never finished her sentence,

"Fitz doesn't want to have an affair with me outside of marriage."

"Looks like not only did we produce an exceptional woman …... Mona and Jerry Grant produced an exceptional son" …her mother said.

"Do you want us to say something to Senator Grant?"

"Nope, not necessary. That's a problem Fitz and I must face and solve. If we are afraid to face his father what chance do, we have in facing the world?"

Maya looked at her daughter. Four months ago, she dropped, she thought, her young naïve daughter off at college, today four months later she is talking to a woman. A woman who is about to get married…. Poor Fitz doesn't know it, but Olivia can't boil water. As soon as they settle on where they are going to live she will ask her Mother-in-law to spend some weekends teaching Olivia to cook, at last something basic. Maybe she will ask Bess to give her some emergency pointers the next week.

With that the conversation was over. Olivia said she and Fitz were still in the planning stages and she would keep them updated. It wasn't a secret, but it was on a need to know basis and right now the fewer people that knew the better.

Maya Pope turned to her husband after Olivia left the room, "they will be ok, young but determined, they remind me of us."

"You are right they will …. we did not have a U.S. Senator trying to break us up… we had your father which was far worse."

 **My sister would be proud of Lynn… Maya thought to herself. If only she had followed her heart instead of listening to outsiders, but one cannot erase the past**.

The couple would not have any real financial problems. Fitz had a college fund, through graduate or law school set up by his grandfather as did Olivia.

Fitz also had a trust fund which he could use at twenty-five he was only twenty-two. Mona Grant decided to loan her son the living expenses he needed to set up a house with Olivia. The one caveat, they both had to stay in good standings and graduate, on time. The loan would not allow a lot of extras. If a baby was born they would factor in the expenses of the joyful addition to the family.

Olivia and Fitz saw each other early Thanksgiving morning during the annual choir recital... Both were purposely avoiding being in the same area. Jerry Grant was there along with the Carmichael family, neither wanted to give any hint of their relationship. They talked to each other every day but were careful not to be in the same place together but as fate would have it, it was time to return to Harvard. No-one had driven because of the possibility of being snowed in so they were all returning on the train together and as life will have it in the same train car.

Mellie and Elizabeth each took seats where one could watch Fitz and one could watch Olivia who both seemed to be working on something on their computer. That "work" was them sending messages to each other the entire trip planning their wedding...

 **There is it, there is a wedding around the corner, maybe two Abby and Stephen have discussed moving in together. Of course, nothing is quite that simple between Jerry and the Carmichaels something is ripe to happen but isn't that real life, the unexpected happens. Yes, just when you think it's safe to go back into the water a great white appears.**

 **I will update after the Christmas holiday, or sooner if there is some downtime.**

 **Thanks for your comments.**

.


	10. Girl From the Hamptons Chapter 10

Girl from the Hamptons

Chapter 10

Olivia and Fitz continued to send each other messages during the train ride back to Harvard. A couple of times Olivia had to keep from laughing out loud as Fitz described the looks Mellie was giving him. Their cat and mouse game was disturbed by Harrison.

"What are you and Fitz talking about?"

"What are you talking about Harrison I'm not talking to Fitz I'm working on the final summation of my assignment for Prof. Beene's class."

"shush …...you are talking to me remember. Unless Fitz thinks the same part of the summary is as funny as you do…... you are talking to each other. Plus, you both have the same goofy look on your faces, beware the wicked witches are watching you both. I suggest you tell Fitz to keep typing as we talk, it will look less obvious is you both don't stop at the same time."

"Harrison…You are family how could you think such a thing" Liv retorted at him.

"I am family and I love you…... that's why I came to warn you, it's the same goofy look Stephen has on his face when he looks at Abby and not the one that Charlie has on his when he looks at you."

"ok…...conversation over we should be in the station in a few. When can we meet that girl that will put that goofy look on your face."

"Not for a while…not for a long while. Liv, I want to graduate and get established first…...maybe enjoy life a bit more."

"Harrison, I am not sure that perfect girl will still be around when you decide to look for her."

"Liv, if she isn't that's not the worst thing. I have a ton of cousins who have kids I can borrow from time to time. Put me on the short list for godfather of your first one, if it's a boy…."

"Why a boy?"

"A boy I can be buddies with …. without a wife…...a girl nope."

"ok…. you are on the short list for godfather of the first male child…but that will not come for at least another five years by then that perfect girl may be part of your life."

"that's a deal."

Harrison and Olivia ride in silence for a while until he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Should I cancel my planned Christmas trip to come to your wedding?"

"What are you talking about…... what wedding and keep your voice down."

"I wasn't sure, now I am. I knew all the cryptic talk was about something really big."

"are you sure your favorite uncle did not spoil the beans to his favorite nephew?"

"Nope…...favorite uncle never said a word. As I think about it with my uncle everything goes in to him, but he never spills anything... Do you think he is just using me to keep tabs on you?"

"I don't know you are his favorite nephew."

"Yes, that's right but you are his favorite daughter."

"that's a very good point …. make plans to stay close by during Christmas…that's all I will say."  
"That's enough…. I get it. When will you tell everyone else?"

"The day before, except Abby I'll tell her when the semester ends in case she is heading somewhere warm."

The train had pulled up to the station as Harrison and Olivia packed their laptops away. She saw Fitz giving her a smile just before he turned in the other direction and walked off the train.

"See, I told you,….. I knew you two were talking," Harrison said as he grabbed Olivia's bags containing her electronics devices and small carry-on case as she put on her coat.

Charlie, and Huck, were waiting for them in the station. With Charlie came the expected hug and light peck on the cheek. Huck warned him "keep it simple and short" …...which he did.

Fitz watched as this group piled into Charlie's car not happy about anything that had happened the past few minutes. Seeing her chance Mellie tapped Fitz on the shoulder as he stood just looking into space in no particular direction with a pensive look on his face…..

"what are you thinking about Fitz?" ….

"'Just wondering if Olivia and I will have the time to go over our presentation before class Tuesday."

"you were thinking about a class assignment, you looked sort of spaced out. Didn't you see her during your trip to work on it?"

"Why would I see her during a school holiday to discuss a class assignment …. this was family time for me I assume it was the same for her…. Yes, I was spaced out thinking about the project…. it's an important assignment and an important grade. An A from that class is like a referral from the dean."

Mellie stepped closer to Fitz … right into his personal space . He was inclined to step back but with Mellie it was best for him to appear that her invasion into his personal space did not bother him.

"Fitz, I left you alone while we were on break. I just wanted to give you time…... time to think about us without pressure from me, my dad or your dad. I still want to be with you and I miss you. " Mellie moved even closer putting her hand on his upper arm..

"Since we have been apart I hope you have changed your mind. I know you are a man with needs, let me come with you now and take that the edge off both of us. I know you need relief as much as I do., how about it?"

Fitz had to grit his teeth to keep to from laughing. Mellie was correct he did need to take the edge off, but she was not the person he wanted to take that edge off.

"Mellie…. why go back, why open that door again. We tried it when I was away for four years. Nothing has changed, I know we are not right for each other….. we don't love each other ."

"Fitz…. We are right for each other , being right has nothing to do with love…. love is different. Finding the person you love and being right for each other only exist in books…...not the real world. People in our class marry to move to a higher position, socially and financially …. To gain more power …. people in our group do not marry for love. Love may become a by-product but it's not why we marry."

"Mellie….do you really think that way…. how can you think that way?... you are too young to be so jaded. Love is out there. Sometimes you have to look really hard to find it but it's there."

"did you find your storybook love?"

"it's not about me you should be thinking about…. it's your future you should be thinking about…. there is someone out there that will love you and meet all the other requirements "those" in our class think are important."

"I'm not interested in looking…. I found the man, it's you. It's time for you to accept us as a couple it's time to take the next step….. you will be my husband, the father of my children. After we are settled into our rightful place in society you can have as many mistresses as you choose but hear me I will be your wife, you will be mine…that is not a wish that is a fact ….case closed."

Fitz turned to look directly at Mellie…. he knew a storm was coming but he did not know it would reach this level. He was very afraid for Olivia. There is no doubt that Mellie would hurt her but with her statement did it mean she would also hurt him. He had to find a way to tone down Mellie until he could find out what she has planned. Would she hurt him, would marrying Olivia protect them or would Mellie hurt them both…? if he married Olivia would it hurt or help? Fitz had to think fast he could not let Mellie see how rattled he was.

Andrew was at the station to pick up his roommate. He saw Mellie talking to Fitz and saw his body language begin to change as Mellie kept talking, he knew right away there was a problem, so he hurried forward towards them to see if he could stop the train wreck he knew Mellie was causing.

Fitz stood there watching Mellie's lips moving but her earlier words had spaced him out. He was more interested in what she had said than what she was now saying. A hand suddenly landed on his shoulder, it was Andrew.

"Hi, Fitz…. hi Mellie…. guess you did not see me waiting for you. Mellie do you need a ride there is plenty of room Jake is coming from New York on a later train."

"Sure, Andrew that would be great but only if you have room for Elizabeth. Fitz said I should stop by your apartment soon we have some catching up to do maybe I will drop by later and spend the night."

Andrew knew this was a complete lie but since Fitz was quiet he decided to play along with Mellie.

"Tonight, would be a bad idea we have a study group, that includes Fitz…... You remember this is the last two weeks of this semester and most of us will be cramming hard …. why don't you put off your catching up until the weekend? You guys had a week what happened?"

"It was family time for both of us and what I have planned did not need any family interruptions…. I can wait …. this weekend it is."

All four headed in the direction of the car with Andrew and Fitz leading the way.

Fitz sat in the front seat with Andrew, Elizabeth and Mellie climbed in the back as soon as their cases were loaded. Mellie and Elizabeth chatted all the way to the apartment, with no input from Fitz and little from Andrew. Mellie exited the car reminding Fitz to keep this weekend free because he would be spending it with her. "I'll come by about six…we can have dinner together" was the last comment from Mellie Fitz heard before she turned to walk to her door followed by Andrew and Fitz with their bags.. Fitz mumbled something under his breath that no-one seemed to hear.

The two returned to the car and Andrew gave Fitz a puzzled look

"want was that all about Fitz?"

Fitz just shook his head like he was trying to shake off a bad dream . As soon as the car turned the corner Fitz told Andrew "take me to Olivia's apartment right now."

When the car pulled up in front Fitz was out of the car before it stopped. He started ringing the doorbell then pounding the door when no-one answered. He called Olivia on the phone just as the car carrying Olivia, Harrison and Charlie pulled up.

"Where have you guys been?" he rushed over to the car opened the door and grabbed Olivia's arm…... almost dragging her to her door.

"Open the door, hurry up."

Everyone was looking at Fitz, not knowing what to make of his frenzied actions…..no one could understand what was wrong with him. That had just seen him at the station…. what had happened that quickly.

"would you guys get in the house" Fitz snapped at the group slowly walking towards him standing in the door.

When everyone had finally gotten into the house they started talking at once all looking and crowding around him. Fitz finally told them all to sit down.

With a deep breath Fitz told them "Mellie just threatened me, she said I was going to be her husband, either I was hers or no one else..."

"What…. was the chorus from the crowd…are you sure you heard right?"

"yes, I am sure…"

Andrew raised his hand to quiet the crowd, with all eyes on him he started to talk. "I did not hear what Mellie said but I know whatever she said unnerved Fitz. I could not hear her, but I could tell from Fitz's body language it was something he was not comfortable with. Then in the car she insisted on spending the weekend with him saying they had some catching up to do."

"what….". Olivia jumped up,." the only catching up is her catching a well-earned ass whipping from me."

"Whoa cuz…...Fitz tell us everything. Are you concerned about your safety, Liv's safety or both?" Harrison looked from Olivia to Fitz hoping to get an answer he could understand.

"Both"

" Fitst your dad and now Mellie…We have two weeks until the semester ends we are going to have to go into a real protective mode for you both until the holiday break., we need to get everyone together, where are they where is everyone else ?" Harrison asked

"They are all coming back today on a later train," Fitz replied

Harrison pointed to Charlie…. "Charlie…. call Huck …. we will all stay here until everyone is back on campus."

They all started to talk at one and among themselves …they had to figure out what was on Mellie's mind and if she was making a solo threat or does she have help with her plan. Huck came in but stood on the sideline as the group kept discussing the what if's."

Very shortly Abby and Jake arrived, and the conversation continued but no-one was able to come up with any answers. Huck listened to them talk and let the conversation run its course until he stood up which let the group know they should shut up …they all turned their attention to him.

"Fitz…... when you get home throw away everything in your house. Buy new toothbrushes and toothpaste and mouthwash, …. everything in your bathroom that you use daily. Dump everything in the kitchen sugar, coffee and tea. Matter of fact don't eat anything that you left in your house during the break. No deliveries, pick everything up or eat where you purchase the food."

"why Huck, do you know what Mellie has planned?" Jake asked

"no way to know… the system I installed should tell us if anyone entered the house but until I check the tape the only thing to do is to be careful."

"Huck ….who do you think Mellie is after Fitz or Liv?" Abby cut in

"no way to tell until she does something…. Fitz, you are welcome to my sofa for the reminder of the semester."

"'Huck whatever Mellie has planned I am not certain it will end when the semester ends" …

 **Across Town**

Mellie what's going on…..are you and Fitz back together?" Elizabeth gave her a questioning look.

"Yes …Fitz hasn't accepted it yet but yes we are back together. My mom told me to tell him we are going to be together. Don't let him decide …..tell him ….so I told him in no uncertain terms we are going to be together."

"what if he decides it's not what he wants?"

"It's not up to him…. if he continued to say no I have a back-up plan in place that will definitely change his mind."

"what's the plan….do you need my help?"

"nope this is a plan that's best handled alone just come when I call you …if I call you…. the less you know the better. I'm spending the weekend with Fitz…then it's done. I'm going to use all the l harassment stories now circulating to benefit me."

"Mellie how do you know it will work?" Elizabeth asked.

"Elizabeth….it will work, or I will destroy his life. We are both from prominent families so of course they will believe me." Mellie smiled thinking about her plan.

The group around Olivia and Fitz went into protective mode. Jake and Andrew returned to their house to make things seem normal.… Huck went with them to check the security system to make sure it had not been tampered with…... everyone else, including Fitz, piled on couches and floors and stayed with Abby and Liv for the night. They were all trying, in a group think, to figure out what Mellie would do next.

Fitz called his mother to update her and to see if she had any ideas about Mellie. Mona Grant listened closely and decided to see if she could find out if her husband was involved in any way. All this while trying to help plan a wedding and honeymoon getaway for the couple. After talking to her husband, she decided whatever Mellie was planning did not involve the Grant parents what was the plan…. she did not know.

Then it hit her…. Mellie would find a way to force Fitz back into her life…. that would mean she would do something that would discredit him or the family, blackmail she would blackmail him. The present atmosphere of sexual harassment was ripe and could be used. A call would not do she needed to make a trip to see her son …to talk to him in person.

Without any fanfare Mona called Maya Pope and asked her to meet her in New York and together they would go to Harvard to talk to their children.

It's not the easiest thing for two prominent women to move about undetected so the two-used holiday shopping to hide what they were doing. By Tuesday they were sitting in Dr. Beene's office waiting for his class to end so they could talk to their children.

Surprise was an understatement, both Fitz and Olivia were coming off a super debating session and were both pumped, almost to the point they had forgotten about the "Mellie' problem. When they both saw their mothers in the office they quickly returned to earth.

"What's wrong… why are you both here …. what happened?" Olivia asked as she hugged both women...

"I think I know what Mellie has planned for Fitz." Mona answered. "Both Mellie and Fitz are part of a group where any scandal could really hurt Fitz, now and later in life. I believe… no ... I know she is going to try to use the on-going harassment scandals to blackmail Fitz. No proof, the only proof will come when it's too late, after the fact. We need to find a way to stop it from happening before she is able to put her final plan in motion."

"We know what's planned but we can't predict when it will happen or how. We have some information but not all. Fitz…. Go back to your apartment… I'll make sure Tom and James are at the house. Other than when you are in class make sure you are around two other people... Once the wedding is over we can play her game our way with a stronger hand."

Both Olivia and Fitz listened to their mothers trying the stop a problem before it happened while going over the final plans for their wedding.

The couple decided Saturday Dec. 23. 1pm. in Mary Beene's living room. This would give the couple time for a short celebration before their flight out of Boston for two weeks in a very warm climate away from their worries here. …. Where…... the mothers would not say. The wedding party, very small…. Mona Grant, Pope parents and fellow conspirators. Small …but still an Anderson wedding with the groom in tails and the bride in a designer gown that she was fitted for during the Thanksgiving break. Scaled down did not mean hot dogs for the wedding party. Scaled down meant 2 kinds of caviar instead of four. Vows could be/would be can be renewed with a combination graduation party in 2 ½ years. Jerry Grant would be told later since he was not a fan of the bride and this was the bride's day, so Jerry Grant received a unanimous no vote from the three women. Was Mona worried, nope she still had an unopened box of black plastic garbage bags ready to be filled.

Cyrus marveled at the two women. In under two hours they had worn three hats. They had played the part of protective mams bears and neutralized the Mellie problem as much as possible. As proud parents of the bride and groom they had planned a wedding and honeymoon AND as proud parents of college students they showed their pride as their children discussed their take down of the Roosevelt detractors.

He saw first hand at how well women wear their various hats without missing a beat. As he watched Olivia, he softly whispered "Caroline she is a goddaughter you would be proud of."

Maya looked up to see a tear running down Cyrus' face and she knew why so she turned away and allowed him to have his private moment in the middle of the chaos in his office.

The immediate problems solved the mothers headed out a side door to the airport to the Anderson plane…. Maya to New York …Mona to Washington all ready for the next shoe to drop.

Olivia left with Charlie who took her home to confer with the rest of the group.. Tom and James were waiting to take Fitz back to his house.

Olivia was unable to tell the group everything that happened only saying that she appreciated everything they were doing, and things were being handled. Huck listened as she talked then followed her into her bedroom as everyone was setting in for the night.

"Olivia…. tell me everything….and I mean everything"

Olivia told Huck about Mona Grant's suspicions concerning Mellie. Huck listened and added…." I agree with Mrs. Grant, but I believe her claims would be physical battery with bruises to fit her story Fitz can't be left alone."

"our problem…. Mellie can outwait us…. we can't stay on high alert for three years, we have to find a way to neutralize her in case she tries something else."

All Huck did was nod as Olivia was talking.

The rest of the week went without any incidents. In Thursdays class Abby and Stephen annihilated the pro-Roosevelt group setting the stage for the next class Oliva /Fitz vs Abby/Stephen but all were more worried about the weekend and the Mellie visit.

It was 7pm Friday and no Mellie which left the five men jumping each time a telephone rang or a car stopped in front of the house. Finally, at 8pm Jake called Mellie's phone ….no answer…. He then called Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth this is Jake…..…how are things going. Mellie is not answering her phone is she there?"

"Jake….no Mellie is not here she left for home this morning."

"when is she due back?"

"Jake I'm not sure, she did not say." Jake was looking at the four other men as he talked to Elizabeth shrugging his shoulders as the conversation progressed.

"She woke me up this morning pounding on her door to let her out of her room."

"why would you have to let her out of her room?"

"because someone came into to the apartment during the night and took all the knobs off all the doors including mine. I had to call maintenance to get out. All the knobs were missing including the inside front door knob. Also, her phone was found in her bathroom which also did not have a knob. Maintenance said it's probably a prank since nothing was taken and no-one was hurt but it shook her up so badly she left campus for home. Tell Fitz she will not see him this weekend."

Jake hung up the phone and started laughing as the other four men kept looking at him with that WHAT look on their faces.

"what" …. everyone kept saying.

Jake could not stop laughing. Finally, he told the group to sit "looks like Mellie met her match…...someone took all the doorknobs off all the doors in her apartment and put her phone in the bathroom. Not sure what else was done but she left the campus. Maybe we will find out more later."

Everyone started to laugh…. more a laughter of relief than a laughter about the incident. At Olivia's place everyone was sitting around waiting for the call that Mellie was there. When they were told what happened they all were hugging and laughing. All except Huck….. which Olivia noticed.

 _Earlier…3am Mellie's apartment. A lone figure entered the apartment and took all the doorknobs off the doors from the inside so neither Mellie or Elizabeth could open their bedroom doors or Mellie her bathroom door. The lone figure took Mellie's phone and left it in her bathroom but not before inserting a tracking chip._

 _There was a greeting card left next to her phone….the message " best wishes to you .. yesterday will stay where it belongs… in the past". Mellie did not wait to figure out if this was a prank she knew it wasn't because of the card and the message .. This was a message just for her… she rightfully assumed it had to do with Fitz but she could not make a creditable complain without implicating herself. Looks like a draw….. what she doesn't know, there is a tracking chip in her phone which will be very beneficial in the future.._

 **Who was behind the lone figure. Was it Huck. Was Mona Grant or Cyrus behind it. Remember Cyrus is very protective of his goddaughter and Mona of her son. Was it Charlie who has grown to really like Olivia or even Andrew who saw what effect Mellie had on Fitz. . Whoever was the lone figure or was behind the figure and the missing doorknobs…. it has nullified Mellie for now.**

 **On with the wedding and the first leg of the honeymoon. ALL able to happen without the couple looking over their shoulder , worrying about Mellie, for now.**

.


	11. Chapter 11 Getting Married in the Mornin

Girl from the Hamptons

Chapter 11

We are getting married in the Morning

 _Thanks for all the comments they sent me to the edit room early, hoping I can live up to your expectations. I've read the comments on Scandal Fan-Fiction II, fellow II members your comments are priceless_.

The group relaxed for the night after learning Mellie had returned home. Some unidentified person(s) had entered her apartment in the middle of the night. The unidentified visitor had taken all the doorknobs from the interior doors and left a cryptic " _hope you are well_ "card." Campus police and building maintenance considered it a prank which is common during finals week, even at Harvard. For all, except Mellie it was considered a prank by someone hoping to have another day to prepare for finals... Mellie knew better but if she told the entire story she would implicate herself... No one knows the whole story only the summary from Elizabeth and no one was willing to call and ask Mellie what happened. A lot of guessing with no facts and everyone left it like that...

Everyone had a chance to return to their own rooms, but no-one did probably because of Abby's cooking. Even Huck stayed the weekend with the group, Fitz was there to keep an eye on Charlie and Harrison was there to keep an eye on Fitz.

The good news of Mellie leaving the campus was followed by the news from Huck that the security system that he set up had not been tampered with and no one had entered the house during the holiday break.

Although there was a gaggle of bodies to walk over mornings and the bathrooms were at their breaking points all were busy preparing for final exams and turning in last minute reports so women walking in on half naked men did not create a problem for anyone. Jake and Andrew even spent Sunday with the group but decided that their soft bed was far more comfortable than the floor and they went back to their apartment leaving Fitz, Tom and James with Liv. The next morning, they both were back for breakfast and that afternoon they returned with enough for food for all for a week. Abby's cooking was the main draw plus it was a great atmosphere where studying flourished because each person fed off the others.

Jake went to the refrigerator to get something to drink and as he came back into the living room he saw Abby and Stephen huddled in the corner studying…...Huck and Charlie in a deep discussion he figured about the latest electronic device…. Olivia and Fitz laying on the floor with books between them comparing notes…the group he had just left Harrison and Andrew yelling they needed his notes. For him this was College, whether Harvard of a Community College in mid-America this was learning at it's best with other like-minded students. Jake returned to the kitchen and got fresh water bottles for all before he returned to his group. Tom and James, well past the age of discovery watched tv with the mute button on.

Tom knew how to cook so he set about making burgers for the groups afternoon meal and Chili for later. He marinated chicken to bake the next day and made a couple of casseroles all which impressed Abby who enjoyed eating food prepared by someone else.

The group co-existed well, Stephen wanted to be with Abby…...ditto Fitz with Olivia. Tom and James were there to protect Fitz and Fitz was there to make sure Charlie remained just a friend…Harrison was there to watch out for his cousin. In the end air mattresses got sleepers off the floor and they were all enjoying being together but still anxiously waiting for any news about Mellie.

Fitz let his mother know what had happened and she told him Tom and James would remain with him until the semester ended. Mona either, did not know anything new or chose not to add any information about Mellie.

Everything was going well, BUT, there is always that but. The final debate between the four friends was the following Thursday. The agreement held….no discussing the assignment in the apartment. Fitz told Olivia not to fret…they both had enough information to at least have a draw, but he had stumbled upon some information that would seal their victory, but he would not tell Olivia what it was. Olivia reminded him… she and Abby were friends and she would not agree to anything that would spoil their friendship.

The day of the final debate finally arrived. The classroom was full of bodies most were not part of the class. All had heard of the debates over the years and everyone wanted to see first-hand this final debate which has become a must attend for others not in Dr. Beene's class.

The two group went at it, each scoring points. At last it was just Fitz and Abby rebutting each other Olivia and Stephen became bystanders. It looked like a draw as Abby gave her final summation then it was Fitz's turn.

Fitz took a dep breath and started, he could not believe that he now realized…. Roosevelt was a very good POTUS.

"Republicans always say Roosevelt was a failure because he gave away too much. FDR had his good and bad points. I am not sure if any President is able to govern effectively with all high marks, someone will always be disappointed. Did he stay too long…? maybe …... America was fighting the Depression then America was fighting a war. When could he have handed it over to someone else. One slip and the gains made to right the country would have put America in a deeper hole. The same thing with the war."

Fitz walked to the center of the room and asked a question "Does anyone know what the Rural Electrification Administration is?" No one responded and a smile crossed Cyrus' face, Fitz had found that little discussed nugget that was part of the Roosevelt New Deal...

"The REA was the program that made America grow and it came out of the Roosevelt administration. It electrified rural America which had side effects no-one could have ever imagined. Electricity built through co-ops owned by area residents brought power lines into areas big business chose not to invest. If the corporations did build the lines, the cost to the farmers was too great and without big profits companies were unwilling to make the investment. This new fandangle program freed the farmers, their wives and their children."

Olivia sat up in her chair and began to listen intently to Fitz. "One example the dairy farmer could now use milking machines. That meant his children were not needed as much on the farm and could stay in school. The electric lights meant they could now study after sunset. Electricity, think of what Michelangelo did with a candle think of what he could have done if he had a 100-watt bulb "

"The wives got indoor plumbing and electricity to run that washing machine. Now Monday wash day took less effort and less time. "

"The grind of living their lives by the sun was gone. The entire family had a better quality of life and the less burden the longer people lived. It was common for rural women to have 15+ children. Pregnant or not she still had to keep the household going. Meals had to be prepared, the Monday wash had to be done, kerosene lamp chimneys had to be washed and cleaned daily and wives still had their farm chores and gardens. Having electricity may have saved the lives of millions of women and gave their children a mother. Those children were then able to stay in school and use their energy to make everything around them better not just those things directly related to them..."

Fitz walked back to his seat next to Olivia and continued. "The programs introduced during the Roosevelt administration was one of government helping Americans to help themselves. Just having access to a light bulb to light up a dark room unleashed all the dreams, energy and innovations of those whose life, before electricity, was a dawn to dust existence. Roosevelt did a lot more good than bad."

The entire room gave him an ovation even Abby and Stephen.

Olivia walked over and gave him a hug…..." pretty good for a lifelong republican who always thought the policies of FDR were bad for the country."

"Olivia, I learned there some bad leaders, but bad leaders are the product of bad citizens."

Cyrus stepped forward "this was a spirited debate. I never thought I would see a Roosevelt detractor win by explaining how one program was the key to America's progress... I would never say one group won…. but Pope/Grant you explained that even with the stops and stalls of Roosevelt he did a lot more good than bad."

Cyrus shook their hands as Olivia hugged Fitz then Abby and Stephen.

Abby took both of Fitz's hands…..." pretty good you finished with some pretty good stuff."

"You too Whelan let's hope we can do it again in the future."

Cyrus looked at the four and rubbed his hands together" I hope you four know you could take this show all the way... The state house as a minimum, the senate heck even the Oval. Fitz what you have learned and what I want every student who take my class to learn…. you must take time to understand the secret to governing well is knowing, and understanding, the views of the other guy. The guy who has the opinion different from yours. Let's get you graduated with a law degree. Then we should start to think big…...very big.

Fitz looked at Cyrus…..."all I want is a loaf of bread a hunk of cheese and a flask of wine.'" Being a good lawyer…that's enough."

Cyrus gave Fitz a pensive look…."that's the same view Abraham Lincoln had."

Fitz invited everyone to the grill for dinner, but Tom explained they had a pretty good spread back at the apartment, plus they could all have a beer there since there wasn't any concern about his safety at the house... Fitz agreed and they all returned to Tom's surprise spread which consisted of foods everyone loved which went well with Abby's chocolate cake.

It was Saturday and time to go. All packing done, and all cars loaded. The men drove in three cars filled to the brim with their personal belongings…. the two women with Huck, Charlie and Stephen rode the train back to the Hamptons.

Olivia thought this was a good time to tell Abby…...no Mellie or Elizabeth around.

"Abby…would you agree to be my bridesmaid?"

"yes"

"just a yes…...aren't you asking when?"

"I would guess sometimes soon since I was fitted for a dress during the break …. when is it?"

"We are getting married next Saturday."

"What do you need from me?"

"absolutely nothing. …. We will go to New York Monday for the final fitting. The mothers, grandmothers and godmother have made all the arrangements for the wedding and the honeymoon. My dress is Ivory, yours and Quinn's are pale green. Green is a great color for you, Ivory a great color for me..."

"Liv, you are the only woman I know who could wear white…why Ivory.

"Ivory just looked better on me."

'You let the female family members make all the arrangements?"

"of course…...one day we will talk about the scheming that was done to get us together. I'll tell you after we get back from the honeymoon don't want to jinx things."

"Where are you guys staying after you get married?"

Olivia shifted in her seat "Abby that's the 64-thousand-dollar question, I don't know. We can't stay with Fitz…he has roommates. We can't stay with me I have a roommate…not sure yet. "

"Olivia …...Stephen and I want to move in together. He only has another year, but he is considering doing his graduate studies here. I was concerned about leaving you but now we could find a two flat. Think about it."

"Abby, perfect, if we can find one. We would have our privacy but also be close to one another."

"Ok housing solved I'm sure one of my family members have a house we can rent…...no doubt about that. I'll ask Stephen you ask Fitz."

The ladies made it safely to Liv's grandmothers house and called Quinn to fill her in. They decided to pick Quinn up and spend three days in New York before returning to Bessie's house for the final three days. While Liv was explaining all the arrangements Quinn and Abby were planning a girls' night in New York. no-one was of drinking age so after they voided the Chippendale dancers and bottles of wine they decided to have two days of total pampering.

It was during their sauna that ABBY ASKED Liv about her "dreams"

"Olivia how do we stand now…. did you find out all the answers or did you run out of questions for Fitz?"

Quinn was laying on a nearby bench looked up and asked, "what questions did you have to ask Fitz?"

"Olivia had to ask Fitz questions about sex?"

Quinn became more interested in the conversation "Why did you have to ask Fitz anything about sex?"

Abby looked over at Liv…..."do you want to tell her, or should I?"

Liv shrugged her shoulders "you tell her I'm tired of talking about it."

"Quinn, Liv is a Virgin. She decided to ask Fitz about all those things…sorry everything about sex."

"Liv…what do you need to know?" Quinn looked at her

"Everything."

"Everything…. you never experimented …just a little bit?"

"nope…not a little bit…...nothing."

Quinn shook her head…..." friend there is too much to learn and too little time for you to learn it. If Fitz has waited I am sure he will be patient and explain as it happens. I can't believe the so smart Olivia Pope knows nothing about sex."

"Olivia huffed a bit…" I know something…. I read every book I could find."

Both Abby and Quinn laughed out loud, both doubled over laughing as they pointed at her… final Quinn stopped long enough." trust me Olivia you can't learn about sex from a book. Books don't include the emotions it just describes the act. Don't work I am sure you are in good hands with Fitz."

By Thursday the girls had their final fitting…and were back at Bessie's packing the clothes they had bought for the honeymoon. Friday found Olivia as nervous as any bride with all the doubts and possible missteps and everything else. Abby had talked to Stephen and he thought living in a two flat was ideal, if they could find one. Abby had to remind him who her family was. Between her family and Fitz's, they were sure they could find the housing they wanted before they returned in January.

The ladies kept Olivia busy and the guys kept Fitz busy. The couple spoke each night while she was in New York. The one difference the guys were determined to give Fitz a party, which they did. They slipped down to New York Thursday night and rented a private club, even had a stripper with the obligatory lap dance. Because as the guys put it "it's the last anonymous woman in your lifetime." They chose Thursday just in case. They knew they would never survive the wrath of Mona Grant if Fitz was not present and sober at 1pm Saturday.

Fitz did not like or dislike the party he just hoped Olivia never saw the photos. He wasn't sure if he was taking another shot because he was enjoying what was going on or if he was trying to pretend the woman sitting on his lap was Olivia or if he was doing what the guys said enjoying the last anonymous woman in his lifetime…. something that did not make him sad. He was more than willing to make new memories with Olivia...

With the wedding and honeymoon all planned all the couple had to do was wait as they tried to say their good nights neither could, and it was dawn and they were still engaged in telephone pillow talk and their wedding was in seven hours.

The dress…the wedding…... the flight. Fitz out all-night with his friends… Olivia worrying about everything then staying up all night talking to Fitz. Sounds like the perfect storm for both falling asleep at least the first four hours at the hotel...

.

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12 The wedding

Chapter 12

The wedding

 **I have edited and reedited this and it still does not feel right. I may still go back and make some corrections. It looked so right and THEN…..**

Fitz could hear Abby's voice in the background, so he knew people had started to arrive to help Olivia get ready.

"Olivia I'm going I will see you in exactly six hours, so don't stand me up."

"With your mother and my mother both her there is little chance of that happening…...see you in six hours.

Olivia got up to start her big day. Mona and Maya had hired photographers to record the wedding preparations of both the bride and groom.

Olivia was hauled out of the bed and marched down to a breakfast where she watched as others ate because she did not have an appetite. Watching her push the food around on her plate …Granny Bess put a cup of tea and a slice of toast in front of her.

"Eat Lynn we are not going to have you faint in the middle of your wedding from low blood sugar."

"Really Granny…... I am not hungry "Olivia looked at the food in front of her and shook her head.

Bessie pushed the tea closer….". doesn't matter if you are hungry or not have the cup of tea and the toast. This will be a long day you will appreciate having eaten something by the time the ceremony starts. It's my good luck tea and nothing important in this family starts without a cup of my tea."

"what about the groom…...did you send him some?" Olivia gave a devilish look to her grandmother.

"Of course, I am sure Fitz is having the same conversation as we are having now."

Across town he was. Tom had been given a small container of the tea by Bess who told him to make a pot and make sure everyone there got a cup...

Unlike Liv, Fitz did not have to be convinced to eat breakfast …everyone around him looked on in amazement as he devoured everything on his plate followed by a second cup of tea.

"looks like someone is storing up energy for the honeymoon." Harrison commented as he watched Fitz clean his plate.

"nope …. he's just nervous. Jake commented. "What time again are we leaving just so I can keep you on schedule"

"One more time Jake…we are leaving at noon because I want to make sure everything at the house has been taken care of…. I will give you the ring when we get to the house.…Huck will pick up the minister at 12:30. Everything should be completed by 2:30 then to the airport not sure what after that I have been kept as much in the dark as you have."

It was about then that all the plans were about to be flipped because of a storm heading their way. The pilot called and told Mona a severe storm was brewing and set to strike about 2pm.. He needed to get everyone flying out today off the ground before 2pm otherwise the plane may be grounded. The earlier plans were…. everyone who wanted to would return to New York would … the couple would continue south for their honeymoon.

Now a quick change of plans….. the plane would remain in New York with Fitz and Olivia driving the 90 miles there. Not a good solution but if they were grounded here they would still have to make the drive and catch a commercial flight to their honeymoon destination. All her plans were around them using the Anderson's corporate jet. .

For Mona …This just would not do…..that would flip all her arrangements made for the honeymoon. She was also a woman that anticipated that this could happen. The roads were in good shape but with a small airport planes are frequently grounded, so the secondary plan was put in place.. they would drive to New York . Tom driving one vehicle James the other. The Pope family had already made plans to stay with Bess , this was home for Cyrus and Mary. Harrison , Charlie and Huck had already decided to spend Christmas somewhere warm and were booked on a late flight out of New York to an unnamed island so they would join them on the drive to New York with the couple , Abby, Stephen and Mona **.….. Why drive instead of having the plane come for them. If it did arrive and it was grounded they would still need to drive to New York. They would only cancel the drive if the weather dictated it**. Mona update Fitz of the plans and the wedding ceremony preparations continued...

After her abbreviated breakfast Olivia began to go through things on her checklist. Everything was being chronicled in photos, so she was followed from her bed to the breakfast then a shot taken of her bath where Olivia hid for an hour. Soon the mothers and the rest of the bridal preparation party arrived. Her hair was flat ironed straight and pulled back from her face , a very simple but elegant style that was right for her and her veil. She decided against a style with her hair piled on her head…..that hairstyle did not fit her more elegantly styled but simple dress.

The makeup was also simple. Olivia is a young beautiful woman and no-one thought it necessary to hide her natural beauty under makeup The only addition was mascara which lengthened her eyelashes with just a hint of a warm plum eyeliner. .

It was 12:00…hair and makeup done the only thing left was the dress and the old, new, borrowed and blue for the bride.

 **Old** …her grandmothers lace handkerchief that she would wrap around the Cali Lily she carried as a bridal bouquet ….. and the ring her husband had given her before he left for New York on Thursday. **New** the diamond bracelet with the clasp that formed the letters _O and F_ , a wedding gift from her mother-in law **Borrowed** …. The pearls that belonged Mary.… **…Blue** ….her mother's blue Sapphire and Diamond stud earrings. It was a family affair …both Mona and Maya were impressed at the amount of thought Olivia took to include so much family history.

Finally with all the accessories either on or laid out on the bed it was time for the dress .

The dress had to meet several stipulations. One …. It could not overpower the small wedding space but all the women wanted it to still be something special.

Olivia decided on a sheath style with a jewel neckline . It had an upper bodice with tulle and chiffon covered in pearls …. with elbow length sleeves which were edged in pearls.. The style was simple but so elegant…it added to the ceremony and the bride it did not detract from it or her.. The Ivory, almost white was the perfect color.. The front of the dress fell to the top of her instep with the back gradually angled longer almost reaching the floor as it hit near the bottom of the heel of her 3 inch shoes that were covered in the same fabric as the dress. Olivia is not very tall so very early in her teens she often decided not to wear the teen casual shoes and preferred strappy sandals and shoes with 2-inch heels. By now she was at ease in heels plus she just wanted to look taller. She was a vision in Ivory.

Olivia was standing with her back to the mirror as the women in the room all started crying as they looked at her, then she turned to the mirror for a look at the beautiful woman looking back at her. She wanted to cry but knew that would require another make-up session so she held back her tears as her mother got on a stool and placed the veil attached to aunts Tiara on her head. The veil, was the fancy accessory. It flowed all the way to the floor in layers but not too full to overpower her small frame., .with several feet flowing on the floor behind her. The bottom of the veil included the same pearls as the bodice of the dress, it was impossible to not say it….she was an elegant bride. This same dress could have been worn in an area attended by 500 people but was still fitting for the much smaller setting.

At 1pm there was a knock on her door and they heard the String Quartet play the first notes to the song Fitz selected for the wedding _**How Deep is our love.**_ Her father had arrived and it was time. . All the ladies except Abby and Quinn left the room as her father entered.

"Olivia you are beautiful… even if you were not my daughter I would say the same thing…shall we go I think your groom is impatiently waiting. He has been checking his watch every minute the past 20 minutes.".

Abby and Quinn walked down the stairs as the beautiful sound floated up. After a short pause the sound of the traditional wedding march began .Mona Grant accepted a lot of scaled downs for this wedding but there would be no piped in music . The beautiful sounds from the Quartet floated through the house.

Olivia kissed her father then they walked together towards the stairs taking her to her new life. As they walked out of the room towards the stairs she saw a figure standing at the bottom it was Fitz with a smile that took over his entire face and lit the room even more..

Olivia walked down the first eight steps and stopped… her eyes fixed on Fitz and his on her, each taking the other in . . She stood for a moment, admiring the man who would soon be her husband he looked fabulous , even his superman curl had been jelled down.

He father finally had to prod her to continue down the stairs which had been transformed from Christmas red and green to green and white flowers. The green was the exact color of the Abby and Quinn's -a-line tea length dresses.

Fitz just stood there waiting and instead of her father handing her off to him at the altar her groom linked his arm in hers and walked her the short distance to the minister.

He leaned down as he took her arm "you look absolutely fabulous …..I know I should have waited but I couldn't. I want to break another tradition and kiss the bride before the wedding but I guess I have broken enough for one day."'

The ceremony was short with both bride and groom crying during the traditional vows that both decided they wanted. Their personal vows to each other they wanted to wait to say to each other in private.

Mona Grant could scale down she would never scale out. This was her only son and although it was decided they would repeat this in three years she wanted as much tradition as possible without trampling on the couples wishes.

The couple scaled back the reception but Mona got the String Quartet for the pre-and wedding music and the couple added a vocalist to sing "Here and Now" for their first dance. The cake, just a four tier was cut after the top layer was removed, a very toned-down reception with all finger food but elegant finger food. Soon the toasts were made, good wishes and again….. going against tradition everyone had something to say to the new couple. Andrew And Jake both complimented the couple Andrew telling Olivia she put the swagger back into Fitz.

Jerry Grant was missing but none in attendance wondered why…they all knew . This was Fitz and Olivia's day and only those who wished for their happiness was invited to share their special day. Mona decided if he ever showed any interest she would share the photographs of the day with her husband.. She would tell him about the wedding when they landed in California the next day.

7pm JFK Airport-.

Both Fitz and Liv were exhausted. Everything planned to perfection, but no-one factored in the storm, although it was Winter. . The private Anderson jet was grounded well past the expected departure time. They were comfortable enough in the private waiting room, but it had been a long day compounded by their pillow talk which lasted until daybreak.

Finally, at 8pm they were told the conditions had cleared enough for them to leave. Olivia had never been this tired in her life, her husband trying to keep things together picked her up and carried her sleeping body on the plane in his arms.

Fitz put Olivia in the plane bedroom and returned to talk to the Captain. "Can we safely take off?"

'Mr. Grant, I would never take off if it wasn't safe. Just relax we should be off the ground in 10 minutes, as soon as I go through the checklist.

Fitz relaxed and sat, a bit worried but he had faith in the long-time family pilot and shortly after takeoff the pilot came out of the cockpit to update him. "We should be over Miami in under three hours at the Island and you settled in an hour later . You should get some sleep."

Tom and James were with the couple, Mona still did not trust Mellie…. …Tom told Fitz "boss get some sleep I will wake you up when we get over Miami."

Fitz went into the bedroom with Olivia, but he could not go to sleep, so he came out and started to talk to Tom who had that look "why are you here with us."

The pilot announced they were over Miami ...then they turned East to a private Island with about a half dozen houses available for rent ... In an hour they had landed, and their luggage had been unloaded. Fitz tried to wake Olivia up but nothing. He was unsure if she was just tired or it was the Champagne .…either way he carried her on the plane and he had to carry her off.

When Olivia turned to look at Futz with dilated eyes he knew she had more wine than one glass. Now he suspected the cups Abby and Harrison were passing among each other contained more than coffee..

Fitz was working on 48 hours without sleep so with a lot of effort he was finally able to get them to their to their house located far away from everyone else. For a woman who looked as light as a feather Olivia had become very heavy. She was able to walk some but it was easier to carry her. He was still trying to figure was this from one glass of wine or was she just tired. He finally just threw her over his shoulder…Tom and James handled the luggage.

They….well Fitz….settled in their house . Tom and James were in one further down the road from them.

Fitz was nearing his breaking point. He put Olivia in bed only taking of her shoes. He was concerned about her waking up and someone was removing her clothes, so he pulled the cover over her and went to take a shower.

When he returned to the room Olivia had not moved so he slid in next to her, kissed her on the forehead, "hi Mrs. Grant" and passed out from his long day.

Olivia woke up …, the room was dark…. the only light was the moonlight through the blinds. Her head was pounding what the….…why did she have a headache…why was her mouth so dry. She turned her head to see a form lying next to her. As she became more aware of her surroundings she remembered, she was married and the hunk lying next to her was her husband Fitzgerald Grant…. but what happened. The last thing she remembered was having a drink with Abby and Harrison at the terminal in New York.

She remembered they had to drive to New York because of the possible storm and were stuck waiting until it was safe to take off. . She remembered Harrison and Abby passing her a cup of something that tasted funny at first but with each sip it tasted better. That was her last memory at 5pm it was now 3am.

She got up and discovered she had all her clothes on but going into the bathroom and seeing herself in the mirror did not help improve how she felt. She looked at herself. Her perfect hairstyle looked like something from a sci-fi movie. Water …a shower, she would feel better she hoped

A 30 minute shower later and she still felt as bad as she did when she first woke up.  
Maybe if she ate something…... where was the kitchen where was the food. She was starving and all she could find was a couple of mints in her purse..

During this time Fitz never woke up , she tried to wake him up….it never happened. All he did was look at her utter a few undistinguishable words and go back to sleep.

What kind of honeymoon was this. She slept the first ten hours now it seems her husband is going to sleep the next ten. . This was something she never anticipated …when does the honeymoon begin. She woke up only to find her husband was asleep. Did the honeymoon begin without her. nope she did not think so when she first woke up she had the same clothes she had on in New York.. That clothing had been replaced after her shower by a pair of shorts and a Harvard T-shirt … lace panties but no bra.

Olivia tried again to wake Fitz…. nothing so hungry and wide awake she decided to go out on the balcony.

The balcony was spacious and ran around the whole house.. She could see another house in the moonlight, but she could not figure out if it was on land or sitting out on the water which she could see in the distance in the moonlight . She could not tell where the water ended and the land began.

Liv laid on a chair she found on the balcony, took a seat and though…my honeymoon… is this it. She settled in and sat looking out into the darkness...

Fitz turned over and realizing where he was …..felt the bed next to him , it was empty…. No Olivia. He looked around the dark room, his first thought… she woke up and wandered out on the balcony not knowing where she was . He jumped up and started calling her, no response. He went out on the balcony and saw her small form curled up on a chaise. He laid down next to her pulling her into his arms kissing the top of her head as he pulled her closer.

"Hi, Mrs. Grant, are you in there?"

Olivia turned her head to look at Fitz…"what happened where are we?"

"We are on a private island south of Miami somewhere between the Atlantic Ocean and the Gulf of Mexico. My mother gave me the information to read during the flight but I was too tired to read all of it.

'Fitz What happened last thing I remembered was talking to Abby and Harrison at the airport. "

"Mrs. Grant, you can't drink. I think your friends gave you a drink so you would relax and it knocked you out. Have you ever had a drink before?"

"A drink…of course ..I never liked the taste so , I usually give mine to Harrison. They said it would make me relax after the first glass it started to taste ok.."

"It made you relax alright for over eight hours , are you hungry?"

"I'm not hungry I'm starving. The only thing I could find was a couple of mints in my travel bag. I could not find any food."

"come on lets see what's in the refrigerator."

"What refrigerator Fitz I did not see a refrigerator.

"it's the box at the side of the balcony."

Fitz moved over to the large container, followed by Olivia, and opened the door. It was stocked with an assortment of fresh fruits and cheese and a couple of covered dishes with heating instructions.

'Why isn't the refrigerator in the kitchen?"

"Because it allows privacy. The dinners can be delivered ready to eat or they can be placed here to be heated later, if necessary. That way no need to bother the guest. No permanent housekeeper or cook if that's what you want. This is for those who wish to be alone. "

Fitz took two platters to the kitchen and make them a nice meal, cold but filling although there was a container of soup included.

After eating the two moved out to the veranda to watch the sun rise. By now Olivia's heart was pounding not knowing what was next and Fitz recognized her anxiety.

"Olivia relax…nothing has to happen until you are ready."

"Fitz I am ready."

Fitz drew her closer, " are you sure?"

"Fitz I am sure ….what happens now."

Fitz took Liv by the hand and walked into the bedroom…" first I want you to be at easy with my body and I want you to feel at ease naked with me."

First lets take off our clothes, either a piece at a time or all at once. Would you rather undress in the bathroom alone or here. Would you like me to leave and let you undress, get into bed and I will join you.

Olivia thought for a moment. She had seen Fitz in a bathing suit and shorts. She had seen him with only a towel wrapped around his waist while everyone was staying in her apartment .. This is her husband not an anonymous one night stand. She wanted to experience seeing her husband's body naked and for him to see hers not hidden under a cover or disguised in a darken room, so it was let's get naked, together. Let's undress each other together.

Olivia did not say what her intent was she moved towards Fitz and removed her t-shirt which had nothing underneath. She heard Fitz give a deep sigh as she moved closer and removed his. She then pulled his pajama shorts down in one swoop discovering he had nothing on underneath . As he stepped out of them she was not fully prepared to see his manhood fully enlarged and she swallowed hard. . All she could think….. will it fit?.

Fitz noticed Olivia hesitate.

"are you ok…..we can stop now if you want to . I told you before we will walk through this at your pace. If you say enough it will be enough. We have a lifetime."

Olivia grabbed his hands "Fitz I said I am ready I have never seen a naked man before….it's just something new…..seeing you like this is something I have thought about the past two months but thinking about it and seeing it up close …that's a big difference."

"a big difference. " Fitz said with a smirk

"Yes Fitz a very big difference. I never knew what it would look like what you would look like but I can say I like it all. I like the way you look."

"Mrs. Grant where did the shy Olivia Pope go?"

"Mr. Grant the shy Olivia Pope left the room when I pulled down your pajamas and discovered you did not have anything underneath and I like seeing you all in the buff."

"Are you ready to join me."

"I've been ready since we had our first discussion about sex…are you ready for me to join you?"

"I can show you better than I could ever tell you."

Fitz reached out and pulled her shorts down along with her lace panties.

"If I had known you were wearing those I would have removed one layer at a time."

Fitz pulled her shorts down, taking his time. Unlike Olivia he followed her clothing to the floor getting on his knees to remove the clothing off her feet. . With his head at her midsection he kissed her stomach as he massaged her tight buns. Olivia was in heaven. This felt like her dream ….only much better.

Fitz decided less may be better at this point , not too much too soon, so he kissed back up her torso, picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist as he moved them towards the bed. He started to caress her breast but soon took them into his mouth and started to gently flick her hard nipples with his tongue then and began sucking on them one at a time. He could hear her soft moans and moved them on to the bed. Laying her down he told her "If I start to do something that's uncomfortable let me know."

Olivia shook her head yes and grabbed Fitz kissing him deeply….. long gone was the shy I'm a virgin here was a married woman ready to make love for the first time to the man she loved.

Fitz continued to go slow, even though he felt like he was on fire. He continued kissing Olivia as he rolled her nipples between his finger and thumb and Olivia was responding much more aggressively than he believed she would as he felt her hands slowly move across his chest and then lower until her fingers closed around his penis.

At the feel of her hands he gave loud moan which made Olivia stop "is something wrong…did I do something wrong?" she asked

"absolutely nothing…give me a moment to catch my breath ..that feels so good and I need time to adjust ….., time to enjoy the feeling ."

Olivia remembered all the books she had read and decided she wanted to see his body all of it, run her hands over his body, to massage him all over, get to know his pressure points,… **like the books explained** ….so she rolled Fitz on to his back and straddled him.

Fitz almost lost it , Olivia sitting on his stomach her breast inches from his mouth her hands running along his chest and down his stomach.

Once again he felt the contact of her hands on his erect penis., Her hands and body moved lover over his thighs and she pushed his legs apart. Fitz was thinking that's what I am supposed to be doing , either Liv has read a lot of books on how to please him or she is just going with what he is responding to. Right now he was not interested in questioning what was happening he was just going to enjoy it.

She massaged down both legs and slowly started the trip back up taking his penis in her hand and slowly stroking him.  
"If you keep that up I am not sure if you are ready with what will happen."

"I'm ready…. lets see what will happen ,…are you ready to show me?"

Fitz opened his legs wider and began to slowly move in the same pace as her hands. His moans were getting louder and louder. "Olivia stop … I don't want my first time with you to be like this."

"Why not" liv asked as she started to stroke him faster and faster tightening her hands as much as possible..

"Olivia please stop."

"why should I stop … are there rules or can we make our own rules about what pleases us. Am I pleasing you ?'

"yes you are pleasing me it's just … this is so unexpected, what you are doing is so unexpected?'

"why is it unexpected?"

"I'm supposed to take the lead….to teach you …you are taking the lead."

"Have I done anything that displeases you ?'

"Liv it's just because."

"because what , she asked as her strokes got faster and faster until Fitz could no longer fight it.

She felt something warm on her hands as Fitz gave out a loud moan and called her name, half sitting up on the bed before falling back looking at her with his eyes half closed.

"That wasn't fair, I though I was supposed to be introducing you to sex not you giving me a lesson . That was good Liv…where did you learn that?"

"From one of the many books I read. Was it ok.?" she asked as she got some tissues from the bedside table and wiped her hands.

"Nope it wasn't ok….Ok could never feel that satisfying . Would you care to share your books with me?"

" I hope we will spend a lot of time reading them together."

Fitz raised up on one elbow and whispered , "now relax… " as he began kissing her about the lips down her neck and along the back of her ears as his hands were busy with her breast. They left her breast and were replaced by his mouth as his hands moved down her body and moved her legs apart. His hand massaged the outside of her mound and slowly one finger found her slit and he began to massage her outer lips. Each stroke with his fingers he moved deeper in and over her slit flicking her clitoris. When he felt moistness on his finger he started to tickle the outside of her channel.

He whispered everything he was doing as he did it and Olivia completely relaxed and enjoyed the pleasure she was feeling. . When he stuck just the tip of his finger in her he felt her tense up. So he withdrew it and again started to flick at her clitoris.

Feeling this Olivia responded by moving her body in time with his fingers and he could her a breathing getting deeper. He could feel more moisture on his finger and decided to try again to enter her with his finger, this time she did not tense up…on the contrary Olivia was a very willing partner as she grabbed his hand with hers and forced his finger deeper and deeper into her .He had his finger as far as it would go when Olivia told him "take your finger out"

Fitz was concerned, did he do something wrong…. He let her know what he was doing ….but he also told her to say something if she felt uncomfortable. Was she feeling uncomfortable … he was about to apologize.. Olivia opened her legs wider an indication that she may have wanted his fingers out but she clearly wanted a replacement.

""I'm ready Fitz …I'm more than ready". Following her lead he rested on his elbows so he could control his movements until she was comfortable with him and slowly entered her . Then out of no-where Olivia bent her body up to his and grabbed his ass and pulled him down. It was nirvana , her walls grabbed him like a pair of gloves . He felt her tense up for a moment but she worked through the discomfort. He on the other hand was in big trouble ….. knew if he moved it was all over.

Olivia was trying to move under him but he could not move.  
"Fitz…what's wrong?"

He wanted to answer but he couldn't , she felt so good he could not move and could not talk…he is so glad they waited because this here , this here was well worth the wait.

Soon he regained his control and they slowly began to move in perfect rhythm together. The soft sounds of sex…good enjoyable sex filled the room Fitz could not remember anything ever being better and he wanted it to last as long as possible but he also understood this was her first time and he had to consider how her body would react the next day. He hoped he could bring her to a climax but he feared it would not happen this soon not during their first time. All at once he heard her moan out loud and felt her walls contract around him. With that he took several more strokes and followed.

Dammmmmm was all he could say or think as he laid back on the bed pulling his wife on top of him…his arms wrapped around her ….. resting in the stillness still feeling what had just happened. He stroked her back as he kissed the top of her head ...

"Olivia. Are you ok…...he kissed his wife along her hairline and turned his head to look at her…she was asleep she was satisfied…. With her being satisfied he was satisfied so he soon followed her. The only sound in the room was them breathing in sync. Oh my what will tomorrow bring to this new couple.

.


	13. Chapter 13 From Snow to Sand

Girl from the Hamptons

From Snow to Sand

Chapter 13

 _ **The dreaded 13…. well 12 was my 13. I could not get it right. Each edit I saw another more misspelled word. After a while I could not figure out if I was continually making errors or was it spellcheck. I may go back and edit ch12 again, if I do I will let you know.**_

 _ **Now as I start 13…. the ideas are coming faster than I can put them on paper. This chapter is being posted shortly after 12 just to round off the marriage and honeymoon and their beginning as husband and wife.**_

Fitz felt a hand moving across his chest and down his stomach until it reached his partially limp tool which would not be limp very long as it had already started to respond before his brain said so. It had only been one night, but his body was already familiar with her touch and was immediately responding to it. He started to move his hand slowly across his wife's shoulders showing her he was awake.

"Are you looking for something Ms. Pope?"

"That's Mrs. Grant and I am looking for something."

"testy aren't we this morning did you have a bad night …... Mrs. Grant what are you looking for?"

"I had a great night…...I am looking for your morning wood."

"Olivia Grant…. listen to you… …talking dirty before breakfast."

Olivia moved her hands up his chest while moving her body until she was lying on top of her husband.

'Mr. Grant, you have no idea what all I can do before breakfast..."

"how do you feel…...any discomfort…...any tenderness?"

Olivia was pleased, not surprised by her husband's concern, but she shouldn't be surprised this is how he has been since he first held her in his arms and asked for that "one minute."

"a little tender but not too bad…. I remember having a wonderful feeling and then it was morning…. or whatever the time. It was a surreal feeling put me right to sleep. The books describe the feeling, but no book could describe the feeling as it really happens. I read it takes time for couples to adjust sexually but we were ,…. I was lucky, we nailed it the first time… I will feel better after a warm soak and bath."

"Am I invited?"

"Are you invited …...…you are the reason I need a long warm bath..."

Fitz pulled his arms tighter around his wife "not lucky we were both ready and we wanted each other…. well I have wanted you for a long time, so it was easier for me. Olivia, you are a very pleasant surprise."

"Why am I a surprise?"

"I can imagine it's hard for any woman the first time she has sex, but you were relaxed which made it easier for you and for me. As for looking for my morning wood I think you shattered it to kindling before you went to sleep."

"Fitz talking to you helped a lot. Books can give a lot of information and answer a lot of questions but talking to you about things that I was uncertain about really helped put me at ease. I still have a lot of questions but I know I have a partner I can ask. The books, you, Abby, my Mom and Granny Bess."

"You discussed sex with your grandmother?" Fitz interrupted her

"Of course,… grandpa Guy talked to the boys Granny Bess talked to the girls…. sometimes they talked to us together. Nothing that was too rated for our age but instead of talking about the stork and, watermelon seeds Granny told us how babies were made and born. I think the birth part played a big role in convincing me sex was not something I was in a hurry to try.… that is until I met you. All that she missed my mother told me but they both said only a man could fill in the important missing parts. "

"The parts you asked me about?"

"Right…...you are pretty smart Mr. Grant. …. There is a difference…... reading about it or someone telling you about it and someone telling you how it feels when it happens."

Olivia readjusted her head on Fitz's chest and continued

"Both my Granny and mother explained sex was a beautiful and very natural thing between two people… The made me understand It wasn't the bad don't do it thing before marriage and the great enjoyable thing that happens after marriage…... How could sex have been so bad for me yesterday at 12:59 and then was supposed to be so enjoyable one minute later …. after I said I do. Both encourage me to wait until I was sure I was ready, and I wasn't ready until I met you…, that's when I knew what they were talking about..."

Fitz continued to aimlessly rub his hands over her shoulders "Mrs. Grant you are a gem."

"Mr. Grant, you haven't seen anything yet…., you run the tub I'll strip the bed."

"Do we have to get up, right now?"

"Nope but we will feel better in a fresh bed and I believe a soak in the tub will make me feel better. We can decide if we need to order something or if food has been delivered…. so, get up …...check for the food and don't plan on anything to do for the rest of the day. …."

"what rest of the day I think it's early afternoon?"

"" ok…., the rest of this day. Call Tom and let him know we are ok. What will they do the time we are here?"'

"they will enjoy being away from the cold and snow at home. Let's get the brochures and see if we can find something that interest us while we are here. The reservation is open ended we are, booked for up to two weeks, longer if we want but there are things we need to do at home before next semester".

Fitz turned to look towards the balcony, but everything had been closed

. "I am sure by now the refrigerator has been restocked but if you want to order something there is a menu on the desk and with the information my mother gave me. They offer a selection of traditional island food and American dishes, so we have a choice."

"Let's go all island. I'll even wear the traditional island dress if I can find one."

"'Nope"

"Nope …... why nope?"

"Nope…. it's either a bikini or nothing."

"and what about you …. what will you be wearing while all my lady parts are hanging out."

"all mine will be hanging out as well."

"You mean I get to look at those abs 24 /7?"

"yes, you do and everything below the abs."

"I can do that…its worth being nude as long as I can lust looking at your body."

"'Olivia, you no longer have to lust alone we can lust together."

Fitz was really enjoying this new thing called marriage... He was feeling like Olivia had been in his life forever both mentally and physically. He could see she was still a bit shy, as could be expected, but was fighting it. He let her strip the bed, giving her a private moment as she cleared bed of the linen from last night. By the time he returned to the room from running the bath he saw the clean bedding ready to be put on the bed and he saw Olivia coming from a door that led to the laundry room dressed in a Tee.

"I thought I said no clothes and you agreed?"

"Fitz, I went to find the laundry I wasn't sure where it was, so I slipped on the Tee."

"Come with me."

He grabbed her arm and they walked out on the balcony and pointed at the house about two city blocks down the hill from them. This house was much nearer the water that's why she could not tell if it were on land or water last night. A road " **if one could call it a road** " ran past that cabin and up to theirs which was located higher up, near the side of a bluff, near but not hanging over.

"Tom and James are staying there and there isn't anyone else for a mile, so there isn't anyone to see us."  
"Fitz I did not know" she said …...talking and walking back into the house taking the shirt off and dropped it on the floor. "now, where were we?"

As Olivia walked away Fitz was admiring her tight ass she walked in front of him and he felt himself starting to respond. ." SHIT"

Olivia turned around to look at Fitz... "What did you say?"

All he could do was shake his head as they walked back into the bedroom to put on clean linen. They grabbed the sheets and together they took care of one of those mundane household chores ….it was so natural …such ease as they worked together.

He called Tom to let him know that were ok and would be staying at the house the next couple of days. If he and James wanted to plan an outing they could….. '" nope boss…...if you are in so are we. Your mother wants you to be safe. Only a few people know where you are and it's next to impossible to get on the island unseen and then find out what house you are staying in ...but she added us, so she would not have to worry about your safety. Just remember, and tell Olivia there are several panic buttons that were installed just for your stay … we can get to you quickly. The only way to get to your house is using the road that runs by us… you can feel safe.

Few knew where the couple was staying even fewer knew about the chip that was placed in Mellie's phone which gave a pretty good indication where Mellie was, but nothing is 100%... The guards, the alarm the added layers, Mona wanted a stress-free time for everyone, the couple, family and friends.

'Thanks Tom…with all that we can really relax. You can tell me more about the island when I see you later..."

"Most of the security is just standard since the visitors to the island are mainly all very high profile. I had heard about it….. I am glad I have a chance to see for myself, it's way past my budget." Fitz thought …probably past his also but not past his mothers.

Just as Fitz guessed…the refrigerator had been restocked. The new additions included an island egg breakfast dish which could be reheated and a Spinach/ Tomato/Egg Quiche which could also be reheated. Also, various fruits, cheese, smoked meats including Fitz's favorite **salmon** , muffins and breads which included Liv'sfavorite, **croissants** and spreads.

The two decided on a bath first which would last longer than either of them anticipated. Once in the warm water they took this time to discuss their future.

The warm water "soothed" Liv's tender parts and it was also the perfect place to talk about some of the serious stuff that needed discussing.

The two were enjoying the warm bath with Olivia resting her back against Fitz's chest. They knew this was the first day of their honeymoon but being realistic they knew they still needed to talk about some of the basics…..Where would they stay when they returned to school…...even more important where would they stay when they returned from the honeymoon …. where would they call home?

Olivia told Fitz about Abby's plan for school….. a plan he and Stephen had also talked about during the night in New York. The guys agreed so Abby was tasked to make it happen….. if at all possible.

They also had to decide where they would stay, if needed, when they were not at school. Bess and Mary… both told them they could stay with either of them …Mona offered to let them live in a company apartment she uses when she comes to New York.. This all sounded reasonable , but the couple wanted to take time to decide and discuss their options. They would talk about it and decide over the next two weeks …. where home would be.

Both school and housing were being either paid for by parents of a trust, they wanted something they paid for, which wasn't easy to plan for two people without a job. They talked before about staying in school and continuing to law school but now that talk had to take in a completely new and different real-world view..

Before college Olivia stayed with her parents in New York. Before Fitz enlisted he stayed in California. They both were attending college in Massachusetts, so an east coast home seemed the obvious choice somewhere close to school.

Olivia was on the pill but would make an appointment for both to talk to the doctor when they returned home…wherever they decided home was. They both wanted to wait for children until they graduated but if it happened it happened…. they would have to adapt. Both mothers had explained a child was not the end of their dream it was the beginning of a new dream.

'Ok, Fitz…. Enough of this heavy stuff for now . We have a lot of good short term options. Sum up what you think is best…what do you think?"

"Olivia it's our decision not my decision."

" My suggestion Fitz …, we can stay with my parents or in the apartment your mother suggested while we look for a place in New York for a permanent home. Our problem we have at least five more years in school . Without an income we can't afford a house at school and a house in New York. New York is a good choice for something permanent . We can find something to do, a paying job or we can do volunteer work with the U.N. What kind of budget do we have?"

"Let's not talk money now. We have enough if we to set up a reasonable budget and keep our unnecessary expenses as low as possible…. I never thought about the simple real-world problems we would face right away…... like where do we stay and how do we pay our way."

"welcome to married life Mr. Grant…... look at us...two people married … no place to live…no jobs no prospects of a job with five years of college ahead and even longer before we start to make enough money to support ourselves. We are in a real pickle."

"Are you regretting getting married already Olivia?"

Olivia turned in the tub and straddled her husband kissing him with all the love and lust she could., " nope never.", she then returned to her previous position.

The two let the water get cold twice and ran more warm water …. It was good and enjoyable…the intimacy ..the feeling from their bodies touching … both realizing intimacy is much more than sex.

They took turns washing each other, something they both found they enjoyed doing … Olivia loved the expression on her husband's face as he gently moved the sponge across her body.

Liv was sitting on a bench at back of the tub while he washed the lower part of her body. Fitz looked at her sitting there and thought…. this bench was placed there by a very creative forward-thinking person. Olivia sat while Fitz washed her …...gently lightly dabbing her tender areas opening her legs wider and wider.

"Are you feeling ok… did the water help at all?"

"Much better…the warm water helped a lot."

"What did your books say about the healing power of a kiss."

"what healing powers what kiss…..., what are you talking about Fitz?"

Fitz moved his head closer to Liv… "Do you think I can kiss the hurt away?"

Olivia Pope…...sorry Olivia Carolyn Pope Grant was at a complete loss for words. She heard always heard parents kiss a tot when they hurt themselves, but she was not sure this hurt and location quite fit. Fitz was waiting for an answer and they were now entering a new step in their relationship really really fast. When she got to this part in her books she kind of glossed over the contents.

"I'm waiting for an answer Olivia."

"Do you want to try?"

"Do you me to try… …do you want to see how it feels…...?"

Olivia wanted to scream…. hell yes…... oral stimulation was something she was hoping would become a part of their intimacy very soon, but she never thought it would happen this soon, no-where near this soon...

"yes…please."

"Fitz moved back in the tub and began kissing her foot then her upper leg and finally, moving closer, arrived at her mound. He kissed across it and along the other leg. Olivia was beginning to feel a different sensation than when he used his hands. Finally, her returned to kneel in the tub directly in front of her with her legs spread apart on his shoulders.

He took his time kissing around her mound flickering his tongue as he used it to open her lips. As he opened the outer lips he ran his tongue over her entire fully exposed slit and Olivia began to moan louder ….as he gently licked her clit she screamed his name out loud this gave him the incentive to continue …to go all in …. he began sucking on her clit. He felt her hands on the back of his head tugging at his hair pulling him closer and felt her grinding her body into his face. Moving his mouth, he put his tongue into her and immediately tasted her juices as she released. Fitz was trying to hold Olivia still, but she would not have any of that. She began gyrating against his tongue and within minutes he felt her release again. His face was being pulled harder into her and he could hear his name being called, Fitzgerald, Fitzgerald…oh shit ...Fitzgerald …. dam dam Fitzgerald …were words cascading from her mouth as she peaked and released again... He returned to slowly sucking her clit as she came down from her third orgasm.

They both sat here Fitz on his knees with his head in her lap…Olivia legs back in the tub but her back flat against the wall breathing hard, moaning and softly calling his name.

Dammmm he loved this. She was getting as much from this as she was. He thought it would take time, but his wife was hot…. hot for him. He would have to tell her later…. last night her enjoyment from his penis made her call him Fitz… today her enjoyment from. his tongue changed Fitz to Fitzgerald.

Olivia slid back in the tub taking his hard penis in her hand. She wasn't sure what to do or if it was something she wanted to do but now, feeling totally pleased, this was the perfect place and the perfect time.

"Fitz …have a seat."

He grabbed her head between his hands and began to kiss her running his tongue along her lips and into her mouth. He was sure she could taste herself…. but she never flinched and began to rhythmically sucks his tongue…. She seemed to be leading him somewhere, he did not know where, but his hopes were high as he changed positions with her in the tub and sat on the bench.

Olivia took his legs and placed them on the side of the tub…. his legs were too heavy for her to support. Like he did earlier she began slowly using her tongue on his upper legs and across his abdomen just above his very hard penis which was reacting each time her tongue touched his body. Using her hands to massage his balls she began to lick along the side of his penis which was hard and pulsating from the feel of her stimulations. She licked the total length several times until she got to the head and took just the tip between her lips. Fitz let out a howl, not a moan a howl calling her name. She then began a slowing sucking on the head as she moved his penis further into her mouth. Fitz was having an out of body experience. Last night it was nirvana…today it was even better. She could not take his entire penis in her mouth, so she massaged his balls with one hand and moved the other one to take the base as she continued to suck him... She was orally stimulating the head of his penis while stroking his balls and the base with her hands. Fitz could not believe the feeling his entire body was tingling

He moaned out loud…then she heard, 'Olivia I am about to come….do you want me to finish, do you want to finish with your hands or do you want to turn around and sit on my lap?"

Olivia never moved she continued what she was doing.

'Olivia did you hear me…...I can't hold it any longer."

She never responded as she continued what she was doing…. Fitz exploded into her mouth chanting Olivia, Olivia, Olivia repeatedly…over and over again...

This was her first time, so it was do I swallow or not. She elected to let as much as she could run from her mouth as she released Fitz., but she did swallow some.

Fitz pulled her up to him and kissed her, the taste of both mingling together on their lips... He kissed her sucking on her tongue and he felt his penis spring back alive.

"'Olivia, I promise to take it easy …I promise I will try not to hurt… turn around and sit on my lap …...please."

Olivia turned around and sat on his lap…Fitz as promised only to put the tip of his penis in her holding her, so it would not go in deep…. he finished, again, quicker than he ever remember before. Just the suction from her channel, the feel of her on his tip was all he needed.

They both slid back into the tub and ran more hot water. Fitz flipped the bench back on the wall and sat in the tub with his wife resting on his chest he was a very very happy man.

Olivia laid there with her back against her husband's chest. Yesterday this time she was a newly married virgin…today she is not only not a virgin she has had some absolutely satisfying sex with a man she truly loves, and she has done the seemingly impossible…. she has enjoyed every minute. Today she ticked another **"what if, what do I do** " thing off her list. She kissed her husband after oral sex and loved it and she satisfied him orally not quite sold on swallowing, but she was ok with tasting herself when he kissed her afterwards. Her swallowing or not …. that was an adjustment she would have to make over time. Maybe never swallow but find a way, like today…where it would not be so obvious that she did not.

They both laid in the tub, neither with the strength or will to get out the water that was getting cold again.

 **OPOV**

 **I wonder if Fitz will remember almost chanting Olivia as he finished in my mouth…..she would have to mention it during their pillow talk later.**

 **FPOV**

 **I wonder if Olivia will remember using my full fist name as she was grinding into my face. I'll casually mention it later.**

Olivia heard a grumbling behind her and knew it was Fitz's stomach telling them he needed food.

"Looks like someone is hungry."

"I've already eaten but food would be nice."

The two stood up with Fitz moving them to the separate shower where Olivia's hair took a drenching.

"Fitz…now I've got to take time to dry my hair."

Fitz ran his hands through her curls…nope let it air dry."

"Then I will have a head full of unruly curls."

"More curls to run my hands through…. I like your hair that way. We are going to swim, at least once …. maybe even scuba dive …don't tie yourself down worrying about your hair. I Love the total woman, straight hair or curly..."

With all the personal grooming completed including Fitz helping Olivia put cream on her in the places she could not easily reach.

It was almost dark when they decided to eat the Quiche with what tasted like Chicken, _d_ _oesn't everything_ _,_ breads and fruit before settling in a chaise on the back of the house overlooking the water.

"Nice day wife"

Olivia turned he head to kiss Fitz, "nice day…I'd say it was better than nice husband."

They watched the sun slowly fade beneath the water.

"Tomorrow is Christmas, anything you want to do…...do you want to go anywhere… order anything special to eat."

Fitz kissed the top of his wife's head. "Nope. nothing extra... I'll order us an island egg dish for breakfast with rolls and tea ….more croissants…. I know you like them I'll get an assortment, filled and plain. I saw they have a selection of interesting dishes on the menu or we can have them make fish on the outdoor grill…..."

"let's save the grilled fish for later in the week I want to keep the outside out as long as possible. Surprise me…... order several dishes …. we can share.

They relaxed on the chaise enjoying each other enjoying and the view…... knowing tomorrow was their first Christmas together...

 _ **Chapter 14 will start with them still on the Island through the first days of the New Year. They need this time to talk everything over, discussions are much better in sand and shorts than snow and sweaters. They must decide where to live, they had to find out exactly how much money they had to live on, so they need a budget. They want to personally thank every person who helped them through their courtship and marriage and last….. them must figure out what could they expect from Mellie and his father. Fitz wants to talk to his father alone, but Olivia said, no, nope, no way …. but will he go ahead and do it which could lead to their first fight.**_

 _ **Twelve was the marriage, thirteen was the first days of marriage fourteen will return them to the real world but I will not write in any dramatic difficult real-world problems.**_

 _ **Enjoy Christmas…and the rest od this year.**_

 _ **See you in 2018.**_


	14. Chapter 14 The Real World in Real Time

Girl From the HAMPTONS

Chapter 14

The Real World in Real Time

FPOV

Fitz is completely happy. He doesn't know if his parents have, or has ever had, this kind of happiness in their marriage but he has it in his. His father can be domineering at times, but his mother knows how to let the air out of him... Being a girl, and the youngest child, Mona Grant learned to hold her own against older siblings and cousins, so her husband was not a big challenge...

His grandfather was all about making money and more money and more money. Mama Anderson kept the house in line, she raised the girls like she raised the boys. All siblings played games together. Everyone played the same games…. the boys were expected to play games the girls (sisters or first cousins) could be included. The girls on the other hand if they wanted to play they could not expect any rule changes. That is what it was like with his grandmother. It made Mona able and willing to play mentally on the same level as the boys. Physically she could not match their strength but mentally she was a subtle force who should never be underestimated. Something her husband had learned repeatedly.

That is why Fitz admired his mother, Miss. Mary and Granny Bess, all mentally tough women, who took no prisoners.

He wasn't sure if all the men in his family loved the women they were married to, he was sure they liked and respected them. He was sure his mother must have seen and been around men and women who loved each other and those who tolerated each other. That's why, he suspected, she wanted her son to find a woman he loved and who loved him, and he had found that woman... He was married to a woman he respected and a woman he also loved.

He was happy his mother fought hard to keep him from a marriage where he would tolerate his wife with the possibility of either years of celibacy (self-imposed or forced upon him) or years of affairs.

He stroked his wife's head that was resting on his chest, listening to the rhythmically beating of her heart. It doesn't get any better. Sure, they still had some serious decisions to make but they could and would make them together. They had to make the final decision on where to live and they had to figure out their finances.

Financially they were in good shape… His allowance started at twelve and his mother made sure he saved at least a quarter of it. In the summers during high school he worked as a grunt at one of the Anderson companies. This was his mother's way of exposing him to the business world. That salary and his military pay also went into his savings. His education would be paid for from a college fund his grandfather had set up for all his grandchildren through graduate school.

He had his unused savings, his mother said she would give him a loan on his trust until he reached 25 and his college fund would pay for his education...

He had access to enough money they just had to make sure they spent it wisely, so it would last until well after they graduated and started their careers.

Olivia also had a pretty good nest- egg. Her parents had opened an account when she was born, seeded my Cyrus and Mary as god-parents and her aunt's insurance money... It was no-where close to what Fitz has, but she has her own funds which would give her a feeling of financial independence ... This was important to Fitz, he did not want his wife to feel constrained in any way. ...

His mother offered them her corporate/family apartment in New York which was the solution to their long-term housing concern. Once he and Liv talked again they could see what was available and what they needed. They could decide together what was best for them both short term and long term …. they would be ok…...they loved each other and sometimes love is enough. Well…... Love and they were both smart, young and determine to make it.

He wanted to talk to his father alone, but Olivia would not agree with that. He knew his father could be very nasty without even trying and he would not allow him to in any way make his wife feel as if she was not wanted, or accepted by any one in his family. He would talk to his father and, against his wife's wishes, he would talk to him alone.

He drifted back off to sleep sure of the future he wanted with the woman she wanted to be with...

OPOV

Olivia could tell Fitz was awake, his breathing still had the same rhythm but when he was awake he would periodically take a deep breath.

She knew he was still going over the decisions they had been discussing the past week. The most important one…where would they stay. Abby had hit a goldmine…she had found a house with three floors. Her family had a house with separate living quarters on the second and third floors that was near the campus. Mona Grant, still concerned, and would stay concerned if Fitz/Olivia and Mellie were all still on the same campus together. She needed someone to stay near Fitz to keep an eye on him and now Olivia... Stephen and Abby wanted to move in together…. Fitz and Olivia were married. The top two apartments could be used for the two couples the bottom one for Tom and James.

She knew Fitz was awake, but she remained quiet, he was thinking it through and she wanted to give him time and space.

Financially they were ok, she had a good sum in her trust that started 18 years ago. Instead of expensive birthday and Christmas gifts her family put money into an account for her, so she had a pretty good nest egg of her own to add to the money Fitz had. When her aunt died the insurance money was set aside for the future god-child. Olivia has a sizable nest-egg.

She wasn't sure what Fitz had decided about his father. His mother called them on Christmas to let them know Jerry Grant had been told. He did not make a comment when he learned about their marriage now they all were waiting for his next move... Didn't matter... it was done, that were married, and they would not let Jerry Grant cause them one moment of unhappiness. She knew Fitz wanted to talk to his father about them, without her. She understood he was trying to protect her, but she needed to show Senator Jerry Grant she was not a fragile wallflower hiding behind her husband. Olivia also wanted to show Fitz…she appreciated him protecting her, but she wanted him to know, while it was appreciated, she could hold her own even with Senator Jerry Grant. She had already shown him that when she was offered the 50k. She hoped Fitz would not go against her wishes, but she also understood her husband's need to protect her and knew there was a strong chance Fitz would talk to his father, without her. ... She was not sure how this would play out, but she hoped it would not cause an early crack in their marriage.

She felt Fitz's heartbeat level off and knew he had gone back to sleep. She waited for a while until she was certain he was asleep and went to make her favorite thinking/comfort food... She made the popcorn and sat on the balcony of the room looking out into the darkness towards the water.

Fitz woke up and felt the cold bed next to him. In this short time, he found it hard to sleep when she was not in the bed. He saw a light coming from the balcony smelled the popcorn and saw his wife reading.

"Did you bring a book on our honeymoon…... I am crushed Liv."

She moved to give him room and sat the bowl of popcorn in his lap.

"this must be a really heavy thinking session, 2am and popcorn..."

"It's not a book it's a website Abby sent me."

"what kind of website would get you up at 2am?"

"It's just different jobs at the state and federal level. And jobs in the U.N. Just looking to see what my other options are if I decide not to go into law. Or if I do attend law school what type of law should I consider... It's just something to read while I pondered where we are going to stay, our finances and your father…... Well…. our entire unsettled future."

Fitz grabbed a hand full of popcorn… "I thought we decided on our housing when we return to Harvard. My mother, and I am sure your parents, are worried about our safety. They are all worried about us short term if we are on the same campus with Mellie... We need housing for our guards, so we need a house and the house that Abby found is ideal, affordable and available."

"And our permanent housing?"

"My mom's apartment in New York. It's hers it's owned by her family, so my dad will not have any say. You can change whatever you want in the apartment. When we leave here we can stay with your parents until we are ready to go back to school, base there while we decide what to do at our apartment. By the way I have never seen your room."

"Staying with my parents, is this your way of giving both sides of the family equal time Fitz."

"Yes, it is…. with my father a maybe, and may be a maybe forever, we must keep everyone else happy. Our permanent home will be in my family's apartment, at school we will stay in a house owned by Abby's family, we married in your god-mothers house and this honeymoon was paid for by my mother. I don't ever want to seem like we are taking you away from your family, so we crash with them until we return to school. Plus, I want to see your room and hear all the embarrassing childhood stories I have never heard."

 _Yes, Olivia thought…we are going to be ok._

"Ok Fitz, I like your plan about the housing problem how are we looking financially?".

Fitz shifted Olivia in his arms

"My grandfather's trust takes care of my college expenses... We will have to pay our share at the house, Abby said it is manageable."

"I have money in my savings account and my mother said she would give me a loan on my trust fund. We have enough we just need to set a budget and stick to it."

"Fitz…...I have money that was set aside for me."

"That's yours and we will not use it unless it's absolutely necessary."

"'I don't want us to have my money and your money…. we are married it's all our money."

"I just don't want you to think you have to come to me for an ok every time you want to buy a new dress. I want you to still have the same financial flexibility as you had before we were married."

'Ok alpha male…. the money in my account will remain under my control for now but we will talk more about this."

"May I continue Olivia…. Your parents will continue to pay your school expenses. That's ok for now but it's something we may revisit later. You are now my wife and I …. sorry we…...will need to talk to your parents about my responsibilities as a husband..."

"Fitz, we can talk to my parents, but they already agreed to pay for school through my undergraduate degree and law school or whatever graduate degree I decide."

Fitz shifted Olivia, so she had one leg draped over his torso. "That's good but you are now my wife and my responsibility, I want to discuss it with them."

Olivia moved her leg back …. sat up to look at Fitz

"Didn't you just say you wanted my parents to feel included as we make plans about out housing. Now you are contradicting yourself as you talk about who will pay for my education."

Fitz looked at Olivia…seeing the concern in her eyes and realized he had made a big mistake…a mistake he was eager to repair and correct.

"Sorry Liv you are right …but is it ok if we talk to them?"

"Did we talk to your mother …or did you talk to your mother?"

"I talked to my mother while we were planning for the wedding…I did not try to make any decisions without you."

"And I talked to my parents while we were planning the wedding. My parents are as willing to help as yours…..., sorry as your mother."

"Is this out first fight …...five days into our marriage Liv?"

"Nope Fitz it's not a fight…I just don't want you to think everything is on you… housing, school. We are a couple if family members are willing to help and can help just accept it. Or should I say if my family is willing to help us you should be willing to accept it."

"Olivia, I just don't want anyone, your family or mine, to think we expect them to take care of us."

"Fitz…. I understand but everything so far has been paid for by your family…your mother… I am not concerned about how much help we are given. If they can afford it and want to why not. We are two people who want to be together and we have a family who want to make our life easier. We are both responsible children and good students. By next September when we would be entering out 2nd year we will be entering our third. We both excelled in high school taking college level courses…. you were in the military, but you will still get the under graduate degree in three years. "

Olivia started to rub his arm

"As long as we are moving forward they will be happy to help. We could have handled our relationship in a much different way. We both stepped up …accepted our relationship in a sensible grown up manner. We both decided on a long-term commitment…. we got married instead treating our relationship like it was temporary of worse, disposable."

"Sorry…first fight easily solved. Housing, school and finances discussed and solved …...are we OK?"

"Ok Fitz"

Olivia shifted to lay her head across her husband's chest…. "I like your plan and I have been wracking my brains and you already had thought it through. I like what you decided..."

"It was not decided and would never be decided until you agreed…what do you think.

"I like it …at least we are not homeless. "

"Technically we still are but our cardboard box has a doorman."

Olivia shifted closer to Fitz as he wrapped his arms around her "Looks like we are spending another night sleeping under the stars."

"I think this is the best way to spend out first Christmas /New Year together." … Liv looked at her rings.

"Absolutely the best way"

 **One more week on the island , time with the Pope's and back to school.**

.


	15. Chapter 15 Real World Real in Time II

Girl from the Hamptons'

Chapter 15

The New Year

 **Thanks for your support and reviews. I'm trying to write the couple as young and smart but also as young, smart and the ability to think and consider the consequences of their actions. As much as we tend to denounce the millenniums the clear majority are critical thinkers and are a benefit to all.**

"Jerry…...how is our plan working to get our kids together. Mellie told me they agreed to take a break for a while . She said there is some other girl hanging around him looking to snag a rich husband. I think she is willing to let whatever he is doing play out. We both have enjoyed the company of other women…. your son is no different….. Look if he wants to he can keep her around… hell keep a couple around …...every man needs a mistress. I don't know how I would have survived without mine over the years."

Senator Jerry Grant listened to the voice on the other end of the line. He chose not to share with him the latest information his wife had given him Christmas day. As he listened thoughts were racing through his head…...maybe he could find a way to handle his sons' marriage, he had to find way, but he needed time and time he did not have so he had to make some.

He decided…., he would let them think they had won then find a way to take the bride out of the picture, yes that would work. He was sure they would all be so happy if he accepted the marriage then he would find a way to break them up…. He needed time, time but would Mellie wait, and would her father agree. He had to try, first he would start with convincing his wife that he was happy about his son's marriage..

"John, let me talk to Fitz and get back to you…I'll let you know where we stand in a few days."

"Jerry that's good…. I'll be in California for the new year …we can discuss if over a game of golf "

"Call me when you decide on a date I'll be in town through the middle of January "

Jerry Grant knew he had bought himself some time now he's got to sell his change of heart to his unsuspecting wife and son.

"Fitz…. Look. What is going on

Fits looked out to see a group of people, including Tom and James, setting up tables , unloading food , pots and pans.

"Olivia, it was supposed to be a surprise. I figured it was time for a real island meal cooked in real time."

"Now you tell me I nearly walked out on the veranda without a stitch on."

"Sorry, hon…...it was a surprise."

"Looks like they nearly got the surprise."

"I am sure because of the isolation of this house it would not be their first time."

"It would have been my first time."

"Tom called but you had fallen back to sleep reading I was going to tell you as soon as you woke up."

Fitz dressed in nothing, but surfer length shorts went out to meet Tom.

"Hi boss…good to see you…...how are you holding up?"

"Tom, I'm holding up great, marriage agrees with me you should try it."

"Nope…. not for a while yet I'm still a young man."

"Young man…...That's why you should try it. I would not still be standing if I were five years older. Olivia would kill me if she heard me talking like this.".

Mr. Grant, you have been married to a beautiful woman. The two of you are in love…. your comment is to be expected."

"Not sure if Olivia would agree."

"If you had spent the last week surfing or hanging with James and I that is when she would have been offended. You two are in love…. you are saying what you feel…...people in love don't think about off the cuff comments. I have known you since you were a tot…. I have watched you grow into a man.. …. a different man in a year and Mrs. Grant is the reason for that. I watched you go from woman to woman but once you met her you stopped. Even when you came home on leave there was a different girl every day. There isn't any reason that you can't express your happiness…happiness in every way."

Both men smiled as Fitz patted Tom on the back.

"What can we expect?"

"Expect a meal cooked outdoors that will include several fish and chicken platters cooked using fresh fish with island fruits and vegetables. I know you will enjoy it we have had some variation daily. They have prepared many of your meals at our place."

"I did not know…..."

"You were kind of busy."

"Yes…. Tom …. I…...we have been kind of busy. Of which I hope Olivia never learn I discussed with you."

"What discussion…I only said you were busy…...you replied…...you had... They make a pizza that is the best I have tasted , I suggested they make one today for you, bake it and explain how to reheat it the right way."

"Let me introduce you to the chef and his team. Here is something they brought for Mrs. Grant."

"Tom, you know she is comfortable with you calling her Olivia."

"Yes, I know but it's Mrs. Grant for now. I want her to get used to the name, the more she is addressed that way the more comfortable hearing it she will become."

"Tom …. you are the ultimate diplomat."

"Mr. Grant…...I learned from the best…...your mother."

"Mr. Grant? Tom you taught me how to swim, how to ride a bike , how to play poker and how to drive."

"yes and if your mother ever found out how young you were when I taught you to drive I would not be working for your family today. We are going back into the real world soon and certain adjustments must be made."

"You have always called me Fitz or boss…..why Mr. Grant?"

"Different time different place….plus it helps your wife if I call you Mr. Grant it goes down smoother when I call her Mrs. Grant."

"You have some good points but I only agree that it will help Olivia….Mrs. Grant."

Fitz went into the house to get a shirt before meeting the chef taking the package with him. He discovered it contained several dresses which he placed on the closet door then put on a shirt and returned to the group outside.

The chef and his team were busy setting up the portable stove and barbecue grill along with cutting board and containers of fresh vegetables.. They would prepare today's evening meal and some dishes that could be reheated the next day..

The team had uncovered a small pit on the side of the house and was filling it with what looked like banana leaves then placing meat in the pit and recovering it. Fitz would have to remember to ask Tom about the food in the pit.

Olivia, after her original surprise showered and put on a dress, one of four that Fitz had left on the closet door. It was a bright strapless turquoise dress which draped perfectly when wrapped and secured on the side…... It could be worn fastened in the front, but modesty said…. fasten it on the side...

. There were three others one with a tank top and a long wrap skirt which she thought she could use for their beach picnic and one with one shoulder strap she would wear later in the day. Another one identical to the one she selected to wear today in the deepest most vibrant green Olivia had ever seen.

Olivia tried on all four, the colors she loved…all with the deep island colors, turquoise, orange and that deep bright green ... The orange one shoulder strap was her choice for later tonight.

FITZ invited Tom and James to join them, also the chef and his team. The chef declined but after Fitz kept insisting he agreed his team would to join them for dessert. He told Fitz his team is usually not invited or encourage to share the meals they prepared. Fitz told them this was their first real post wedding meal with others. They are beginning a new life together and tomorrow a new year, he wanted their life to be open enough to include everyone.

The chef, Ty, was impressed by both Fitz and Olivia. Ty and Tom had talked about the two and the kind of people they are. Ty did not believe him… now as the group sat on the Veranda and enjoyed his special dessert of fresh fruit with his own special home- made ice cream he saw not all people with money as selfish arrogant bastards, these two were different, in a very good way.

Fitz asked about the food that was placed in the pit. Ty explained it was a combination of chicken and beef. The chicken could be eaten as a snack …hot or cold. The beef reheated and served over rice and beans. They had enough of an assortment of food to last for two days so they would not be disturbed tomorrow. He went into the kitchen and explained how to properly reheat the pizza…the beef and chicken could be used as a topping.

After the meal and other dishes were stored away for later Olivia and Fitz said their goodbye'. Fitz thought…. this food would be an excellent addition on the Harvard campus…... Olivia thought Abby would love to learn these receipts. it was just a thought, but a thought that they would not ignore dismiss or forget.

The meal was without a doubt, a total hit … it was enjoyable. They could taste the freshness of the fish and vegetables straight off the grill. Excellent flavor, everything tender and scrumptious. The pit beef and chicken and pizza , they anticipated, would be even better.

After everyone left the two went for a walk along the meandering path near their house and soon returned to their favorite spot on the patio outside their bedroom.

"Olivia what should we do the last few hours of this year?"

"How about some popcorn and a vintage Fred and Ginger movie?"

"I like that, I wish I had Fred's moves."

"You a million of other men."

"You do know that finding a movie with them may not be so simple."

"Mr. Grant, you underestimate me. I have a lot of the old classics on an external drive that I have with me."

"You brought movies on our honeymoon?"

"Fitz are you suspicious by nature or is it just with me. First you thought I brought a book now you question if I brought movies."

"Ok, Olivia ….in my defense I'm sorry …but did you bring movies on our honeymoon?"

"Yes"

"So…... my suspicions are real."

"See this little baby" …...Olivia produced a small black palm sized box from her carry-on bag. "It was a wedding present from Huck. He knows how much I like vintage movies and TV …this was his wedding gift to us."

"Us…vintage movies. Did he include any that I might like?"

"I Don't know let's see. I'll check the list he included... The complete seasons of Northern Exposure and Homicide-Life on the Streets."

"Nope…. never heard of either."

"Ok …the complete sets of the original Star Trek, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings , all the Star Trek Movies , including the new ones and all the TV spinoffs from Star Trek."

"Ok….but no."

"Magnificent Seven, both versions; , Gunsmoke, Wagon Train, Rawhide, The Virginian..….

"Wait did you say Rawhide…?"

"Yes, I said Rawhide…why?"

"The young Clint Eastwood…...wow…lets pick two old shows to watch one for you and one for me."

"Fitz, I enjoy them all. Huck doesn't talk a lot but when he does have a conversation over two sentences he loves to talk about old movies and vintage tv shows. His favorite …...Sci-Fi. He asked what my favorites were…. I told him I liked them all."

Fitz busied himself setting up the TV on the balcony then placing the speakers near the chaise.

"I still want to know why would you bring entertainment on our honeymoon …...I am your entertainment."

"Huck slipped it in my bag while we were loading the car and then told me about it… Fitz …... It's Huck…I don't have any idea why he put it in my bag."

"I'm glad he did…. I like Rawhide."

"Now who is excited about having a diversion on our honeymoon."

"Nope…...not a diversion just another excuse to lay in your arms."

"Mr. Grant you don't ever need an excuse."

Once the drive was loaded Fitz scrolled through the list.

"These are great …...let's watch a couple of episodes of Rawhide then we can watch your favorite Fred and Ginger at midnight, what's your favorite?"

"Gay Divorcee of course…. love the music and the dance routines. "

"Ok I think I remember that one from my stay at your place, That's a good pick …great music and dancing and…. it has a good plot."

The two settled on the chaise Fitz laying with his head in Olivia's lap,

"Look…. Clint at twenty."

"He is kind of handsome."

"Better than me?"

"Never babe…...no-one is better than you and could ever be."

After three episodes the two took a break and walked out into the yard where they sat and watched the moon.

"I read about the weather on the east coast…we dodged it… I feel bad for everyone there, but I am glad we are here. I hope everyone is ok." Olivia said as she laid her head on her husband's shoulder. They sat there for a while then checked the time…it was nearing midnight. Fitz went into the house returning with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Fitz….. I'm not so sure about alcohol remember what happened before?"

"It's a good wine Olivia…. if you don't like it you don't have to drink it. I have a bottle of non-alcoholic if you want. I just want us to make a toast…then we can read our vows like we said. Read them to each other. My vows to you are very personal and only for you. I did not want to share them with anyone else...

The two took a sip of the wine and Olivia smiled…. she liked it. She did not know what to compare it to since did not enjoy any alcohol she had ever tasted but quickly decided she really enjoyed the taste …...this she really enjoyed... Olivia looked at the label… this would definitely go on her shopping list... They sat watching the moon and enjoying their wine until they saw the traces of fireworks coming from the direction of the water, the new year had arrived … they then returned to the bedroom balcony.

"Should we read the letters we wrote to each other?"

"Fitz, I can't think of a more perfect time. The meal today capped off an amazing year, the letters would be a wonderful way to start the new one."

Fitz got the two pieced of papers they had written their personal vows. Giving Olivia's hers and keeping his. Fitz laid his head in Olivia's lap.

"I want to go first I want to tell you what drew me to you" Fitz said and began to recite…not read. the words on the paper. The words were a part of him he did not need to read them, heknew them… he felt them. Looking directly at his wife he folded the paper laid it on the nearby table and began...

" _ **Olivia, you are the love of my life. You captured my heart the first time I saw you. I saw a feisty girl stand to a bully ….stand up for and protect another human…..I knew you were a special person. When you left the building, I had little hope of ever seeing you again. Then one day I saw you come into Dr. Beene's class, I knew then life had given me another chance and I would not let you get away... It wasn't easy, you made we earn you, but I was up to the challenge. Now we are beginning our life together and I am determined not only did I earn you I will continue to earn you. I will do anything and everything I can to make sure you are happy every day we are together. I smile when I remember each important milestone we have made and made together. The first time you called me Fitz after refusing for so long ….…when you insisted on talking to me about sex which made me very uncomfortable but I realized you wanted answers and I could give you those answers… my proposal.. you were all in ready to do battle for us…...…each time I think about each I smile because they are what brought closer together. We will have children we will build a life together…... We…..., we will build a happy life together because I will not accept anything less. I love you now and I know I will love you more each day because every day I find another reason to. I watch for you I wait for you. When we are apart my need to see you…. to be near you suffocates me. Never**_ **forget I love you, never forget I will always protect you for anyone. Never forget you are the love of my life**

 _Tears started to stream down Olivia's her face , her dress and as she bent her head forward tears started to drop down and strike Fitz' forehead._

Fitz looked at his wife. He knew these were tears of joy but as he watched her shoulders shake it made him happy to see her tears of joy but he never wanted to be the reason she cried, from happiness or pain.. Even her tears of joy hurt him.

Olivia leaded forward and put her forehead on her husband's head as her tears continued to flow. Fitz did not know what to do so he took the letter that Olivia had written and began to read.

 **Fitz….my love,**

 **When I first saw you, I wondered …. who is this person sitting in my seat? How dare he. When you turned to introduce yourself, I saw the bluest eyes….. so blue I got lost in the color. The bluest most expressive eyes with a sparkle that I had never ever seen before…. I fell in love right then … and I have loved you ever since. Maybe today my love for you is deeper but have no doubt, for me, it was love at first sight. I tried to push you away, but I am glad you did not let that happen It would have been such an injustice for a love like ours not to join the list with Rome and Juliet…...Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy**

 **Fitz when I met you I was a smart but impressionable girl…...I am about to become your wife….by the time you read this I will have become your wife…. I am still smart and impressionable, but now I am a smart impressionable woman. I became that way because of you. You are my love, my rock, the reasons for my joy. You are part of my life and that fills me with happiness and peace. I am young…... we are young…... we will learn about life together. Learn to weather the hard problems and learn to enjoy the good times. Together we will face whatever life throws at us…... we will learn together what we need to know to have a successful marriage and raise well rounded children. . You have shown me already you are willing to listen to compromise. You were willing to answer the difficult uncomfortable questions I asked and you showed me you wanted us to start our intimate relationship as husband and wife that I was not a temporary disposable part of your life. You showed me you wanted me as a permanent partner no matter the efforts made, by others, to make it not happen. I love you unconditionally and you have shown me you love me unconditionally that you want so many of the same things in life that I do and now as husband and wife we can start that quest together. I want you to always remember how much I love you. I want you to always remember that you are an important part of my life. I want you to remember you are the man I love…. unconditionally.**

Tears formed in Fitz' eyes and rolled down his cheek…. they were two people in love

The two sat there with her head resting on his for what seemed like an eternity until Fitz wanting to lighten the moment said

"Am I going to see Ginger and Fred tonight or do I have to wait until out first anniversary?"

Olivia sat back, wiping her face.

"why would you have to wait a year?"

"Because it's a fluff movie…. no self-respecting man would watch a fluff movie when there is a football, baseball, soccer or basketball game on and with 500 channels one can always find a game ..."

"Fitz, you don't even watch Soccer..."

"I would if it's either… sports or a fluff movie."

Olivia swatted her husband on the arm

"Popcorn and F&G time…. thanks for lightening the mood Fitz."

"I had to remember you said I was your rock I could not let you down a week into our marriage."

"Tell me how did I get so lucky Olivia?"

"The question …. how did we both get so lucky?"  
"Blame it on your god-father and my mother."

"'Your mother…...she was in Washington when we first met what did she do?"

"Olivia that's a story for another time. A lot of tales behind our marriage and a lifetime to both tell, retell and hear them"

The two got up from the chaise and went into the kitchen area. Olivia put a bag of popcorn in the microwave…. Fitz grabbed a couple of bottles of water.

"Do we have any more of that wine we had earlier?"

"yes, we do. Are you sure you want some more?"

"Of course, …something else to tick off my list."

"what list?":

"The list of firsts with you."

"" What is this first?"

"Laying in your arms, as you wife, watching my favorite F&G movie eating popcorn and drinking wine."

"How could you make any list of things to do where you were drinking wine, you did not even drink a week ago."

"Fitz when a girl has something on a list that includes a man and romance …...wine is always part of the scene."

Fitz gave his wife a look and shook his head as he opened the new bottle of wine and walked back to the patio to start the movie.

"How long as this list?"

"what list?"

"Your list of firsts with me."

"Its two pages…. single space…. both sides."

"'Do you think we will cover them all?"

"What was your comment…. we have our entire lifetime …. …. I will make sure we cover them all."

The two sat down eating popcorn, sipping wine and watching F&G. Soon the movie was watching them, but it did not matter, they had checked something off not on Olivia's list…...they had started last year hoping they would find that person …...that person they could both love and be loved by… where they could and would find unconditional love... They started this year being married to the person they had dreamed about.

 **Chapter 16…. they head home. How will the newlyweds fare back within reach of Mellie and Jerry? WE will see.**

 **Thanks again for reading**


	16. Chapter 16

Girl from the Hamptons

Chapter 16

Back Home

 _ **Thanks again for your interest in this story.**_

Fitz could feel hands moving along the side of his body as kisses were placed along his abs heading towards his golden triangle. Oh, Gawd this feels so good.

He repositioned his body in the bed, bending his right leg and opening his left leg slightly as hands began to move along his tool…. _.. I know this is a dream but please don't let me wake up_ …. _not yet …not just yet_ …. Oh, what a dream the best he has ever felt…almost like the real thing. He started to moan as the feeling was reaching a crescendo then half asleep and half-awake, by this feeling of pleasure, he felt something moist on the mead of his member. …. _This is no dream it can't be_ …. Moving his hand down to help things along if this is a dream his hand hit a head …a head full of hair.

His first thought…... please let the person be the one I want it to be. Please, please, please. I know it can't be but please…. let me be wrong this one time.

He opened his eyes slowly and it was, then the present started to come back to him. He was very happily married to the woman he loved, and he was not having dream about sex ….it his wife is pleasuring him in a way that was leaving him moaning and wanting more... He started calling her name as he grabbed her by her hair. He held her head while he moved his body up to meet her mouth …. ... The feeling was beyond anything he ever expected from a marriage so new and barely expected in his lifetime.

Fitz reached down and pulled at Olivia's arms, which she could not figure out what he was doing until he began to pull her legs up over his torso…...turning her upside down over him.

He opened her lower lips and his tongue slid along her slit. He could hear her trying to call his name as she started to massage his balls while still sucking his tool. He alternated between sliding his tongue along her slit and flickering her clitoris with it. The room was filled with a chorus of moans and expletives. All that could be heard were their moans as they both experienced absolute total sexual bliss. ….. It was something without comparison for both and they continued to please each other and be pleased …. neither wanting to give in and release.

Fitz was determined to make Olivia give in first….it was a personal challenge…. he was determined for her to go first because he wanted to feel her walls around him when he did. With that in mind he clamped his lip on her clitoris as he inserted a finger into her channel and began to move it slowly in and out, as her moans got louder he inserted a second finger. He could feel Olivia losing control as her pressure on his tool relaxed. She screamed his name as she collapsed her head laying on his groin.

Quickly flipping her over on her knees he positioned himself behind her. She was wet, juices dripping from her as he inserted his cock, her fluids making it easier, but it was still a tight fit. He held himself steady by holding her waist and then first the head he slowly inserted his penis completely in her very tight very moist channel. Fitz then began a methodically slow grind into her…...very slow, very deep then withdrawing only to start all over again. This is the absolute best. He could barely keep from finishing as he had to pull out several times as he almost collapsed behind her breathing hard, eyes closed heart pounding …. desperately not wanting to finish.

Finally, he knew it was to no avail… he knew it was going to happen the next time he felt her walls close and vibrate around him.

Knowing this he went back in and this time there was no pulling out…. he felt his toes start to curls, his knees felt weak and his entire abdomen seemed as it was on fire. He could feel her walls tightening around his tool as his body spasmed once twice three four times. He wanted to scream her name, but nothing came out except moans of pleasure. He felt his tool deflate and inflate with each spasm. ... It seemed his body was being emptied of semen…...would anything be left.

They both fell on the bed, Fitz angling his body so only his legs were on hers he did not want to put the full weight of his body on her… They both laid still…...not moving … breathing hard not able to talk…. What a way to begin the day.

Olivia finally turned her body into his and laid her head on his chest as she made circles on her chest with her hand.

"Hi Babe" Olivia said

"Hi to you" …...Fitz answered. "That was quite a wakeup call. Where did all that come from …?"

"What do you mean …where did that all come from, I'm your wife and I want to please you …. all of you…. I married the whole body…. your whole body. I did not marry you for just your mind and money…."

Fitz interrupted…" you can have all of me including my mind and money."

Olivia pilled his ear making him flinch

"Fitz I'm serious."

"I am too…...you can have all my money where I sign."

"Fitz" ….

"Olivia"

"Fitzgerald"

"OK…. Full name I give…. sorry."

"I want to know what pleases you and the only way I can learn is by doing. Is there a problem….am I doing something wrong?"

"whoa….no Livvie…...nothing is wrong…. matter of fact it could not be better. I am enjoying every moment of my marriage …Please don't think it's all about sex…. I love your mind, but great sex is an extra addition that I absolutely love and welcome…...I enjoy everything about you all of you and the sex is getting better every day. When I did not think it could get any better dammmmm you prove me wrong."

"Fitz, I want us to enjoy and please each other for us to have an honest healthy marriage…...I enjoy pleasing you and I especially enjoy being pleased by you. I want us to learn what pleases us. I don't ever want to you look at another woman and think I could have gotten more and better somewhere else."

"Olivia !" Fitz sat up in bed bringing her with him "Where did this come from…...what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, but I know you talked to Tom last night and whatever it was left you tense and worried …is it your Father is it Mellie…. talk to me."

"Liv, I was going to talk to you, but I did not want to spoil our final three days."

"Babe…. we will forever be faced with problems…but you must understand it's not your problems it's our problems.…. what happened…...talk to me."

"Liv, we have three days left and, let's wait until later…please."

"We will not wait…if it's worrying you it will worry me- and I won't know what I am worried about…. tell me. If it concerns us I am the other half of the problem. If it concerns, you I am still the other half because it doesn't only concern you it concerns us. Talk to me."

"I have just had the most enjoyable sex of the past week and now you want to throw a tub of cold water on it. Let me enjoy the after-sex bliss. I know I hit some new spots for you don't you want to just enjoy this feeling for a moment?"

"OK…you are right. I just don't want us to hide anything.…. I will wait and like you said you hit some new spots…yes …. I need a cool down period."

The two-laid wrapped in each other's arms until the sun was high in the eastern sky…. then Fitz began to talk.

"Tom talked to my mom." _They both have the phones Huck gave them for emergencies but all outside contact is through Tom._

"Charlie and Huck aren't sure who, but someone has been calling our cell phones, the ones we left with Huck. The calls are from different numbers and numbers not programmed into our phones…. They think someone is trying to locate us through our phones."

"So why would that make you upset we figured that was possible once your father and/or Mellie found out."

"My father told my mother that he has accepted our marriage and he wants to see us."

"Do you believe him Fitz?"

"Do you?"

"Nope…. He would not give up on breaking us up…. not that easily. No way…. _ **An, I accept the marriage, let's have a meet and greet….**_ not after the scene in my house."

"He's up to something really bad, he has something in mind if he is willing to play the charade of accepting our marriage without any blowback. I just don't know how dangerous or involved his plans are. That makes me think his focus is on you Liv. He knows you can't be bought so I suspect his plans include a serious permanent solution."

Olivia sat up… wide eyed looking at Fitz…...holding her breath not knowing what to think…. Plans involving her with a serious permanent solution…... Would Jerry Grant hurt her, or ever worse would he hire someone else to hurt her just to get her out of his son's life.

Olivia was shocked that she could even have these thoughts and wanted to cry then the Granny Bess genes took over and she sat there with fire in her eyes and determination in the soul, she had to find out what Fitz was thinking...

"Fitz…what do you think."

"I want to talk to my father to see if I can figure out how insincere he is…...and Liv…. I want to go alone."

"Were those your plans before you found out Fitz…...to see your father alone?"

"Livvie"

"Nope no Livvie… you don't get off that easily…. were you planning to see your father alone before this little tidbit happened….be honest?"

"Yes, I was."

"Why…didn't we agree to fight our battles together…. we must let your father know, and anyone else, they can't drive us apart by divide and conquer. If you meet with your father I will be at your side…. I will not let him, or anyone come between us. If we split that will be our decision and our decision alone."

Fitz looked at his wife and has never been prouder that she is in his life. She would not shrink from the threats from his father …they would handle their problems together, as husband and wife.

"Olivia, at times I forget how young you are. I guess I am getting a first-hand account of what life with you will be like and I like it."

Fitz got up… got a pair of shorts from the drawer, pulled a sheet from the bed held it as Olivia wrapped it around herself. He took her hand and they walked out on the balcony.

"This must be serious…we are dressed." Liv said trying to lighten the mood.

"This is a great place for thinking and I can't think seriously looking at you naked."

" ok…tell me what you know."

"When my mom told my father about us he did not say a word which makes me believe his new attitude is just a farce. He is planning something."

"Do you think he would hurt me or hurt you?"

"Liv…. with my father everything, and anything is possible…..."

"'I want to tell my parents…...I want them to know, just in case something happens."

"We will, that's one reason why we are staying with them. I wanted to be able to explain everything, why we have guards staying at our house at Harvard and who they are. I just never thought things would escalate this fast."

"Do you think your father can find us…or anyone he hires can find us here?"

"Given time anyone can find anyone, but our tracks are hidden pretty well. Huck has our phones and decided to leave them active to see if anyone would try to use them to find us. That's helps because each time the phones are pinged it lets us know there is a possible search for us going on. Private planes don't have the same passenger requirements as commercial planes, so no one knows we were on the Anderson plane that departed NY via Florida to here. Any Anderson employee or family could have been on the plane. "

"No family member, except my mom and your parents know where we are, not even our friends, except Huck. Everyone knows we will be back for school so it's easy to wait us out. I think we can enjoy our final few days without worry but we will remain vigilant."

"That sounds ok…... so vigilant husband …...what's on out agenda for today?"

"Ty invited us to a picnic with the locals . Tom never discussed who we are, but he did tell him one parent was not happy about the marriage that's why we have stayed away from big crowds."

"That and the fact that we are newlyweds." Olivia interrupted giving her husband a hug.

"Yes, that too." … Fitz said as he kissed along her hairline. "Ty invited us to a local's picnic at the beach. We are his guest..."

"His guest… good…. are we expected to do anything Fitz?"

"It's a group meal no one is in charge and everyone contributes in the fun. Tom said all we had to do was come and enjoy. "

"What time do we have to be there Fitz?"

"Liv it's an island picnic there is no time….it has been going on since daybreak when the pits were dug, and the fires were started to make the charcoal to cook with…... I am sure first freshly caught fish has been part of someone's breakfast meal by now. We can go as soon as you are ready. I'll call Tom and tell him we will walk down to their place."

This conversation partially lifted Liv's spirits but she wondered would she and Fitz have to look over their shoulders the rest of their lives. Would they always be in danger…would their children suffer the same fate? Their marriage …a union of joy and love was being ruined by hate…. Liv became more determined no outside forces would not break them and no-one would destroy their marriage.

The island picnic was a menagerie …...a Rio carnival…. a County fair…. a Celebrity pool party and a come to meeting… all rolled into one. The food was prepared by a multitude of attendees. Most of the meat was prepared by the men who were also the island chefs at the lodges, so it was both seasoned and cooked to perfection, BUT the side dishes were prepared by the women…the grandmothers and older aunts who did not prepare dishes using receipts or clocks…. they cooked by feel and available ingredients. Usually spices or fruits were substituted when one was unavailable. This is what gave the same dish a different taste depending on the cook and so it was today. Olivia tasted the same dish prepared by different cook…...each one tasted slightly different and each was delicious. The picnic was a diner's dream holiday.

The Grant contribution was the wine and beer…...what is a celebration without spirits but per the older members …. absolutely no alcohol until after the main meal except for the cooks preparing the meat. Those cooks preparing the meat consisted of all men which meant by the time the main meal was ready most of the men were asleep on the beach which it seemed was the plan. That way no arguments about who prepared the best meat.

The women and children ate, played games, danced and told stories without any disturbances caused by the male ego, not one loud voice in anger or disagreement… the drinking by meat cooks only was a pretty good plan and worked to perfection.

As the sun was beginning to set Fitz and Olivia said their goodbyes to all and started home. They decided to walk home, about 6k, which let them walk off the food and alcohol. Ty sent Tom back earlier with food for the next day so all four just enjoyed the walk with the backdrop of the island at sunset. It was truly a day to remember and for a short time they all were able to push future problems out of their immediate thoughts.

Over the next two days the couple had a private picnic on the beach, long walks near their house and enjoyed doing nothing, not even any heavy thinking. Lounging on their bedroom patio became the thing to do. Fitz instructed Tom not to update them unless it was necessary, so those days did not cause a blimp on their danger radar but soon it was time….it was time to leave.

Before they left the couple contacted Ty to thank him for everything and asked if he would consider a vacation to see them. He agreed as he and Tom had established a bond as well. Tom had taken a real liking to the way the meats were prepared.

The Anderson Corporate Jet had been sent to pick them up and had the pair back in New York by midafternoon. They went to Olivia's parent's home to spend the time before they returned to school.

Andre, one of the Anderson drivers, had left a car for their use. Tom and Daniel would remain with them until other arrangements could be made.

The Pope's brownstone was located on the upper east side. It had five bedrooms, six baths and the usual assorted support rooms. Most of the bedrooms have gone unused since Olivia left for college. It was normal when she was home that at least three of the rooms were filled with guest…. males and females. Olivia had a core of friends who often made the Pope house their second home. Family members often used the house as well, for a place to stay. The house was from Maya's family who was one of an early American boat building family who still both made and repaired boats. The family on the east coast included occupations in business, law, education, politics and about every spectrum of the successful workforce.

Some members had invested early in real estate in the area…one investment was this house which was given to Maya as a wedding present.

Fitz expected to find Olivia's room a girlie bedroom filled with lace and frills. He found a room with a complete wall filled with books…another wall covered with maps…nothing frilly except the large bear that sat on her bed and the multitude of stuffed animals crammed on the top ledges of the bookcases. There are 50 states and 196 countries in the UN…there was a stuffed animal denoting each one.

The room, with its California king bed had a window bench, also filled with stuffed animals, a full sofa and its own en suite bathroom...

Fits looked around the room, impressed in its lack of feminine décor but he knew his wife was all woman she never used her sex a crutch …she used it as a door to opportunity.

"Is the bed new…...or did you always have a king size bed?"

Olivia flopped down on the bed, the honeymoon was great, but she was glad to be home. With everything going on … this bed, this room this house gave her the feeling of safety.

"The mattress is new…. Fitz the house was always full of people, so I learned early I would have overnight guest a couple of times a week and I love my sleeping space…...so the bed was my compromise. Never knew on considered I would share it with my husband who I don't mind sharing my sleeping space…...".

The two enjoyed a shower together before a short nap and because they had the room Tom and Daniel stayed with them at the house.

It had been a long time between steaks so steak with potatoes and mixed vegetables were prepared for them by the Pope's cook, Holly, with a chocolate pie for dessert, Olivia's favorite...

Both Eli and Maya were tied up with UN business and did not see the couple until the next morning at breakfast.

As they came down the stairs they could hear the lively conversation coming from the kitchen and knew Maya and Eli were having breakfast with Tom and Daniel. It seemed like an unlikely scene but they all knew Tom and Daniel would be protecting Fitz and Olivia and they all wanted everyone to be able to step outside the conformity box, everyone had to feel comfortable with each other.

Both parents got up to give the couple a hug as they entered the room…. Maya giving Olivia a look that said…. **and** …. Olivia returned the look with a wide smile. Holly took their breakfast order.

Olivia ordered a Holly omelet and suggested Fitz do the same.

"What's a Holly omelet?" Fitz asked

"That's a fifteen-year-old secret Fitz." Eli said. "Holly won't tell and if you ask more than once you will never get one again and you have already asked once."

Fitz looked at Olivia who did a zip motion across her lips. He did notice everyone at the table had an omelet on their plate, so Fitz went with the crowd without further comment.

Olivia asked Tom and Daniel about their rooms and by the time they both answered her omelet was on her plate.

Eli began "how was it… how is married life?"

"Dad it's only been two weeks we haven't had time to have our first fight yet."

Eli gave Fitz a look …Fitz shrugged his shoulders….

"You guys ready to discuss your plans?" Maya asked as she looked attentively at the duo."

"We thought we would discuss it over dinner…everything…." Fitz replied through a mouthful omelet. "Holly this is awesome, someone please remind me not to ask any more questions about any of Holly's dishes in case others have that one strike comment."

"It's one of Mrs. Grant's favorite breakfast dishes. I decided to surprise her today…. you guys just happened to luck in and get one also."

"Luck in?" Eli asked

"Yes, luck in to get it…...luck out if I had only made one for Mrs. Grant."

"Holly…... it's sill Olivia."

"Sorry…...Nope it's no longer Olivia …...now it's Mrs. Grant."

"Holly you can still call me Olivia and call the person with the mouthful of omelet Fitz."

"Mrs. Grant…. you are welcome to refer to yourself as Olivia and your husband as Fitz…. you are Mrs. Grant, he is Mr. Grant and I am Holly."

"Is this my parent's idea?"

"Nope…. Mrs. Grant… it's protocol and expected. You are no longer the wild child who would sneak food into her room at midnight. You are a married woman and you will be addressed as one…case closed. Mr. Grant would you like some more coffee."

With that Fitz knew …. just like with at his parent's homes just who has the last word in the kitchen and it wasn't the lady of the house.

"Nope…Holly, I'm fine thank you."

"Glad you married one with manners …... thank heaven, I don't have to teach him the basics."

There was snicker from Tom …. a look around the table as the breakfast diners, with raised eyebrows, looked at each other then returned to their meals.

"We are sorry we were not here when you returned but we will have a nice dinner tonight…. all your favorites Olivia. What do you have planned for today?" Maya asked

"Mom we decided to stay at Mona's apartment when we are not at school and as you know we found a house in Cambridge to share with Stephen and Abby…we will talk more later about that. We are going to look at the apartment today to see what it needs."

"You guys know there is plenty of room here for as long as you want. I know you want your own privacy, but this will always be your home and you will always have a key. By the way here is your copy Fitz." Maya pushed a key over to Fitz along with a card that included the code to the interior door keypad and code to the alarm. Also, an envelope addressed to Fitz and Olivia from Mona Grant...

Olivia held her fork in mid-air. "he gets a key and I have to ring the bell?"

"Nope…. if you are with Fitz he will open the door for you…if you are alone you ring the bell…...as usual."

Olivia looked from her mother to her father. "There is something really wrong with that."

Maya took a deep breath and directed her comment to Fitz…... "Fitz if you wish you may give your wife a key. But be aware that key will be in her locker at school….in a different purse….at the bottom of her book bag or was zapped up and hidden by the Grinch who steals and hides keys. If you come here and expect to enter using your wife's key, you will remain on the stoop until either Holly opens the door or we come home. Fitz…. both the door keypad and alarm can be programmed into your phone. I have never been able to understand how someone as smart and organized as Olivia can't keep up with her door key. "

With the last comment Maya gave Liv a look as both Holly and Elijah shook their heads in the affirmative.

Olivia…acknowledging she could not win this argument returned her fork to her delicious omelet.

"Mrs. Pope… Mr. Pope…. we appreciate everything. I know it's a bit much asking everyone provide a place for us to live and paying our living expenses. We will do our best to be on our own as soon as possible…I promise th….."

"Shush "Eli Pope interrupted him…" It's Maya and Eli…. we are glad to help. You are family that's what we are supposed to do…This house has been in the family for over 100 years ...before this area became "fashionable". It was given to us as a wedding gift. We hoped to fill it with children, we only had one, but it has been filled with other children. We hope to pass it on to you and Olivia and you two will fill it with your children."

"Dad…. are you guys planning a move and no-one told me."

"Nope not soon but I want you guys to know there are options for you. As you said earlier we will talk about this later, after dinner."

The group finished breakfast…. the Popes heading out to work…. Olivia and Fitz headed out to inspect Mona's apartment.

This apartment had a swank address with a doorman, four bedrooms and maids' quarters which could be used by Tom and Daniel, if necessary. It did not need anything other than their clothes moved into the closets which they were not surprised to find that Mona had moved most of Fitz', stocked the pantry and even included several bottles of wine and a bottle of scotch. The lined closet had all new sheets and towels and their favorite toiletries were on the shelves. It even included several photos from their wedding. No permanent housekeeper since his mother either stayed in Washington or California but the couple would not need one until the summer...

They looked around and decided their housing concerns were concerns no-more…now they had options for short term or/and long-term housing.

"Just think about it Olivia last week we were homeless now we have the option of a five-bedroom brownstone with an awesome cook or a four bedroom with a swank address and a doorman. Someone really smiled on us."

"I told you Fitz…. we have wonderful parents…well three wonderful parents…. they will help us in any way they can…we must just let them. We can set up our bedroom to our liking and get our closets arranged. "

"Wow just think …...That will be our hardest problem…moving our clothes…well your clothes my mon has already moved mine. The note and envelope she left with your parents which included the keys... She changed the door locks and we must update the visitors log to who will be admitted. If it's ok with you, we can stay with your parents for the week and then stay here the weekend before we go back to school."

"That's real diplomatic of you Mr. Grant…. giving my parents some quality time" Olivia walked over and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist "Every day you give me another reason to love you."

 **Ok they are back and are no longer homeless, but both know the big white aka Jerry Grant is still on the prowl. Next chapter the couple discusses Jerry with her parents.**

"


	17. Chapter 17

Girl from the Hamptons'

Chapter 17

The Jerry Grant Bite

Olivia and Fitz took a short walk near their apartment familiarizing themselves with the area. The found a bakery within a block and several restaurants that delivered. There is an on-site cleaner within the apartment complex as well as underground parking.

The apartment was near public transportation, not far from the main Anderson corporate building in Manhattan and a short walk to Central Park. It was a wonderful location for the young couple but they both saw its shortcomings concerning children, so they knew this would not be their permanent home once their family started to grow.

The Brownstone on the other hand was perfect for children. It was about an equal distance from Central Park as the apartment and near public transportation. Olivia grew up there, so she knew about the area surrounding the house and knew the Brownstone would be a good place to raise children. It did not matter what they chose for their future jobs…it would fit well…. a good location and plenty of space...

After dinner the Grants and Popes went to Eli's office to finish their discussion from breakfast.

Fitz asked if he could start…. he wanted to lay out everything he knew and the bad vibes he was getting from his father.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pope", Fitz began.

"It's Maya and Eli…... Fitz….' Maya interrupted him

"Ok sorry …... Maya and Eli…...My father from the start, from my birth, primed me to be President. I attend the right schools and I was expected to marry the right woman in the quest to get me to the Oval Office. They chose Mellie Carmichael as my wife early on. Her family is old money and true-blue bloods. Even with that I am sure we would find some illegal alcohol running during prohibition maybe even some slave owners."

"The fact that love was never thought or as necessary did not matter. I grew up with Mellie I like her, but I did not and do not love her. I spent four years in the military trying to figure out what I wanted and what was being forced upon me. I did not want to accept my father's demands that I marry Mellie and I really do not want to be President."

Maya…...interrupted him "Did your mother agree with your father?"

"Nope….my mother felt love should be the most important factor in marriage, love not politics or breeding. She said I could follow my father into politics or follow her family and become a businessman. She wanted me to marry the woman I loved and work a job I enjoyed."

'" So how did we get here Fitz…..." Maya asked.

"All my fathers' plans fell through when I met your daughter."

"In Cyrus' class?"

"Nope …...oddly enough I first saw your daughter at my coming home party last July when she stood up to Elizabeth for Quinn…...I saw her the second time at Harvard and it was love at second sight. It took me nearly a month to get enough nerves to say something to her and she did not make it easy, but I was determined and here we are. "

"So where are we now?' Maya asked

"My father was totally against our marriage. I am not sure if you know…my father offered Olivia 50k to walk away, that was before we admitted we had feelings for each other."

"Is that when she told him she would walk away for 1M…that's chutzpah ... What now Fitz". …. Eli said with a laugh.

Olivia stayed quiet listening to the conversation occasionally looking between her parents and her husband. So…. her father knew about the incident with Jerry Grant, knew more than she had told him. She was right, she suspected he was getting information about her from someone, not Abby …. probably her cousin Harrison... But that did not raise any red flags for her …... what father would not ask about the well-being of his daughter from another family member. She took everything in they were saying but stayed silent.

"You know my father did not attend the wedding…...he was not told about it until Christmas day by my mother. When she told him, he did not say anything… much as we expected …...this was his method of disapproving... Now less than two weeks later without any discussion with my mother my father wants to see Olivia and I and congratulate us."

"Do you believe he is sincere Fitz?" Eli asked as he put his glasses on the table

"With what I have told you….do you believe he is sincere?"

"Short answer…. no'" Eli replied.

"I don't either…. I believe he has plans of some type to break us up."

Maya looked at her daughter who has been silent through this discussion

"Olivia…. what do you think?"

"Ma…. dad…. I believe…...and I told Fitz …Jerry Grant is planning something, and it isn't good."

"What have you guys done to protect yourself?"

Fitz looked at Olivia who nodded at him to continue. "we are staying the week with you, which will make it difficult to do anything right now. We have a house at school …we will live on the third floor our friends Abby and Stephen will have the second floor and our guards Tom and Daniel will live on the first floor."

"You mean Tom and Daniel who are staying here are your bodyguards' not old friends from college?" Maya said with a sarcastic tone.

"My mother hired them to protect Olivia and I from Mellie. Now it's to protect us from my father and Mellie. We believe Olivia is the main target. They will remain with us throughout final two years or as long as necessary..."

Eli turned to look at his daughter

"Olivia are you ok with this….do you need more protection…. are you in fear for your personal safety?"

"Dad when Jerry Grant came to my apartment I was unsure if he was a crazy man or an evil man."

"And now?"

"Dad he is both. If given the opportunity he will hurt me and maybe even Fitz."

"His son?"

"If Fitz gets in the way I believe his hate for me is so deep he would hurt both of us…. maybe even our children."

Eli's eyes turned darker and darker as the furrows in his forehead got deeper and deeper.

"Look guys…" Eli said "I'm sure nothing will happen the next week…enjoy New York…. go visit your granny and Miss. Mary…. we will talk in a couple of days. Your guards will be with you and I will ask a couple of guys from my detail to replace them. That will give your guys a break."

Fitz and Olivia both nodded ok.

"So, guys tell us about the honeymoon…. not all the details just the parts you could discuss around children."

"I discovered your daughter is really a great swimmer, she likes vintage movies and TV and she is a sore loser."

"Yes Fitz…. Olivia was a great swimmer in High School and she shares our love for vintage TV and Movies. I am not sure how you discovered she is a poor loser because I have not beaten her at anything since she turned fifteen." Maya said giving Olivia a questioning look.

The group had a glass of wine and decided to retire for the night. As they were returning the glasses to the kitchen Maya asked Olivia..." what game did you play that you lost to him Olivia?"

Olivia looked around making sure Fitz was out of earshot "we played poker."

"And he won?"

"Mom…...he had lost at everything else I had to let him win."

"Just don't let him tell that story around Abby, Huck or Harrison..."

"I won't…..."

Maya looked at her daughter and smiled. Her daughter was adapting to being a wife without being told the how's, why's and when's…... she was figuring it out by herself. …...Maya was proud that she had learned the art of winning by losing and compromise that is so necessary in a successful marriage. She also knew they would be ok…she and Eli would make sure of that.

The couple did not feel at ease having sex at Olivia's parents' house, so they decided to spend the next day, and several during the week, under the pretense of rearranging their bedroom and bathroom at the apartment. They really did rearrange their bedroom …...numerous times during each visit.

Tom and Daniel were given the week off and they were replaced by guards her father supplied, they would accompany them back to school. Tom and Daniel would join them there.

The day had finally arrived for the couple to leave NY…. Maya and Eli went with them to the train …... their bags had been sent to Harvard earlier in the week.

The guards hired by Eli boarded the train with them. Olivia knew several of the men from being part of her father's detail, so she was at ease with them now, and their presence now and during the week., Fitz did not know what to think he had questions, but everything was professional, so he pushed aside any doubts or questions about them.

When Maya and Eli got back to their house they immediately went to his office and closed the door.

Walking quickly over to his desk Eli took a phone from a hidden drawer compartment in his desk. He dialed a number and calmly asked the answering party "is everything in place ready to go?"

He listened for a few moments then said, "it's a go…I. want everything that needs to be done started and in progress before the train reaches Boston…let me know when all three contacts have been made."

Maya stood there waiting for her husband to finish …when he hung up she poured a drink for them both and with a sneer that was so chilling it could produce ice cubes in the desert she said, "it seems that sob doesn't know whose child he is messing with."

 **Maya and Eli Pope…...and their b613 cover is *************** the UN. I didn't even see that coming.**

 **As bad arse as Papa Pope is he doesn't hold a candle to Mama Pope in the evil scale. Much like Mona Grant not considered evil in the same was as Maya but both versions have a purpose. Protect their child.**

 **This update was right on the heels of chapter 16 but I could not sleep until I let you know Jerry Grant will be "handled"**

.


	18. Chapter 18 Don't mess with my Tutu

Girl from the Hampton'

Chapter 18

 **Thanks again for your support**

 **Don't mess with my Tutu**

Maya and Eli Pope sat in his home office waiting from news. Eli decided to use the time catching up on needed paperwork…. paperwork he had neglected during the last week. Enjoying his daughter pushed his daily work way back on things he needed to do.

Eli looked across the room at his wife who was curled up in a chair she often used when she spent time here, reading a book. Eli was interesting to find out the title and author. He could gauge his wife's temperament by the book, or author she was reading. Using the pretense of filling her empty glass he walked over to her and got a quick look as he poured another shot of scotch in her glass. She was reading Edgar Allen Poe… _…dammmmmmm_ it was worse than he thought.

Eli hoped he would be able to stop the threat to his daughter without causing a headline. If he slipped just a bit Maya would take over and that was not good for anyone especially Senator Jerry Grant, and the Carmichaels…. Once Maya got started she was not concerned about headlines or anyone else who got hurt in the crossfire.

"It's taking them too long Eli" …...Maya said as he walked over to his desk.  
"It's only been two hours …... we should know something by morning."

"Morning…...nope that will not do…I want something to happen before the kids get back to their house."

"Unfortunately, we could not fully control the location of John Carmichael and we have to make sure Mona is not around when Jerry is handled."

"We should have handled this as soon as we learned about Jerry Grant …... back before Thanksgiving…"

"Maya not everything should be handled by guns blazing and in a cloud of dust… Jerry Grant is a US Senator."

"For me he is a predator who has threatened my daughter twice. I remember the time once was enough."

"I let Mona handle it…. she asked me …I felt it was the least I could

Do because he's her husband."

"I don't care what she asked you, Olivia is my daughter and Fitz is her son. I never like Jerry Grant…. too superficial. The man has the depth of a …. of a toad…..he is less intelligent than an Amoeba and his hands are always wet from sweat. I never liked him…. you never liked him….and now he is going to be the grandfather of our grandchildren…"

"Maya that's true…. he was Mona's choice and we must respect that. I don't like him but we both love Mona."

"Eli, you are correct…we both love Mona, but we also love Olivia more and I am sure Mona loves her son just as much as we do our daughter. This should have never been allowed to go this far."

"Maya, we handled Mellie."

Maya took a long swallow from her glass and gave Eli a dismissive wave. "If Millicent Carmichael had been handled properly we would not need a do-over. Admit it… it was bungled… you bungled it …. If you bungle it this time I'm taking over, that's final. Do you understand?"

Unfortunately, Eli clearly understood …he understood and with his wife chugging scotch and referring to Mellie as Millicent that understanding was front and center on the " _dammmmm someone is in big trouble scale."_

"You have twenty-four hours. By hour twenty-five Mona will be planning a state funeral for her husband I don't care how much we like her."

"Maya don't…...slow down." He walked back over to where she was sitting. He took the book from her and placed it on the table. His throat constricted in mid swallow as he looked in his wife's eyes. Everyone better hope that the plan he has works out otherwise his wife's plan could result in a dead Senator and a UN official in jail if her plan doesn't line up perfectly.

When Fitz and Olivia returned to school Abby and Stephen…...along with the rest of their group had completely set up the house. It was fully furnished, and their personal items had been put away... All their favorite toiletries were in the bathroom and the first-floor apartment had been totally furnished.

Huck and Charlie had installed an alarm system and a backup to the alarm system. All exterior doors to the housed were reinforced, no keys a numerical keypad with a rotating code which could also be opened by phone No keys to accommodate Olivia... The house was as secure as it could be.

Tom and Daniel were on four days off three. The other three days were filled in by security furnished by Eli Pope, he insisted. Fitz wondered how Eli could afford this, but he left it alone…. for now. Eli knew if his plan worked the guards would not be necessary after this semester, but he had to make sure he covered as much as possible. He knew if anything happened to Olivia he would follow closely…...courtesy of his wife. He had to be careful that his daughter did not start asking questions. He considered suggesting a safe room but decided nope…. any over the top quick changes would really set off red flags. He and his wife had been able to keep their other life away from Olivia but now that she was older they had to be more careful with how they handled things.

 **Meanwhile at Harvard**

Fitz and Olivia were in Cyrus' office when Cyrus took a call then his face turned pale and his breathing became shallow. Both thought maybe it was Miss Mary until Cyrus walked around to talk to Fitz.

"" Your mother would like you to come to Washington as soon as possible…your father has been in a serious accident. Right now, he's in surgery but she would like you to come as soon as you can. I'll go with Daniel and take Liv home…. Tom will get you to the airport…. Huck can get you tickets."

Fitz was torn…. should he leave Olivia …but then his mother asked him to come.

I'll be ok. I promise to go straight home." "Fitz, you go ahead…...I'll get Huck to get a couple of tickets.

"Nope…. I will take you home and make sure Huck and Charlie stay with you until I get back. I'm not sure if my father's accident is connected to us but I will not take any chances."

With that… Fitz took Olivia home. He was met by Huck who had booked him the tickets and promised to keep Olivia safe.

By the time Fitz, and Tom, got to Washington his father was out of surgery and in his room. He came more for his mother than his father. The doctors told them the Senator should recover without any lasting problems...

His mother explained he had suffered several broken ribs, a broken left arm, a lot of superficial bruises and a minor concussion when he was hit by a car in a restaurant parking lot. The owner of the car was inside having dinner while his auto was being stolen and hit the Senator as the thief was fleeing the scene. Police were investigating but it seemed like a common hit and run …. only this time a Senator was the victim.

Mother and son sat in his room until Jerry was awake the following day. His room was filled with flowers, Fitz never knew so many people had such high regards for his father as the room was beginning to resemble a funeral. Flowers were sent to other rooms, but they kept arriving, many without cards.

The doctors decided to keep Jerry a couple of nights, so his wife and son decided to take a rest…go home shower and change clothes.

A male nurse brought what Jerry thought was his dinner…. not understanding because he told them earlier his family was bringing dinner. He picked up the top to the tray and discovered…no food just a card. The card read " _so many beautiful flowers.… one must be careful accidents can happen to anyone. Michael" …...t_ he name of the man he had the appointment to meet ...

Jerry's heart began to pound as he rang for the nurse.

Mellie had returned to school. Her father told her before she returned to school about Fitz marrying Olivia, he also told her not to worry…. Jerry Grant had a plan.

Elizabeth wasn't due until the following day which was good for Mellie…she wanted to find out where the couple was staying. She would use his friends to find him, so she called Andrew using the pretense to ask about a professor. Andrew did not take the bait so after an awkward conversation she finally asked about Fitz.

"So how is Fitz adapting to married life…I wish I had know I would have sent a gift…... Are they staying there with you guys…?"

Andrew's end of the line remained silent.

"If they are staying with you and Jake that must make things crowded and awkward."

"We are all great Mellie…. how was your break?" Andrew answered trying to sound neutral…trying not to give anything away.

"It was good…. Wait the door looks like a delivery hold on a minute." Andrew heard her open the door...

Mellie resumed their conversation…... Andrew assumed the person had left. She started to gush about the package saying it was a Tiffany box…... "Andrew I just received a Tiffany box so I'm going to go…...let's get together later ok…."

Mellie remembered she would sometimes receive gifts from Fitz from Tiffany... She wondered was it from him…was the honeymoon over already.

Mellie went to her room and opened the box. She found several door handles. Stepping back in shock she dropped the box to call her mother. As she tried to punch in speed dial a note flashed across her screen" this is the second warnings you will not get another."

Eli received a note telling him both Jerry and Mellie had received their notice and John Carmichael would receive his later tonight... He immediately passed the information on to his wife. That way he could get a good night's sleep and not worry about what his wife would do before daybreak but knowing his wife he should have been more alert.

When Eli told her how things were going Maya shrugged ok and left the room. As soon as she closed the door she made a call.

"Is everything in place "she asked the person on the phone… after listening to the answer he continued…..." keep the plan in place but don't do anything until you hear from me."


	19. Chapter 19 Pope in the House

Girl from the Hamptons

Chapter 19

Pope in the House

John Carmichael is part of the 1% of the 1%. His grandfather started a banking business which has been expanded by the next two generation who made millions during the financial crisis of 2007. Their portfolio increased 1k % during tax breaks in 1984 and has continues to this day. The only thing missing from the family folder is direct access to the Oval. A marriage between Fitz and his daughter would complete the final piece that would move his family further up the power ranking scale. He was in the top 100 he wanted to be in the top 5.

John was a man who did not need outside assurances he knew he was in charge and no one could challenge his position. …...Unfortunately the power he thought he has was not the actual power he had. His mental arm was long, but reality and belief wear two different hats. Unlike his daughter and Jerry Grant …. Eli Pope wanted to cut Carmichael off at the knees and make sure he always remembers how vulnerable he is. So vulnerable that each time he saw the Grant name he would realize anything negative actions towards any of the Grant family would receive swift retribution to him… the family was to be left alone.

While the warnings to Gerry and Mellie were a soft sell Eli made sure John's wouldn't be. Jerry was fueled by his need for a greater social position…. John's by greed. Having his son as potus as part of his family tree was an acceptable political and social goal…that was enough. For John having direct access to POTUS was the chip he could use to gain more power …...ultimate absolute power was his goal.

Eli determined both men were flawed but John's flaws were more detrimental to the survival of the Republic that's why he had to fall and fall hard completely without any safety net.

He had to fall but his employees and customers had to be protected. His wife was also a part of the problem, but she would be only received a nudge, his daughter already had... Eli decided to start small and escalate the pressure until John Carmichael could only see what was happening around him he could not participate in what was happening around him. The 24-hour takedown of Joh Carmichael is about to begin...

John received a call on the phone stored in a secret drawer in his desk and used exclusively by his present mistress. Today was his scheduled day to see her so a call from her brought a smile to his lips as the blood surged making his pants tighten.

He greeted the caller with "sweetheart you could not wait a couple more hours to see me." He was answered by a voice he did not recognize "sweetheart this is to notify you a cyber worm has been placed on your personal financial accounts …. we demand 10million to remove it. Write this information down. You have one hour to transfer the first payment of 1 million to this account. Just like we got access to this number and your accounts we can get access to anything your even you. If we don't start receiving the payments in one hour we will start taking 1m every ten minutes until we reach 10m...

John was a powerful man and threats did not bother him. He had not gotten this far by cowering at the least bit of bad news, so he decided to double down. Whoever was threatening him had better have long arms because he was not a man anyone challenged. Unfortunately, John did not know how long the arms were from the person making the threat.

He picked up the phone to contact his personal accounts manager and asked about his accounts... The response after several minutes …..." John…. we have been locked out we can't get into your account to check. We will get back to you as soon as possible."

About the same time his secretary brought him an envelope used internally by top management marked personal…it contained copies of his personal account and illegal business accounts. It contained a photo of doorknobs and a suggestion that he check the well-being of his daughter and Jerry Grant. The last page in the envelope was a note to leave all Grant family members alone …with the ALL capitalized in bold print.

Too many things were happening too fast for John to evaluate each one. He called his daughter …she said things were kind of off as she had received a box of door knobs delivered in a Tiffany box, but she was ok. He told her he was handling it and not to call police. He then called Jerry Grant's office. He was told he had been in a hit and run accident. He was doing well and would be released in a few days.

A lot was happening, all at once and John did not have any control over any of the events he was being informed about.

. John still believed he could control the narrative, so he called his back door off the book tech guy who had helped him bring down his rivals by a like cyber-attack. As he was talking to his guy the secret phone began to ring. Not sure what to do John answered it…the voice "Contacting your back door cyber contact will not help. The cost is now 20m…. all 20m million in 60 minutes or we will take it all."

He did not have any idea what to do…it was Monday so maybe a visit to his mistress would help him think so he called for his car. He figured he had about 30 minutes to pay or stop the attack. He called his banker and told his cyber expert to keep trying and get back to him.

Even with his personal problems he felt a little personal soothing would let him think more clearly. He always entered her apartment, that he had bought for her, through a secret elevator used by premium residents. Those who paid the big bucks were provided with special security and privacy. Even then he always waited until the area was empty, so no one would be on the elevator with him.

. Life and perfect plans have the same problem they are never perfect. He could control who got on with him he could not control who was waiting to enter the elevator as he left it.

His mind buzzing John paid little attention to the two men standing to board the elevator as he exited on his mistress' floor. The next thing he was aware of was his wife looking at him in his hospital bed. When he realized where he was and who she was she asked if he could hear or understand him. At first after not sure how to let her know he could hear her he shut his eyes several times to indicate he could hear her.

He had been unconscious for a week, he could hear the conversation, but he was unable to speak... His wife told his doctors believed he had a stroke and would recover over time, but they did not know when. She asked if he could hear and he blinked.

His wife told him 20M had been stolen from his personal account and the FBI had raided his office because of documents about his illegal sales to sanctioned countries.

John is incapacitated unable to speak and protect himself from his long fall to the bottom…Mellie has a box full of doorknobs and Jerry is resting at home recovering from a concussion and a broken arm.

The question now will Mellie, John and Jerry accept the warning, or will they continue to harass the couple. Only time will tell.

Eli Pope never thought of himself as a patriot. In 1776 he probably would have supported King George. He believes in the survival of the established rule of law, but he is a realist... He understands man was born with a destructive gene and some use that gene to its fullest.

His job, and the job of those before him, is to make sure those who want absolute uncontrolled power never to achieve it.

Anyone who tries to destroy the present Republic must be stopped. His team had monitored John Carmichael for some time…. his predecessors had kept tabs on his father and John was a clone of his father, but worse. Eli had long wanted a reason to neuter him and he now had two excellent reasons, his daughter's safety and the survival of the Republic...

He was aware of accidents, both personal and economically, of competitors John had arranged, but they did not directly threaten the Republic neither had these acts threatened his family. Now what he was planning threatened both and that meant some serious payback had to be done and payback was on the way...

There is an adage the higher one climbs the more of his hind is exposed and John had a lot of his hind exposed, more than he ever thought. Eli had to make sure whatever would be done would satisfy Maya.

Eli always wanted his adversaries to know they were vulnerable, to feel the pain of both their economic and social life slipping away. Eli enjoys watching that pain as the pain unfolds. Maya…had no such desire…she just wanted to make sure you were no longer a breathing member of this universe. She is not interested in the theatrics…. she just wants you gone with as much gore as can be accomplished in the shortest time to plan.

John Carmichael part of the 1%. His grandfather started a banking business which has been expanded by the next two generation. The Carmichael portfolio has increased to where his personal fortune puts him in the top 100 in the world.

...The only thing missing from the family folder is direct access to the Oval. A marriage between Fitz and his daughter would complete the final piece that would move his family further up the power ranking scale. He was in the top 100 he wanted to be in the top 5. If they got a foot inside the Oval they could run the country, maybe run the world, he and his chosen few.

Eli was aware that completely stopping man's desire to be in total control was an ongoing battle, but he understood he, and those before him, had to make sure the third leg of the stool was never put in place. Power is acceptable and necessary absolute power was neither necessary or acceptable if the Republic is to survive.

When his mistress found him unconscious in the hallway naked he was taken to hospital and treated. His wife and daughter notified. Somehow where he was found was left out of the immediate discussion. He was diagnosed with having a severe stroke with no timeline for his recovery. He was alert but was only able to communicate by blinking his eyes. Doctors were sure he was aware of everything that was going on around him.

He was finally released from the hospital and a special care unit was set up in his house. His doctors then felt he was strong enough to be notified of the carnage surrounding his business.

His company had been raided using reports of his company illegally trading with sanctioned countries. His wife was told where he had been found. The Cyber attackers was demanding an additional 100-million-dollar ransom to release his personal accounts from their attack after they had already taken the 20M. John Carmichael could only listen to what he was being told he could not help in any way.

A visit from Jerry Grant made things a little clearer. Jerry had received a cryptic card that instructed Jerry, Mellie and John to stay away from Olivia and Fitz. Jerry passed this information on the John.

Jerry accepted he could not control Fitz, Mellie decided Fitz would never become her husband and John sat staring into space no-one was sure what he was thinking.

Eli had the antidote for the drug injected into John and he would decide later when he deemed it acceptable to make sure it was given to him...

Maya was working just as hard to make sure John was getting worse not better. She had a back-up plan that only she, and one other person, knew about. She had no intention of Carmichael surviving, totally recovered to even consider ever harming her daughter again.

Eli had his plans and she had hers.


	20. Chapter 20

Girl From the Hamptons'

Chapter 20

Thanks for the feedback.

The two couples settled back into their daily life as students…students with bodyguards. They arranged their schedules, so they would be in the same building when possible if not the same classes. Olivia took many of the same classes as Abby so they were often together. Olivia and Fitz had some classes together.. This way both always had another person close by. If that was impossible as with Fitz' Friday class one of the guards went with him. One guard , if necessary , accompany either Fitz or Olivia, depending on their class schedule... The same with the guards Eli provided. One at the house one with either Fitz or Olivia depending on the situation.

Either Tom or Daniel remained at the house always unless either Huck or Charlie was there to make sure the house was secure... Fitz had changed his four-hour class to Friday mornings and Olivia did not have any classes scheduled for Fridays but their other days were loaded.

Eli and Maya knew the immediate danger was no longer there, but both let the protection schedule everyone had agreed to remain. Pulling it and something happening wasn't something they even wanted to think about …..pulling it without an explanation was not also not an option for them. .

One day a week Olivia and Quinn worked out with her swim club, Fitz made that his day to go to the gym along with Jake and Andrew. One of the guards went with Olivia…Fitz decided Jake and Andrew were more than adequate bodyguards.

The first six weeks flew. They were all too busy with classes to worry a lot about their personal safety. Well…that was not really the case. Fitz always worried about Olivia and vice versa. Both Charlie and Huck made sure they checked in with both daily, but they were setting in as average college student…. Newly married college students who were protected by guards because of threats from his father, Mellie and her father.

They had a lot of adjustments and each adjustment that they had made to their lives the past two months were multiplied by each change. They entered school as single students with the greatest responsibility was maintaining a GPA that would make acceptance into law school automatic... They were now concerned about maintaining that GPA but also concerned about their roles as a married couple.

Their house had become the hub for the Ambassadors row group. They had two excellent cooks in Tom and Abby so there was always a pot on the stove or a pan of something cooking in the oven. Olivia was slowly learning to cook, very slowly. She had a good grip on breakfast the one meal both she and Abby had in their own apartments but nothing took the place of Abby's breakfast treats . Some mornings saw either Abby with a tray headed upstairs filled with treats or Olivia with a tray headed upstairs. Olivia had learned that Abby's baking was a treat she never took advantage of so she the two couples often shared a take-out dinner supplied by Olivia .

The basement of the house had been turned into a man cave. Huck had boosted their internet speed and range beyond anything they ever imagined. This man cave with its video arcade is where the male group disappeared to play games and study only coming up when they got the whiff of Pizza. The ladies spent their testosterone free time in the first-floor dining room which doubled as a study.

The house and restrictions had been re- designed for their needs and it worked well. No-outsiders, except their core group, were allowed into the house… a rule, no exceptions. Tom only had to enforce this once…. His authority had never again been questioned. They were expected to behave in a manner to ensure the safety of all... If there was a study group which included those outside their group…a room at the library was reserved. Everyone knew the rules and they all followed without any questions.

No outside deliveries…all take-out deliveries picked up at the curb. Both Olivia/Fitz and Abby/Stephen cleaned their own apartments. A good general cleaning would be done 4 times a year, . This schedule was set by their parents with the workers being vetted, brought in and supervised by Eli's security. A security that Fitz often thought about but never said anything . Eli Pope was protecting his daughter who was also his wife….he could and would ask questions…. later. He knew both Eli and Maya worked at the UN which partially answered some questions so Fitz stayed quiet,….. for now.

Everyone tried to make things as normal and as safe for the couple as possible... Mona suspected the accident to her husband was not an accident. She also suspected the troubles surrounding John Carmichael had its origins with Eli. She did not know the extent of the Carmichael financial problems but from the rumors she heard she knew the information had to come from someone able to compile information from sources legal and illegal.

Mona was grateful, in her own way, that Jerry had been spared from a more serious injury. Fitz was her son. Her son who wanted to make life decisions on his own whether she or Jerry agreed. She did not hold any bad feelings towards Eli she was grateful.

On the other side Maya and Eli showed a neutral tone….kind of. Maya was not finished but she would let the water settle before she put her final plan against John in place. She figured the summer would be perfect. It could be easily masked as stress or depression related. Eli wasn't convinced Maya had the capability to walk softly and move slowly, she did. BUT as she walked slowly and softly she always had a lethal solution in her grab bag.

The Carmichael fortune and businesses were being eroded with each indictment. Fortunately for her , Mellie had a college fund, so her education was not impacted but other parts of her life were. Her credit cards were frozen, the government and state had put leans on all their homes except the one in the Hamptons and an apartment they owned in NY where her mother lived full time, both were in her mother's name. Mellie was smart enough to realize the problems her family was facing was related to her desire for and then threat towards Fitzgerald Grant. She was also smart enough to pull back…all the way back as a cryptic card she received on her birthday suggested. She had a trust fund which provided her with some of the luxuries she had grown up with but now she had to be more careful . She either had to get a job or marry well…Fitz Grant was off the table.

Spring break had arrived, and the group decided to spend it in Scotland. It was a no brainer. There, they would be free of guards, double locked doors and looking over their shoulders. Stephen's family estate dated back nearly 1k years. The two couples initially based in the main house but then decided to share a seldom used gamekeepers' cottage during their stay. Eli had spoked to his parents and explained the security problem. He made sure they were totally protected but was allowed freedom to be young and inquisitive as they inspected their surroundings. The two couples even visited a small nearby town and had dinner twice in the town pub. They all decided Abby would hang up her apron during this trip.

Both Tom and Daniel took this time off for themselves and revamped their security concerns. No-one had totally relaxed. Both Tom and Daniel knew the Jerry accident and the problems with Carmichael were not accidents. Huck and Charlie went with them to Scotland…partially because they wanted to compare the techies there and Huck would not trust they were safe until he saw it. Once that was done he went off to see the latest tricks his counterparts in Europe were using.

All to soon the group was back at Harvard. Everyone had relaxed somewhat but Maya was ready to close the Carmichael file for good. She was ready for John and only one other person was aware of her John Carmichael solution and that was the way she wanted it. She wanted her husband to think she agreed with how things were handled that way he would not have time to set up any roadblocks, Maya was patient when patience from her was needed.

Fitz, Olivia and Abby decided to spend the summer at Harvard taking summer classes which would put them at 3rd year status when the fall term started. The others in the group took their summer break with Huck working with Charlie. No-one really thought much about the last six months except Maya she was ready to shut the door to the last six for good.

No one could ever have expected Maya to be the most inflexible of her group,… what group. As she settled into her chair and looked out her office window Maya thought about what brought her to this very moment in her life.

Flashback

At the end of WWII some very tired low-level bureaucrat looked at the map of the world as the mortality count crossed his desk. Millions killed. millions injured, trillions in infrastructure that had to be replaced all caused by a handful of men. Frank Gaines was an amateur astronomer and he wondered how many of those people were killed could have charted a path to the moon. He decided he would do all he could protect the Republic and prevent another world-wide slaughter of a mass of innocents by a few. There had to be a way to do both ...he brainstormed ideas over the next year.

A year later he was having drinks with members of his group …..some were career military some were college professors who had filled in needed spots during the war. Frank was military but most of those tasked to putting the world back together were civilian. They discussed the loss in lives, capital and infrastructure.

"What do you think will be the total coast Frank?" David Moore a political -science professor from Yale asked

"Millions in cost, millions in lives and billions of lost knowledge."

"Lost knowledge?" Michael Wall a professor from Princeton said.

"Yes, consider how many scientist, teachers, mathematicians, astrologers, farmers and, chemist we have lost. Then think of ordinary mothers and fathers we lost who may have become the parents of future explorers and innovators..."

"I never though about it in that way…," David said

"No-one ever does that is why wars keep happening, we have to find a way to protect our country,… protect the Republic, and try to make sure the handful like those who are responsible for the latest world destruction never have that chance again. I have an idea can we get together and see what we can do.

All six men at the table agreed. They were all from east coast colleges…some Ivy league some not but all had seen the destruction a few could bring.

The initial meeting led to the formation of an intelligence gathering group which was expanded over the next year to include military and academic members all with ideas.

Frank decided to visit colleges and recruit possible covert members from the various clubs as well as the military. The various specialty clubs were a treasure trove of talent. The deep thinkers in the chess club…. the witty quick on their feet able to turn a losing point into a winning one from the debate club. He did not want all egg heads, but he knew they were the necessary core. He also found some brain and brawn from the various sports teams.

Within two years he had identified a core of those who would make up the first fifty member of his group. He wrote a proposal and with the memory of what the British had accomplished with their Bletchley Park code breakers fresh in their minds, his bosses gave him five years to put his group together, he put the first group together the first year. That became the forerunners on the NSA

When the young charismatic 35th president was elected their group was given the green light. It expanded tenfold. The best of the recruits were put in a black ops section.

Black ops section…This was the group Maya Alexander, recruited out of Yale, ended up in after spending the first few years as an analysis and in-house support. She got her bosses attention when on assignment as support she was pressed into service when she suggested an easier way of neutralizing a target that would be not be traced back to anything manmade . She was immediately reclassified as a black-ops field agent. From then on, her primary goal was to find untraceable methods of neutralizing targets when necessary. She also had suggested some very gross solutions when needed as a warning to others. These solutions were used when a message needed to be not so subtlety sent. No-one could believe she was such a natural at mayhem not even her future husband Eli who was the older brother of her close friend Carolyn Pope.

At first everyone did everything …..as he hired more members they were further streamlined. Some became field agents some became agents who worked behind the scene who collected intel. The priority for all …. protect the Republic. The early recruits had to be enrolled in college or college graduates which made placing them in the right jobs at the right places easier. They were all given jobs which protected their identity, paid a good salary and had flexible working hours. In the beginning Frank looked at the family background…...families without financial woes. The possibility of being corrupted because of money problems had to be taken off the table.

Over the years they were placed through the various parts of the government and in embassies throughout the world. If someone seemed like they were going to threaten the Republic …that person was neutralized immediately, domestic or foreign.

. Maya developed the expertise to neutralize a threat without any evidence…she was good, and she worked to become the best. That is what John Carmichael is facing. Her idea is to hurt only him…. but she was not averse to collateral damage if this was impossible... This is the world Maya now lives and this is the life she loves as she is again considering the best of her three ideas for neutralizing John Carmichael...

Eli and Maya were recruited into the group and eventually married... Mona was an early member but after she married, and her son was born she could not juggle her two lives when her job bumped into her husband's political ambitions…. She left the group to become wife, mother and fulfill her duty as an Anderson heir but she always kept in mind the life her friends lived and what they were capable of when circumstances required it... .With John, Jerry and Mellie someone decided under certain circumstances certain solution were required, a decision Mona could easily agree with.

 **. Comments and feedback please.**


	21. Chapter 21 Decisions,Decisions,Decisions

Girl from the Hamptons

Chapter 20

Decisions, Decisions Decisions

A SHORT FILLER CHAPTER WHILE THE WAITING FOR THE LAST TWO EPISODES.

The two couples and their band of merry men settled back into their routine once spring break was over. All decided summer classes were automatic, so no one made any extra plans for the summer. Even Charlie, because of Huck and his friendship with the others in the group, decided to stay on campus during the summer. He and Huck were working on something but none of the others dared ask. They had turned a room in the basement of the house into their personal "tech cave".

They settled in and tried to leave as much of the outside crazy outside as possible. Everyone had relaxed somewhat but kept their guard up.

Maya, on the other hand had not relaxed she was still coiled like a viper but putting the end to John Carmichael was becoming more of a problem than she wanted. Although she had someone in the Carmichael compound she could not risk their exposure if something obviously sinister happened to him. On the other hand, she knew he had to be handled so Olivia and Fitz could have any sort of a normal life…...a life without looking over their shoulders. She was waiting for the "right "time where nothing would be traced back or connected in any way to Olivia and Fitz. For now, she decided to keep her power dry…...wait it out…...The perfect opportunity would present itself. In the meantime, the immediate threat had been neutralized because of the security measures they had in place.

Maya wanted to avoid collateral damage to others but if that became impossible she was willing to compromise that's why she settled back in a holding pattern. John Carmichael had a limited life expectancy and Maya was the one with the strings, the control. She had time… John …well he has a very short shelf life.

Everyone finished up their summer classes with two weeks of down time before fall classes started. Abby went back to Scotland with Stephen to spend those two weeks…. Fitz and Olivia decided to stay in New York.

Two things they both wanted to do during this break… spend some time at both the UN and at the Anderson New York office. Exposure to both would help make the decision about their future. They were young, driven and inquisitive about the things that would govern their future. They wanted to have as much real- life...…hands-on information on hand as possible. They also decided it was important to spend some quality time with Ms. Mary and Granny Bess….

Working for the UN was a good thing…... contribution to making the world a better place for all …not a lot of money but a good thing and a very needed thing...

Fitz had a trust fund…...Olivia also but not as big as his…... They had free housing, but both wanted to earn their way while continuing to experience some of the things they had as children …the things their parents talked about. Some experiences were business some were experiences that made good changes….…all were changes that helped more than hindered... …. They were both smart and driven to make a difference but in making a difference they had to consider their children….to make sure their children had the same financial foundation as they had.

Working for Anderson may not give that feel good feeling, but it would provide a very good living for them. The decision could be a selfish one since they had not earned any of the conveniences that they now enjoy. The perks that had been a part of their lives for so long.

The two had a lot of thinking to do the next two years…deciding the right direction for them and their children. They both needed something that would stimulate them…. would amassing more wealth do that …? Would the quest for wealth fuel the desire for more wealth until the desire was ultimate wealth and absolute power?

They both wanted to leave a positive mark, but one needs to be in the game to help. Which path was best suited for them…? the humanitarian one or creating change through wealth and power. This was a tricky needle to thread but thankful they had family member who would expose them to both sides …. maybe they could do both.

Both buildings the two were visiting were impressive. Anderson's Corporate offices were located on the top ten floors of one of New York's best addresses. The UN…. well it had its own building.

In both places the two had clout…Olivia's parents at the UN ….Fitz' family at Anderson. It was difficult for either not to be biased about either one. Th UN trip was first since it's harder to schedule semi-unrestricted access that the Popes wanted them to have …it was impressive. Olivia stood and looked down the hallway that Eleanor Roosevelt did her infamous glide after her human rights declaration was submitted and adopted. It was an impressive building with an impressive history...

They visited the General Assemble Room…...where they could imagine all the talented men and women who sat at those desks…... most trying to keep the world from splitting apart. The looked at the podium…where some of the most famous (and infamous) men had spoken from. The podium where speeches had been made that were both …. both newsworthy and some so not newsworthy. Some memorable and those that should have been forgotten as soon as possible. It was a hard place to say **"no** … **…I** **don't want to work here"**. They both decided to wait until they had finished their tour of both then they would take time and talk…They could then note which one best met their present and their future needs …. their likes and dislikes.

In the meantime, every evening they did tourist things but had more fun than the average tourist. Through Mona they got tickets to see Hamilton, took a carriage ride, walked down Fifth Ave and strolled through Central Park holding hands. They had both experienced most of this before but now they were doing it as a couple. They even snuck in some personal time together the afternoon after the last day at the UN…. Neither felt comfortable spending "personal time" under the Pope roof…. they checked in at one of the most fashionable hotels for the afternoon which made it seem all more sinful. Olivia had never experienced this kind of deception and noted this would become a part of their things to do as a couple…... When later asked what they did that afternoon …. they said they were enjoying being tourist which was not really a lie...

. They stayed at the Pope's during their trip to the UN …. a decision made because of the location…... getting a ride to the building played into it. They stayed at the apartment the second week. That would also give them a feel …...choosing housing that was the best location to their job.

A trip to see godmother and grandmother reset them for the visit to Anderson the following week.

When they called the two ladies decided to host the two together … even though they would not have as much one on one they would have four days which worked out better. They arrived early in the day and spent the first night, and next day, at Granny Bess. At midday the second day were joined by Ms. Mary. They all spend the afternoon talking and doing chores for Granny Bess then all went together to Bess' favorite restaurant for dinner. … Ms. Mary was dropped back at home.

The next day they reversed…. the arrived at Mr. Mary's house had tea and spent the afternoon, and the next day doing chores. That night they picked Granny Bess up and the four-had dinner together at Ms. Mary's favorite restaurant then dropped Bess back at home. She joined them the next day for tea and a long visit where they shared stories and photos where they received their own family photo album…...one that could be passed on to their children.

At both houses…. the four talked…. helped pack clothes for the donation boxes…., cleaned out and tested holiday lights…..., picked fruit vegetables and worked in the garden ... All the things that made them forget the bad parts about the past year. It also remined them of the importance of family...

Both ladies reminded them to always make time for each other…. every day not just when it was convenient. Take a minute and hold each other. Don't forget to get a goodbye kiss …it could be the last one and never go to bed angry…talk it out. The two listened…soaking it all in thankful that they had people who cared enough to pass on their years of wisdom.

The next week it was time to visit the Anderson building, it's corporate office, the brain that made the business work. Mona Grant decided to visit New York during this visit where she would act as their unofficial tour guide. Anderson was as impressive as the UN. The company evolved from sailing and shipbuilding to textile manufacture with dabs in precious minerals and farming.

. One Anderson ancestor staked a gold claim during the original goldrush, but the real money was made when the other miners saw the trousers he was wearing. They did not tear, or rip, after weeks of wear... He soon turned an old tent into trousers. It really wasn't his idea it was his mother and aunts trying to keep up with ripped knees and torn pockets. When the other miners saw how durable his trousers were they all wanted a pair. He gave up his pickaxe for a sewing machine and before long every miner in shouting distance had a pair of trousers made from fabric spun in their New England Mills. Later, farmers and ranch hands started demanding the durable clothing and a lighter weight version of the cloth was created...

Their initial fortune was made dressing the working man. The company formed a branch on the west coast which invested in the Western Pacific the branch on the east coast invested in the Eastern Pacific…. a win win. Anderson was a company with a past…a good past. Everyone around them made money. When a supply trains moved west loaded with the lighter tent weigh fabric to be sewn into trousers…. an Alexander was among the groups.

The groups stopped along the way setting up temporary shops and soon the demand for their well-made long-lasting fabric was in demand from coast to coast. The fabric transported on railroads they had invested in... To increase sales a pair of warm all over underwear was included with the purchase of a pair of pants. This was needed because the fabric was stiff until it was "broken in". The Anderson's discovered the two for one was a great sales draw, a draw that continues to this day for retailers. The Popes were part of the builders and helped expand, manage and build the new mills needed to keep up the production….

Now the descendants of those early pioneers were trying to decide which patch they would take. They had two more years to decide but they both knew they needed to take the right classes and make the right contacts if they were going to be successful.

All to soon it was time to return to Harvard. During their two-week absence Huck and Charlie had perfected their new security device…a doorbell that could be assessed from a smart phone. That would provide security for the house for everyone in real time at the same time. Charlie and Huck kept the existence a secret for an entire school year to see how well it worked.

Soon it was being produced and by marketed by Charlie's father who was happy about his decision to send Charlie to Harvard.


	22. Chapter 22

Girl from the Hamptons'

Chapter 22

 _Sorry guys TV Scandal left me feeling like road kill. Road kill but oddly I did not want me to write less it inspired me. The ideas were coming so fast it was impossible to separate the story ideas, so I had to regroup, sorry. No sure if the content will be any better but since I know that Olitz does exist in Scandal TV… no amount of dribble comes from my keyboard will change that..._

FPOV

School and marriage had clicked. They had just passed two important milestones…. their first meeting and their first fight. Their first, official meeting in Dr. Beene's class and their first fight in a dusty parking lot at the Harvard -Yale Game.

Both were memorable to Fitz for two reasons. He got to see the feisty girl up close and in person, the girl he had first seen taking down one of the resident snobs, which was a memory he replayed whenever he saw her. A person he knew was willing to take on the world and once she did the world would be a better place for everyone.

Their first fight, which he did not recognize it as a fight, but it was, and he could not have been happier to see her there in that parking lot filled with hundreds of others but her only saw her... He wonders now what he would have done if she decided to pass on Jake's invitation.

All this was in the past they were now two young college students in love…. let's not forget married…who had survived the wrath of a suitor, his suitors father and his father.

Mellie was no longer a factor in their lives since her father's death during the summer... On his way for his monthly treatment he was involved in a freak auto accident. As they were passing over a bridge the gates unexpectedly came down directly over his medic-van cutting the van, and him in half... Fortunately he was the only victim. It was ruled an accident as the power to the bridge was lost for a fraction of a second. It was ruled an accident with no identifiable outside tampering. Sometimes an accident is just an accident but was it an accident that Maya Pope was in a nearby car when "the accident" happened. Sometimes fate takes over then sometimes fate gets a slight nudge, no- one will ever know except the lady with the wide smile as the gates lower into the van... Mellie considered all the other incidents and decided it was in her best interest to stay away from the couple…her mother had learned that lesson some months earlier...

FPOV

Unfortunately, with everything setting down and a threat no longer a factor…., something was wrong in their marriage, but Fitz could not figure out what. Without question he still loved his wife, but he sensed something was slipping between them.

It wasn't his lack of love…. or the sex …or her companionship …or his desire to be somewhere else with someone else but a definite crack was developing. He did not know how to talk to his wife about how he felt because he did not know what questions to ask.

Right now, he felt ashamed about looking for a fissure in their marriage as he tried to ease himself off his wife after their third round of sex tonight. Olivia always wanted him to keep his body completely covering hers as he laid, covering her completely. To make sure he could not immediately move, she had learned to hook her legs into his which made moving impossible until she was asleep…once he heard her even breathing he would ease one leg free, taking some of the weight off her. He knew his weight was too much to remain in this position the complete night…. Olivia also knew but she refused to change …now with her even breathing he was able to move one half his body off her. For some reason Olivia insisted on falling asleep this way lately, as though she was afraid of losing him…of him not being there when she woke up.

Leaving her was the last thing on his mind…if anything he wished there was some way to get closer to her. He wondered…Did Olivia feel the same slight shift in their relationship…. a slight separation…. if so why didn't she say something. He could see something was bothering her …was it the same thing that was bothering him. Why couldn't they talk about it…why couldn't one say something…. Was it such a breaker that they didn't not want to open that door. They both promised no secrets now it seemed they both were keeping a secret…Fitz could not figure out what the problem was, so it was impossible to try to figure out what Olivia was feeling.

How could he feel there was a problem? It wasn't him…. did he somehow feel maybe Olivia has changed her mind…was this change due to him or her? Whatever it was started after the summer in New York…but nothing happened there that could have caused a rift …, they both loved the vacation and loved being with each other sharing New York as a couple in love. The walks through Central Park, the boat cruises around the Island, the visits to the historical sights and who could not be impressed by a visit to Lady Liberty and Ellis Island. … Was he looking for a problem? Whatever it was he knew he had to find the answer…. maybe they would find the answer during their visit to the Hamptons' this November Thanksgiving break. He knew whatever it was they had to find out what it was and solve it.

OPOV

Olivia enjoyed the feel of her husband's body against hers. This was the absolute best part of sex…when it was over, and they molded into one. There wasn't anything better…not that she had anything to compare their intimacy to …. Olivia could not image it being any better how could anyone, or anything top this. It wasn't just the sex it was their closeness afterwards. Every nerve ending was alive…. his touch even his breath against her skin ignited a sense of peace and contentment. She really loved her husband, probably more than when she saw him walking through the parking lot with a case of beer perched on his shoulder. She knew before she loved him but that sight…well…... she really really loved him.

They still enjoyed their time together…Fitz never found reasons to get away and she never needed any extra special time away. They could find the same peace together. They still had their clubs and gender gatherings. Lately Fitz seemed to have been ever present at all her swim practices.

They both decided that Olivia would keep Pope through graduation then once she(they) decided graduate school they would change her name to Grant. It seemed the easiest way. Neither felt territorial towards the other and their group knew they were married, to others no need to broadcast it. This had brought a couple of unintended incidents concerning both she and Fitz.

Olivia was listed as Olivia Pope and did not wear her rings. This was mainly because of her swimming three times a week she decided to leave them off until the season was over. This worked well until somehow Fitz observed one of the male members in her FLOA (Future Leader of America) group (Brad) was front and center at all her meets and somehow found a seat next to her at their meetings... Olivia never gave it a thought because he was also on the males' swim team. After seeing him paying Olivia a little too much attention Fitz made sure he was there after every practice and every meet even when it conflicted with his schedule. Fitz even made an extra effort to make sure he was seen waiting for Olivia after her meets and making sure he arrived with her at the FLOA meetings…. He soon noticed Brad was no longer front and center at the swim meets and he had taken a different seat during their FLOA meetings.

At first …FLOA was not officially a group. They were a loose collection of present and former members of Dr. Beene's class. Although no-one ever considered themselves a former member of Dr. Beene's class. Usually the person who chaired the meeting was at least a third-year student. Since Olivia had qualified for the position Cyrus put her in charge of the meetings. Her apolitical stance made her perfect since she could switch between the different discussions, taking either side... The goal of this group had evolved from just discussing politics of the day to how they could change the status -quo. Through Dr. Beene, and the debate club, similar groups had been formed in other East Coast colleges. A good loose knit group had formed. Many worked on political campaigns, of both parties, trying to inject ideas and concerns from younger voters.

Olivia loved the group and the group enjoyed her leadership. She did not have an agenda and they knew their ideas would, at least be considered, if not adopted. They learned to compromise which all knew was the secret to any successful solution.

During this same time Olivia had also noticed several girls asking Fitz for help after class…... one had somehow intruded into their "ambassador's row study group". One day when she(Andrea) had taken the seat usually left for Olivia next to Fitz…. Abby decided it was time for drastic measures.

Fitz wore his rings but neither showed any excessive pda when together. Sometimes they were both at the table together sometimes not…depending on their schedule.

When Fitz got up to leave for his next class, Andrea got up also. Abby pulled her arm "you are aware that he is wearing a ring?" To which she replied, "that's why they have divorce lawyers".

Both Olivia, and Fitz, heard the exchange. Olivia stopped Abby letting her know Fitz would, and could handle it. The table all watched as she ran to catch up with Fitz…...Olivia's expression never changed. Somehow between the exit and the next day it had "been handled".

Andrea was never a part of their table again and no-one ever spoke of it…well Fitz did later that night _. "I told Andrea I was happily married to an incredible woman. She said she did not mind sharing that I might find she was a better fit for me. I told her that no-one could ever be a better fit …or could ever replace my wife …. a wife that I am not willing to share with anyone else and I definitely would ever_ _expect her to share me with anyone. I am not sure she even realizes you are my wife. As soon as swim season is over…your rings go back on."_

"Fitz … wearing my rings will not stop girls from lusting after you….you do know you are a real catch."

"Maybe not but it will let the guys know you are taken that's one thing I won't have to worry about."

"Fitz….do I have to worry about you and another woman, ring or no ring?"

"Of course not."

"So why do I have to wear a ring?"

"Because I am very jealous and very territorial."

"Am I allowed to be jealous and territorial."

"No need ….I'm yours…and don't you ever forget it or doubt it."

It was this exchange that made them both wonder exactly what was coming between them.

Andrea was a no-show at their table for the rest of the semester. For some reason she no longer needed Fitz' help in class. These were the only two fissures in their relationship which were quickly and expertly handled, both by Fitz.

These were the only two overt acts by an outsider to come between them but somehow something unknown had found a crack and the crack was widening. They were the same couple … but different.

The couple spent the Thanksgiving break with the Anderson group at the Hampton's making Mary's house their base for several reasons. They enjoyed her, she enjoyed them, they could visit both their family without feeling they were giving one family more time than the other and most of all this house had such great memories and Mary had the best stories and the most positive outlook on life. They also had their own bank of rooms on the second floor which included a cozy enclosed porch right off their bedroom.

After a couple of days both Mary and Bess could see a change in the couple…. they were loving and considerate but there were little tells…. they no longer leaned into each other as much …they no longer had the same eye contact the same interaction. This was expected of married couples but for this to happen so soon worried both ladies... Both Mary and Bess saw this and decided whatever was developing it had to end…. right now.

The ladies decided it would be hashed out during a "Hampton's" high tea so they gathered in the place where it all began…Mary's "low" parlor. Fitz went with Mary to get the tea ready …...Olivia and Bess settled in to talk. The ladies decided divide and conquer was the best…...well it was the best they could come up with without any long term planning…... where it all began…...

" Would you like to tell me what is wrong and whose fault it is or if no one is at fault what is bothering both of you?" Bess asked Olivia.

"Granny!"  
"Granny my foot…. tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong."

"Do you still love your Husband?"

"Of course, more now than the day we married."

"Has someone or something come between you two…., male, female or something else?"

Olivia looked at her grandmother …her mouth said no, but Bess could see the fear in her eyes.

"How is the sex?"

"Granny! I'm definitely not discussing my sex life with you."

"Can't figure out why…. If I did not know about sex or have a sex life you would not be here."

Olivia gave her Grandmother a look that carried a smirk but no words

'Yes, I knew that boy had skills …I could see from the hitch in his step." …What is it Olivia?"

"Everything."

"Can't be everything, let's start with one thing… what is that?"

"I don't know what it is. Fitz long ago decided he did not want to follow in his father's footsteps. Our entire relationship started with him staying away from the life Jerry Grant wanted for him. Now I wonder if Fitz has changed his mind. Is politics something he would like but is he afraid it would be a deal breaker for us. I want to ask but I don't really want to know…. Is he afraid of losing us …? losing what we have of does it seem I now want what he doesn't want…or I though he did not want?"

"Did you two talk…is there something else…...someone else?""

"Nope because that's the only question…...…the only problem."

"Which will split the entire marriage apart if you two don't address it. "

In the kitchen Mary was asking Fitz similar questions as she busied herself preparing tea.

"Tell me Fitz…how is married life…more or less than you expected?"

"It's good, matter of fact it's great. We still have guards although we no longer have to worry about our safety, but it makes my mom and Olivia's parents feel better."

"What is the problem with you two, do you miss your freedom as a single man?"

"Never…...I enjoy being with Olivia, we enjoy being together. At least I hope she enjoys being with me."

"Why would you doubt it?"

"We both decided she would keep her maiden name until we graduated and for a while she did not wear her rings which caused a slight problem. I discovered she wasn't wearing her rings because she was in the pool a lot. Once I understood that it was cleared up without and additional problems."

"What else?"

"nothing else."

Mary stopped plating the various pastries and looked at Fitz.

"Nothing else…...there is something else Fitz…"

"It takes power to change the world…both politician and financial power. My family has the financial power …the ultimate political power is the Oval. I understand what my father wanted it's just he wanted the power but not the responsibility that goes with it. I understand now to change things for all, to give everyone a chance…. political and financial power is necessary. I am not sure if Olivia is willing to accept a change to her life that I have so long fought against."

"Have you talked to her?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Ms. Mary, we have a great life…...I am so afraid of spoiling it…. I don't want to lose what we have."

"Talk to her…that's why we are here today…both Bess and I notice a shift between you two…. now is the time to put your fears on the table. Ask yourself do you want a political future and Olivia….do you want political future without Olivia …which are you willing to give up?"

"Ms. Mary it's not that simple."

"Why is it hard…which one are you willing to give up and if you give one up will you regret it."

"Ill talk to Olivia, today…. then we will see if we can have it all."

"Have it all …that's a big leap from being afraid to even discuss the problem to successfully solving it."

"If it's handled right and the right buttons are pushed we can have it all and be happy at the same time."

"That's a big leap Fitz."

"Didn't you once tell me it's only impossible if one does not try?"

"You will make an excellent politician…. I can fit you for the Oval."

Bess and Olivia heard Fitz and Mary talking and soon saw Fitz rolling a tea service from a by-gone era. No paper plates … Styrofoam cups… no fast food coffee cups here …. china cups with saucers ...an elaborate tray filled with cakes, scones and muffins, the light bouncing off the polished silver and china. Mary showed Fitz where the trolley should be parked then set about serving tea to her guest. Olivia looked on …...such an era ... She wondered over the years how many important discussions this tea service has witnessed.

Mary carefully took the warm teacups and placed them in their saucers.

Everyone was quiet as Mary, assisted by Olivia, poured four cups of tea…which was allowed its minute to steep before anyone dared a sip. And when they did all this was worth the wait.

She then took a pair of tongs and with each guest asked if they wanted sugar. With that done Mary offered each a cake, muffing or toasted triangle, each placed delicately on dollies covering a small plate sitting next to the steeping tea cups. Everything was done with such grace and precision Olivia understood why, and how, tea was such an important part of the culture of a bygone era. Whatever the anxiety or problem that the drinker brought with them ….it did not last long.

The pace of the event clashed with tea bags, or even designer coffee, enjoyed…or mis-enjoyed with one's head buried in some type of electronics device. Whatever anxiety driven day the drinker brought with them…the quiet ceremony of tea prepared and enjoyed in this manner reminded those there…. There are few problems that can't wait for the preparation and consumption of a great cup of tea.

Mary took a sip of tea and started talking "Do you guys wonder why I chose to have my tea this way ...even when the preparation could be considered a lot of trouble. It's because some things are "worth the trouble". Almost a year ago you two sat in this very room, the two of you decided there was a problem and one you wanted to fix….and you two found your solution. Now here we are again. Then you knew the problem now I am not sure if either of you understand the problem facing you. The only way to solve a problem is to face it …you two need to figure out what is bothering you and how if affect your relationship. Is there a problem …if there is a problem that you need to talk about or do you have a phantom problem?"

The group remained quiet.

"Fitz…Bess started…. it's three against one so Olivia you go first."

Olivia looked down at her hands…not sure where to start so she just started talking to her hands in her lap.

"Fitz has always said he did not want to go into politics but now I wonder has he changed his mind and if he has does …does he think that will make a difference with us… will I say no to his change of heart. Will he have to make the decision doing something he fought so long not to do or losing me if he does?"

Tears started to fall on her hands an Fitz moved over to her pulling her close laying her head on his shoulder. The couple sat there with Olivia putting her arms around his middle and they drew each other close. Neither saw the two women leave the room.

Finally, Fitz started talking…..." Politics was my Father's dream not mine …maybe that's why I fought so hard to stay away. When we visited the UN and Anderson's last summer I discovered we both wanted to work toward making things better…to change the world we inherited and the one we are leaving to our children …make it a better world. To do that one must have power…both politically and financially. Anderson gives us the financial power the Oval is the ultimate political power. But is it something you signed up for. Do you want the headache of being a politician?"

"Fitz…. I love you …. your dream is my dream. I'm not antipolitical. I'm anti politician just to amass power without remembering what the job of a politician is... The job of a politician is to leave the world in a better place than the one inherited…...…I would be more than happy to be a politician's wife."

"Olivia it's not about my dream…our life should be our dream…...no one in this marriage gets to play second fiddle or to be the ultimate support person…It's about what do we want as a couple. "

Fitz placed his hands on each side of his wife's face…. kissing her forehead, nose then lips. Drawing away he whispered…. I'm not talking about your being a politician's wife I'm thinking more about you being the politician."

Olivia looked at her husband shaking her head as her eyes grew larger and larger. 

"Olivia do you enjoy being part of the FLOA?"

"Of course,…It has spread from our campus to every campus in the Ivy League and more. In a short time, we have members from students intending to attend a different array of colleges our biggest group are those still in high school. The same young people who took the lead the last two years challenging the leadership in the country…it's grown into a great group and I expect it to continue to grow."

"Do you know how and why it has grown in such a short time?"

"Of course…. young people want to be involved…they want to have a say in the world they will inherit."

"Nope that is not the reason."

Olivia looked questioning at Fitz …"so what is the reason Fitz?"

""It's you…it's your leadership. You should be the politician in this family and I , with the Anderson fortune, will be the ultimate support person."

… _ **The idea came from the photo of Olivia in the gallery. Not as a fixer or the wife of the POTUS…...an apolitical person as POTUS…. From my view Absolutely perfect and would fit into the present involvement of today's young people in today's political debate.**_


	23. Chapter 23

Girl from the Hamptons

Chapter 23

 _Twenty -Eight Years Later_

Fitz felt fingers poking at his closed eyes… he had asked for some private down time, so everyone knew he wanted some time alone. Only two people would dare intrude unless it was a real emergency …his wife because they were always available to each other and their three-year-old daughter Evelyn Theresa Grant who did not recognize the concept of time alone. Eve, at three, decided her parents, four siblings and anyone else within her sight were always available to her. Extra care was taken to make sure she did not interrupt any of her mother's meetings…too often.

He opened his eyes to look into the eyes that are the exact duplicate of her mothers. Everything about this was wrong...… He had asked for some time alone which was an infrequent request, and Eve was not allowed on the balcony without an adult. Although she could sometimes stretch her three-year-old mis- behavior this was one rule she had never broken.

Fitz opened his eyes and looked at the mini version of his wife complete with the head cocked to the side. "dad…. it's Tuesday and you promised we would have tea with me and Trudy." A soft voice said

"Eve…that's Trudy and I … not me and Trudy." Fitz answered trying to figure out why was Eve on the balcony something she was reminded, multiple times, was a no-no.

"Are we still having tea or not?" she said impatiently looking directly at him.

"ask me again…and remember to say please." Fitz replied

"Are you going to have tea with me and Trudy?" She repeated …now both hands were on her hips, her head cocked to the side and her forehead ruffled in a slight frown.

No response from Fitz who was in a starring match with his youngest daughter.

"Ok..." she took her hands off her hips and placed them on her father's face…..." Dad would you please have Tuesday tea with Trudy and I?"

"Was that so hard?" Fitz answered as he pulled her in for a hug. He had to give her a hug to keep from laughing. There she stood under 50 pounds and barely 2 feet tall looking just like her mother glaring at him. She was quite a sight …he had to try hard not to laugh. Pity the person who is unprepared to deal with her … his youngest child.

No response from his daughter which was her way of letting him know she had let him win this battle.

"Eve you are not allowed on the balcony alone…. You are in big trouble with me and you are really going to be in really big trouble when your mother finds out."

Eve gave her father that "how _is she going to find out …are you going to tell_ her "look.

"I'm not alone…Tom is with me." she said pointing to Tom who was trying his best to disappear behind a decorative plant.

"I'm sorry she would not let go…. it was either bring her out to you of have her screaming through the door…I figured this was the best solution."

"Tom tell me again how this one three-year-old has more people bending rules than the other four children combined."

"I don't know…. maybe we are all just like her parents, worn out from the first four or it could be she has the looks of her mother and the personality of her father which makes it hard for anyone who know her parents to say no to her. "

"I like your first explanation better…. her parents, and everyone else, are just worn out…"

"I did get photos of you two together …. This is a real keeper….looking at you trying no to laugh as she stood there staring at you was hilarious . I thought she had your personality, but every day she reminds me of the nineteen-year-old Olivia Pope I met years ago."

"Tom, I appreciate you staying with us especially taking the lead with Eve. Both her mother and I can relax with you around. You will have a well-deserved retirement whenever you decide to leave..."

"I'll stay around and get you guys settled back at the ranch…then I will decide. I enjoy being around Eve everyday there is something new with her. It's uncanny how one person could be as sweet, mischievous, stubborn, and downright ornery and is still loved by everyone, like I said looks like her mom with your magnetic personality.."

About that time Eve who had walked off the porch returned ...walked up to her dad and asked, "dad are you coming Trudy is waiting?"

Fitz shook his head as he followed behind her "come on Evelyn Teresa Grant lets have Tuesday tea with Trudy."

Tea was quick…nothing holds the attention of this three-year-old for long. Eve decided she wanted to "help" her twin brothers with their homework. He let the boys know when she became a problem he would rescue them.

"She will be ok dad we found some games she can play while she helps us with our homework", son Benjamin said with a wink." The games will help her with her numbers."

"Are you guys sure I don't know how long the games, or anything else, will hold her attention."

"Dad…we got this …. it's ok. We will keep her busy. If she gets restless we will quiz her on what she has learned. Nothing settles her down and makes her more determined than not knowing the correct answer to a question. She is really a lot of fun ….…sometimes." His twin Eric chipped in.

"Sometimes…"

"Yes dad…she's just girl we understand." Eric replied

"Guys I hope your mother never hear you make that comment after all she is a girl remember."

"Sorry dad…...Eve is a little girl…. mom is a grown woman there is a difference."

"Nice comeback…remember that answer if the comment' _just a girl'_ ever comes up around your mother."

Fitz returned to his comfortable chair looking over the grounds as night was fast approaching. He had returned home early so he could rest before dinner and spend some quality time with his family. His intent was to take a few moments alone to reflect on his day…He just forgot to factor in Eve. Every day is Tuesday to her so he, or anyone near her, could be called to have tea on any day. On Eve's calendar there were only Tuesdays. No-one knew how she arrived at this, but everyone was just riding it out.

Fitz…so enjoyed this view …... he would never tire of watching the light of day fade as the lights of Washington spread from the Truman Balcony. This was one reason he had given himself a time out he wanted time to be ready for the lively conversation that was always a part of their family evenings together. The hour of down time for him gave him time to make sure everything was in place for his wife to have a nice family meal. Being relaxed he could easily take lead in any discussion giving her time to transition between the Oval and the family dining room...They always made sure they had as many family dinners together as possible beginning with their first children….making it as much the norm as possible…not the exception. After dinner there would be time for the two to reflect and remember how far they had come, how much they had achieved and how much groundwork they had both laid. They could see the progress they had started easily continuing without them. Both knew how important it was for them make sure they made time for each other and time for the family. Fitzgerald Grant III was a happy man, happy with himself, his family and what he and his wife had achieved together. .

They are the parents of five children that he felt had just the right mix, three boys and two girls. They were a good mix of, intelligence and common sense inherited from both of their parents. He and his wife were leaving the country in a very god place. Through their work, both private and public…... they had made great strides in making this a better country. He could see the difference they had made as the final months of the presidency neared. He was her greatest supporter, that was his job. He had talked her into this path that surprisingly, was a good fit for both.

Olivia was a "doer" he was more prone to strategize. He had learned the ins and out of politics from his parents, but he never wanted that role as the front man. If success was the end goal he was not concerned about who got the credit. If the two of them together could put this country on a better footing it was a win for him, her, their children and of course the country and the world as a whole... He never forgot who was POTUS…. he never interfered with the decisions his wife made…they talked…he never tried to lead her in a any direction…he suggested… he followed her lead…... but she always knew what his opinion was on any subject. If she asked… he gave her his opinion and let her know what that opinion was based on. At times they had a different view, but he always let Olivia know she was in charge…. the one making the decision…. Any decisions she made were her decisions and he did little to influence her other than making sure she always had all the facts she needed.

In their marriage he took over the bulk of the parenting …well he did before Eve. Now it was every parent, and sibling, for himself.

Their oldest child, Fitzgerald IV was sixteen when they entered the White House, he had finished a dual degree in business and law and passed his bar exam... He, like his father before him could not decide which direction he wanted to go so he did both…covering as many bases as possible…business and law which he now discovered was a good thing.

To give him some sense of freedom from his 1600 Pennsylvania address his parents let him spend his free time during his high school years learning the family business… his summers abroad learning the world and meeting people... He spent last couple of summer with his UK/Scottish/American friends setting up a business that had offices at home and abroad... His parents did not know what to make of this loose mix of friends who seemed to have their fingers in more pies than were even possible... Right now, this mixture of free thinkers were making the world look-up and take notice and they were doing it on their own without using their family name although each family had given them seed money.

He had several nicknames…. his parents called him" T" some close friends called him Grant …but he preferred to be called Fitzgerald. He wanted to own the name three generations of men in his family had carried thus he chose not to shorten it. His friends ran the gambit from members of the English royal family to old Scottish money, the tech industry where both Charlie and Huck were important parts and old Hampton money. Years ago, when there were sleep overs there would sometimes be so many the Secret Service made them wear armbands. They were all warned it was for their protection and were to be worn while in the White House as a visitor or on activities involving the White House. Surprisingly they all obeyed maybe in part because the same type of security was in place when they visited each other, no exceptions. They understood this was necessary because their social and political standing posed a threat for all of them…...

The second child Caroline was two years younger than her brother and was the egg-head. Both parents were waiting for her to bust out but her teen years in the White House went without incidents. She blasted even with her brother in school and was now an intern with her god-father at Seattle Grace... her specialty…. pediatrics. She was chomping at the bits to work with Doctors without Borders. Her grandparents put their collective feet down and told her, without any compromise she would wait until the family left the White House before setting out to places unknown and unchartered. This happened after her parents had exhausted their attempts to convince her. Olivia called Mona and Maya M&M….no one did it better when they decided they expected their grandchildren to accept what they were told…. without question or comment...

The next two…twin boys now ten, were born just before the WH years. Eric and Benjamin …both were a year ahead in school …. smart but with a lot of common sense ….they had each other which kept them busy especially when their parents' responsibilities changed. They were good kids…all four were good kids without a lot of fuss and drama. Olivia attributed this to their father being the lead parent since the first child was born, … and then there is Evelyn Theresa Grant.

Three-year-old Evelyn Theresa Grant "Eve" …...who packed all the ills her siblings did not have into one person with the energy of the four older children together. She woke her father up to let him know he was expected to have their Tuesday tea with Trudy telling him he was late. It wasn't Tuesday and who was Trudy? Tuesday was any day Evelyn said it was it did not matter what the calendar said…. ….. Trudy was her latest doll.

He had such a feeling of success and why not …it was earned through hard work and the refusal to accept no or allow any setbacks to slow them down. Fitz always envisioned this success when he suggested to his wife that she should become the politician… make the Oval her goal...

When he first told Olivia, she thought it was a joke. He brought in the two smartest women he knew, sat them down and told them his idea…they readily agreed… ' of course, they agreed Olivia thought one is my grandmother the other my godmother'…... As they were cleaning up and putting the tea service away Mary asked…"is that what is bothering you Fitz?"

"Yes, it is I want to help but I do not really want the job or to saddle Olivia with being a politician's wife when I always said it wasn't what I wanted. When I told Olivia the only way to make change was to be a part of the change…she agreed…. The idea that had been simmering hit me…she should be the politician …she was the perfect fit..".

"Fitz what was your worry?" Mary asked. "We told you ….talking is the secret ….you talked and look how it turned out."

"Looking back …it looks easy now but we are happy and I did not want to do anything that would spoil it."

"Now you see she had the same concern…she could feel your concern about your future and how a decision made by you both…or not made…could make a big difference. Would you both look back and say why didn't we talk…..why didn't we try."

"I'm happy we have people in our lives who know us so well. Thanks for being there for us and for not being afraid to 'interfer'."

Soon Cyrus was included in their idea he agreed and had already started plans in his head... Both Mona and the Pope's decided if they wanted to try…. let's make the idea a reality but keep the information within their small group. Jerry Grant was left on the sideline. They decided he would torpedo their plan before it got off the ground. Olivia was unsure, at first, but she knew someone who cared should step up…. why not her...

Abby and Stephen were brought in as well as the other "Ambassador Row "group.

Huck set up a computer model showing how it could be done.

Harrison worked in the Mayor's office he could help navigate there. Jake and Andrew were told Fitz had changed his mind about politics but did not elaborate.

The plan was simple…start small …provide people with solutions. Olivia insisted on having at least two children before Fitz was thirty. She wanted them both to still be young enough to interact with the children …boys or girls. Oval or not she wanted all the trappings of motherhood and a family. Morning sickness, the terrible twos, two am feedings and school functions. If they could fit the Oval around a family …...she was in.

Thirty-eight years ago, his life was at a crossroad. After spending time at the UN Fitz realized those trying to make thing better needed help…. when he visited his family's company he realized he could help through them but not with those like his father whose idea of help was helping themselves. He pondered over what could he do…...how could he make things better.

The answer fell into his lap through a year of high school shootings and student protests. Cyrus had a loose knit group of students he called FLOA… (Future Leaders of America). The group did not do much except meet maybe several times a semester …sometimes they would volunteer to work a political race but it was mainly a group of political science and debate team students discussing how to make things better but that is as far as it ever went. That all changed when after they returned from their summer break in New York he made Olivia the administrator of the group. He figured with her non-political leanings she would be able to coax the members to get involved not knowing this group was her seed to the Oval...

This was a stroke of genius…...with Olivia in charge the group started meeting once a week and had ideas. One of the new members was a survivor from a school shooting. That was a great motivator…... someone with first-hand knowledge about what happens when adults refuse to find ways to make things better. From this unfortunate tragedy and youth unrest he had an idea., mainly because he realized he had the tools to make this a better world, but he needed a wife his wife to buy into his idea. He knew they had to get involved …he also knew Olivia was a much better choice than he was.

Through the various youth movements and Cyrus' encouraging Olivia became more active addressing issues and encouraging involvement by other young people. Once Olivia decided the Oval was possible she went all in…. she used her networking skills and got the message out. Soon schools along the Eastern seaboard and had formed groups and had ideas how to help. The debate teams were a big help they formed a national group …became more involved and helped spread the word about becoming involved. … soon every state had young people involved in their future... They were foregoing the big money private jobs and getting jobs in the public sector.

With grants from various organizations, secured with help from Mona Grant, many of the undergrads worked as volunteers, gradual students worked as unpaid interns. They opened help clinics and storefronts in depressed urban areas and underserved rural areas proving coverage from medical needs, after school programs., educational consulting to much needed mental health issues all under FLOA, with Olivia the leader. When a spot opened at a city, state or federal level there were people they could run or recommend. Soon the first congressman then elections to state wide posts... It did not matter the political party, they were encouraging to take a hand in making this a better country... These early young leaders were now governors, congressmen and a POTUS They grabbed the bull by the horn and not knowing any better felt they would do better because doing less was an abdication of citizenship

Olivia was carefully placed in just the right spots where both her talents and leadership were recognized. When the statewide seat that covered the Hamptons opened…everyone went to work making sure she was at least given the opportunity, she was successful. When she insisted on having her first child at twenty-five and another one two years later everyone though it would slow her down. They soon saw it helped her because voters, men and women could relate. Many of her volunteers came from the clinics and storefronts she helped open…. they got the word out. Those who used the sites saw it worked so they also became her best example of doing something that helped people worked and saved money. Soon she was NY's Attorney General…. then Governor …...when the nod for the presidency came she knew it could be done….and it was done. The Grant rolodex, the Pope network and Olivia's own network of young people she had helped and championed took her over the top.

During the campaign she wondered if all the inside tracks she was able to take was a bad thing…. nope she was using the good old boys network against them…... she beat them at their own game and became the first third party candidate ever elected POTUS. She offered something to voters on both sides and they decided to give the woman with the cute twins a chance. They decided if she could balance being governor and the mother of twins…she could handle the Oval.

Fitz smelled the aroma of Gettysburger before his wife appeared on the balcony.

"This is quite a day…..Tuesday tea with Trudy now Gettysburger with my wife. Why the treat and what happened to the family dinner…

"We have been replaced by big brother Fitzgerald and his merry band of men."

"Did he make the run?"

"Yes…This is a treat from our oldest son who arrived with enough food for us as well as four others he brought along... He is now holding court with his group and his younger siblings and he wants you to know we are off Eve duty for tonight he will read Eve her story of choice, so we can relax.

"That's a pretty good kid…someone did a good job with him…. I wonder what this will cost us."

"I think he wants to spend a week at the ranch…. this is his way of buttering us up."

"Our humble ranch when he has been spending time in Scottish and English Castles?"

"He loves them Olivia, but he enjoys home…. although he will never admit it."

"I thought this was an ok treat for you since you have been watching your diet and it's my way to thank you for today. I know Eve can be a handful. By the time she got to you she had gone through a dozen staff members. It was either you or me and Tom opted for you. Fitz I really appreciate that you let her have some of your down time."

"I only wanted the down time, so you could relax during dinner and I could take the lead in the family dinner discussion…Olivia…She is our daughter…not your daughter and I could not have spent 15 minutes doing anything more enjoyable than Tuesday tea with Trudy and Eve. Tom took photos of her with me…...it was all I could do not to laugh."

"Fifteen minutes…. I see her attention span is getting shorter…we are going to need two full time nannies to keep up with her once we leave here."

"Her brothers came in and she forgot all about me… The ranch will be our salvation…...we have the pool, horses and a ten-acre front yard…she will tire herself out once the restrictions she has here are gone."

"Whose idea was it to have another baby?"

"I wish I could say it was mine…...remember you were almost ready to deliver before you finally admitted you were pregnant."

"She sorts of slipped up on us."

"'The best slip up ever…Are you going to miss this Olivia?"

Olivia fed Fitz one of her fries…..." Miss this…... nope…it's a nice view but no view is a great as the one from our bedroom balcony at the ranch. I won't miss it because I know we will have left the country it in very capable hands…for a while…...someone will try to undo everything we have done but it will be harder this time…I hope"

Fritz moved his body around, so he could put his head in his wife's lap. "Olivia Caroline Grant…. I love you…"

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, I love you too… Did you ever think we would have gone this far from where we started.?"

"Why not…...we started with two people almost hating each other. You do know love is the opposite emotion of hate."

"Hating…...Fitz I never hated you…. I believe I fell in love with you the first time we met."

"You believe?"

"Yes…you made me so mad because you were sitting in my seat."

"There were no assigned seats."

"You know what I meant…it was two months into the semester…If you were in the class you knew Abby and I always sat in those seats."

"Olivia…of course I knew that's why I sat there. I wanted to meet you."

"Couldn't you have found an easier way?"

"It worked, and it was my way. I had no idea Cyrus was aware of my attention and had a conversation about me to my mom."

"They both decided we would be great for each other before I made my final move to sit in your seat."

'They were plotting?"

"Yes."

'How did they know we would we would become a couple?"

"They did not know they both hoped. My mother saw my reaction to you at my party…she knew I was interested in you…it was up to me to convince you."

"And you did…...How long have you know this."

"I still don't know it all …. I only get dribbles from time to time when one of them let their guard down. I still think they are concerned about it looking like I went from a bride picked by my father to one picked by my mother."

"I'll say this…. your mother has better taste than your father."

"Mrs. Grant…you are correct…again."

"Who should we thank for nearly thirty years of marriage…...Cyrus or your mom?"

"Me…. I did all the hard work but we both did our part …. the early weeks were not easy.".

"We did ok…. We went slow…...nothing was really a problem…not even Mellie and not even when we started discussing sex and my lack of experience."

"Yes… you had some really uncomfortable questions. Uncomfortable and interesting..." Fitz sat up and gave his wife a passionate kiss.

"Wow….…what did I do to deserve that?"

"You agreed to marry me…..."

"I had questions …. I needed answers and you answered them …all of them. That's why I send the children to you when they have any questions about sex."

"Every time I think about your question about morning wood my pants get a bit tighter."

"When was the last time that crossed your mind."

"Just did and my pants just got tighter." Fitz winked at his wife

"We may be safe "T" is handling Eve and the boys are in bed by now…. what do you think."

"Olivia, I think we should stop talking and start doing. We have been married for thirty years …are we are still planning sex around our children."

Olivia went in to check the children…. Fitz started the bath. They both knew Eve would not try any nonsense with her mother, with dad there was the possibility of another bedtime story no matter how many her brother had read.

Olivia returned to the bath and joined Fitz. "Everyone down for the night?" he asked

"Yes, even the youngest…...Fitzgerald has the secret with Eve I wish I knew what it was."

"The secret is he only has to spend an hour with her at a time once a month we have her 24/7."

Olivia laid her head back into her husband's chest as his hand began to stroke her thigh. When his fingers found her sweet spot she let out a sigh. "I could sleep here tonight …just like this."

"I don't mind as long as you are with me."

After Fitz manually coaxed an orgasm from his wife he they changed places in the tub…his head was now resting next to hers as she brought him to a very satisfying finish. Their intimacy never got old…as they often both marveled how they had learned so many ways to satisfy each other.

Settling back with his head resting on her chest Olivia ran her fingers through her husband's hair and thought after nearly thirty years he was still her heartthrob. One look from him and her nipples hardened no man has ever come close to making her look twice…The few strains of gray just made him more desirable and his voice during sex made her tingle... He had, as he promised, supported her through her stint in the mayor's office, the statehouse and finally as POTUS. He had never wavered and never let her down.

After the most enjoyable adult time the two settled in a spooning position in bed although Olivia preferred the feel of her husband's body covering hers. Knowing his weight was too much Fitz still refused opting to throw one leg over her, so she would still get the feeling she wanted...

"I saw your finished portrait today." Fitz whispered in her ear.

"And…..."

"And what?"

"What did you think of it?"

"It's a great combination of the girl I fell in love with, the woman I married, the mother of my children and the President of the United States."

"All that in one painting."

"Yes…It caught the essence of everything that you were and still are. The eyes are still the ones that flashed their anger when you discovered I was sitting in your seat…...The smile is the one the children and I get and your shoulders back and head slighted tilted is the one the country got when you pulled them along even when they were fighting and kicking… By the way I saw that same look I saw in Eve today…. it's uncanny how she can mimic you so easily.

"Fitz remember when you first suggested I should be the politician …I thought you had lost it."

"Olivia I first saw your potential as POTUS when you took down…... ...what's her name?"

"Don't remember ….…oh yes Elizabeth."

"When I saw you stand up for Quinn I knew you had all the makings of the person my father wanted me to be. I could be a politician, but you could be a leader."

"How could you see that… I did not believe in politics."

"You believed in politics you just did not believe in the politics of the time. The young revolution of 2018 gave you room to spreads your wings. The status-quo never knew what hit them."

"Fitz I'm glad you saw what I did not…."

"Yes, it worked out ….do you think we will get a politician from our five children?"

"Fitz…. that's easy …...Eve."

"Eve…

"Yes Eve …anyone who can charm Tom, you, her brothers and every staff member in this building have all the qualities of a successful politician. Remember Tom protected us from real bad guys but can't protect himself from a three-year-old."

"I'm not sure the world is big enough for her."

"It will be interesting to watch her spread her wings. That's why I want to settle in California…...there she can really grow without the tag "daughter of the president "... There are so many opportunities there, so she can choose to do it …her way…. Are you sure you don't want to go back to head Anderson?"

"Yes…...we have given the country as much as we can…. it's our time to focus on us."

"And do what?"

"The next ten years will be keeping up with your youngest child…that's a full-time job."

"Why is she my child?"

"Wait until I show you the movie from today that Tom took…...you will understand."

"I did not think anything could be as difficult as taking getting a graduate degree in Business and a Law degree at the same time…until Eve'

There was a soft knock and a soft voice calling out for dad… Eve was up, and she wanted some attention preferable from her dad... Sometimes she woke up in the middle of the night. She would climb in bed with them which caused them to start putting on clothes after sex. Tonight, they locked the door to make sure they got the full enjoyment from their adult time….

"Guess who…. you had Tuesday Trudy Fitz …. I'll take this."

Fitz watched his wife leave then closed his eyes and recalled Twenty-eight years ago and the kerfuffle they caused when they told their family about his idea…. all over low tea with Granny Bess, Ms. Mary, the Popes, Mona and Cyrus. He could only guess how many great decisions and ideas have been hatched over Mary's tea pot.

 **When the show showed Olivia Pope's photo in the national gallery, I considered this ending as my explanation for it being there. …. Fitz never wanted power, but he knew power was necessary for change. Olivia knew someone had to step up…...she was willing to support her husband…. why not allow her husband to support her… Olivia was the perfect fit…She had all the qualifications and qualities necessary and why not? It was a bail out for the original story, but I considered it a good direction to go.**

 **I'm ending this story here mainly because it was, I consider, the perfect way to explain her portrait. I may add some one shots that will fill in the twenty-eight years between Fitz deciding Olivia could become POTUS and/or their life after the Oval. But for now….…that's all folks.**

 **I intend to keep writing. I hope I can keep my stories interesting. This is an OVAL related story and only became an OVAL at the end because of Olivia's photo. I cut this one short because the portrait fit the story.**

 **Thanks for reading…thanks for your interest**


	24. Chapter 24

Girl from the Hamptons

Chapter 24

I've decided to stop posting any updates to my open stories. The reviews for chapter 23 of this story convinced me it's fun writing for self consumption ….. not so much fun writing for others.

I never wrote Oval stories because they put too may constraints on the storyline. I decided to do what I am not sure any SFF story has ever done…..make Olivia POTUS. The scene in the final episode at the National Gallery was perfect and I had a story in progress that I thought would work well. Some thought I should have worked more information into the story but for me…..in my world…..what I wrote worked.

If you write based on the TV storyline and readers no longer watch some information may be lost…like the portrait. I thought their pillow talk about it brought them full circle. . I also wanted to include what I believe will be more involvement by young people and through them and their refusal to accept the status quo they will make a difference.

I write for myself . I envision , as the other 1k+SFF writers…Olivia and Fitz playing different characters . When my reality butts up against the reality of those who use their precious moments to read my stories, I realize it's no longer something I wish to share.

It was fun….


End file.
